YOU
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Ok, mmore-The phrase stands for them and one other. Haku and Zabuza died, but now are reincarnated however, short time as R/H. How will Hogwarts take there being two saviors? With Harry(cannon)and Haku which child is the destinied one? This is sibling-fic where Haku is Harry's sister in a way, but is she really or is there something involved? Year three. TEMP. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.K Rowling and Kishi...

Chapter 1

I know I haven't even finished my other story (ies) and I'm starting this one, but like I said there needs to be more Haku/harry/Zabuza love! Anyways hope you enjoy...

**_You_**

* * *

It's been five years, five years since he was founded on that blasted doorstep, but even with the knowledge of knowing that this family didn't love him he still manage to smile through it all even when his Uncle Vernon gave him beatings. The reason is because he was used to pain to torture. And he would live for one thing only…to see him.

Yes, him… his precious person, his master, Lord Zabuza. Indeed, he knew that even at a young age of five he was different and the Dursley's confirmed it every time. He was skinny, shoulder length long hair, pale beautiful complexion, emerald eyes, and a scar on his forehead that was unmistakably a lightning bolt. He did not care for such a thing, but it brought unwanted attention so his aunt Petunia fussed about freaks and how he needed to be more 'normal'. The woman didn't like him and didn't do anything about it till it became a problem.

The boy didn't mind this life much the only small amount of fear is that they find out about him controlling ice and kick him out. Now that wouldn't be a problem it's just that in his short reincarnated life he is somewhat happy/peaceful in doing the chores, gardening and other things his relatives threw at him. It didn't matter he just smile and speak politely which was amusing to him because the Dursley's just turn pink in response and never could form a direct revoke.

"Come on freak ... Get in the car!" Vernon bellowed.

Well yes, there was his name he went by the other being rarely used.

Harry Potter.

Yes, a name such as that was only use by his sitter (Petunia happily let someone/_when finally_ _asked_ _to_/ else take the 'freak' as she putted it) who was the neighbor Ms. Glare who stayed across from the neighbors who owned plenty of cats. She unlike them didn't mind his feminine side as she worked alongside him in her indoor gardens and or home if bored, but once or twice she would find him reading adult books on the human body or some of the language books that she had in her small library. Seeing his knowledge to learn Ms. Glare never wanted anyone to know what he could so when it was time to go back to the Dursley's for the rest of the day till the next she would give him cookies that they made together then send him off with a smile always saying that she couldn't wait to watch him again.

"Boy, you doing strange things to that lady. ... Aren't you?" Vernon growled out, clearly he was pissed. No one was supposed to like watching the freak!

The boy smiled, his eyes closing automatically as he spoke softly. "No sir nothing at all."

Vernon looked like he was going to blow out steam puffs. "You better not be boy, or it will be your worst nightmare."

The car halted with a screech as Vernon turned off the engine and then took out his keys, opening the door then slamming it shut. The whale-man grabbed the boy's door and yanked it open and growled. "Get out boy and go do your chores."

The boy smiled, "Yes."

Vernon growled and followed slamming his door shut behind him. He didn't like the boy he was a freak of nature in fact Vernon was incline to believe that the boy wasn't even a _boy _at times because every time he was given a _chore _he would smile and use it as pastime. It was almost as if the boy enjoyed doing them. Vernon scoffed as he plopped on the couch chores weren't to enjoy they were for punishment! To set freaks like him straight.

The front door opened and he could hear his wife's voice. "Go on Dudley- kens." Then loud stomping and booming laughter as Dudley teased the freak. His wife greeted him then went to the kitchen were the boy was.

"Freak… go... get the heck out of here!" Petunia bellowed, pointing towards exist. Vernon could hear her speak again, but this time it was in a loving manner, "Oh Dudley-ken's not you just the freak. Why don't you go get you father?"

Dudley beamed and it wasn't long before he was in the living room area sitting on the couch with a huge grin. "Is dinner ready son?" Vernon asked ruffling his son's hair. Vernon nodded and got up muttering about freaks and how they needed to be kept on a tight leash. He marched upstairs and yanked open the door; "Freak… don't come out for the rest of the night, understood?" He growled out.

The boy just nodded with a smile, but didn't answer and Vernon slammed the door and locked the locks. The boy could hear his uncle's enormous feet stomping on the stairs and smiled in amusement. His uncle could be mistaken for a hippo not a whale if they- anyone bothered to listen that is, the boy closed his eyes focusing as he could feel it….feel the chakra pass through his body and when he opened them there was a tingling soft sensation.

He closed his eyes once more in a meditation state and his vision was of happy times serving, devoting his life to his master, his precious person. A tear fell from down his face and he uttered these words, words that he vowed to continue to fulfill...

"I am your tool …. You do with me as you see fit."

He smiled pleasantly yes, he knew who he was and his status as a tool and he would need his strength back as…Haku.

In another world or in the wizarding world a young man could hear a soft voice. "I'm your tool, your weapon. You may use me as you see fit." With the voice the young man could see an image of raven black locks and a smiling face. He seen this plenty of times and every time tears would fall.

"Don't worry Haku I'm coming." Would be his quick response and right after that he would disappear to train in what others would call muggle arts in a secluded area. He hated what's he done and now he would fix all of it once he had the boy he claimed as his tool, but before he could do that he needed to reclaim his powers; his memory of how to restore those powers and status as…..Zabuza Momoichi.

* * *

Like? Don't like? Well do what you guys do best and next chapter will be here when the vote is completed. Speaking of votes... there is a poll of for this story and your opinion matters!

Until next time, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.k Rowling and Kishi...

chapter 2

I know I haven't even finished my other story(ies) and I'm starting this one, but like I said there needs to be more Haku/harry/Zabuza love! Anyways hope you enjoy...

_**You**_

* * *

Poll closed. Winner is…*Drum roll!*

REGULUS BLACK!

Ay, you guys totally rock!

* * *

Yes, Regulus Black knew exactly who he was and he regretted the choices he made. One of them was getting the dark mark on his arm and joining the Dark Lord which now he's fully regretting and will defect from such a tyrant. He was twenty-two and he knew his tool would be around six years old right about now and he couldn't wait to find him.

He would stay a little longer for he needs to find the truth, but needed more time… he needed to...only if Voldemort gives him a mission.

However, at the moment that wasn't important right now you see he was just finishing up his routine and he walked back into the Black estate only to go straight to his room. The vision came again and like every time tears fell and his heart ache… Ache as he longed to see him.

How could he find him?

His eyes snapped open and he blinked a smile forming on his features one that was of complete satisfaction and happiness. Oh yes, it looked like he would have the beautiful boy soon, very soon. He got up from his relaxing position and called for the family elf.

"Yes Master Regulus," Kreacher bowed.

"I'm leaving when I return put a seal similar to the Fidelius charm around the inside of the house." Kreacher bowed, "It shall be done sir."

Regulus nodded and he was gone.

Number four, Privet Drive was a beautiful place the only thing that was wrong with it was that one house in particular looked like over-image-lovers lived there and if people bothered to ever look then they would see a feminine boy tending to the garden. The boy smiled pleasantly as he worked and was very much aware of his surroundings. He stood and a brilliant smile unlike his first appeared on his face as he uttered softly…

"You finally found me Lord Zabuza."

Indeed, Regulus did something he hasn't done since he was a child. Follow his heart and let it lead him to the boy. He sat on top of the roof of a muggle home and didn't want to be there so as soon as the cat leaves he can make his move. He inwardly sighed first a scarecrow that could actually do _damage_ and now a witch who thinks she can intimate the people by changing into a cat! He snorted, truly he learned his lesson, but the cat thing just wasn't working even if it kept the woman from being noticed.

McGonagall blinked she didn't like were Harry Potter was staying. She wishes she could take him away, but Dumbledore refused all invitations even when she told him about the wretched family, but did he listen? No! Absolutely not, she huffed and stretched it was time to go back to the wizarding world whether she liked to or not. With one final look at the boy she disappeared.

Regulus smirked and jumped from the roof and walked causally towards the Dursley's home. When he reached the gardens he was met with a small back with raven locks. The small figured turned around smiling beautifully as his emerald eyes automatically closed as he repeated, "You finally found me Lord Zabuza."

Regulus looked at the boy he's been dreaming of, visioning every day ever since he was eighteen and he smiled with a gleam, "Indeed Haku I have."

The young five in a half year old smiled and at the outstretched hand he walked over towards the elder wizard/shinobi and stood by his side placing his small feminine hand with the others.

"Let's get out off here Haku do you have anything that you need to grab before we depart for good?" Regulus asked.

"No, not all."

That was all the answer Regulus needed and they were soon at a house. "This is our current home Haku. When I finally receive a task from the Dark Lord we will defect and leave this country." Regulus knew who the boy was supposed to be in this wizarding world and he wasn't having it. He was the boy who made the Dark Lord weak and he was given a mission to find the boy, but that mission to him...Never happened and he had a feeling the Dark Lord was getting very, very impatient.

"Yes, Lord Zabuza."

"Regulus Black in the wizarding world I am known as that."

The boy nodded, "But… " Regulus continued. "Those names are irrelevant once we leave."

"Yes..."

Kreacher, Regulus faithful house elf was waiting and didn't comment at all at seeing 'the boy-who-lived.' Once inside the charm was surrounding them and Regulus led the boy into his room.

His parents would be angry and his brother didn't matter seeing that he left the Black estate and would most likely never return. He sat on his bed and gestured for Haku to sit by him which the boy happily complied.

"Sleep Haku" was his simple ordered and with a smile he nodded and lay down. "I mean it," Regulus said giving him a look and Haku complied.

Regulus smiled and stroked the young ones hair, "I told you Haku I was coming."

The boy slept peacefully as he was extremely happy. Why? He was reunited with his precious person, his master, Lord Zabuza.

Weeks passed as Regulus told him of the wizarding world since he figured his tool needed to know about his parents and who he was supposed to be in the wizarding world and he smirked when Haku gave him the most satisfying answer.

"Their savior …?" The boy laughed melodiously, "I'm nothing, but your tool, your weapon that you may use as you see fit."

Regulus laughed, "Well said Haku."

Back to the present yes, a few weeks passed and Regulus and Harry trained, but it wasn't enough and soon the mark burned and Regulus was called by the Dark Lord.

* * *

Well now Regulus and Harry are together, but what trouble brews?

_Preview... _

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

R.A.B.

Going by the preview you guys can guess what will happen, rght? Oh 'I Trust Only You' chapter 18 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.K Rowling and Kishi...

Chapter 3

I know I haven't even finished my other story (ies) and I'm starting this one, but like I said there needs to be more Haku/harry/Zabuza love! Anyways hope you enjoy...

**_You_**

* * *

Regulus and Harry trained, but it wasn't enough and soon the mark burned and Regulus was called by the Dark Lord. However, using Kreacher the house-elf who Haku surprisingly got along with like that didn't sit well with neither of them so Regulus gave Kreacher his final task.

"Bring me to the cave." Regulus then turned to Harry with a silent vocal plea. The boy nodded and followed his master and the house-elf. Once at the cave Regulus took out a locket and placed the letter inside handling it to Kreacher.

"Kreacher I Regulus Black and tool Harry Potter are dead. If you ever see us again our names will be forever changed now, take the locket and run also don't say a word of this."

Kreacher nodded and took the fake while Regulus drank the potion then looked once over at the boy who was his tool. Regulus was soon pulled into the waters by the inferi who were mindless corpses. Kreacher turned to run, but he heard the soft spoken voice of the boy.

"He will live nothing will stop master from doing so."

With that Kreacher's tears fell and he felt that the boy wasn't going to be anything, but his master's tool and the wizarding worlds hero who defeated Lord Voldemort was truly no more. As he reached the Black's home he silently said words that he thought he would never say, "Thank you Haku."

Yes, he knew the name well and he knew with his previous thoughts that his assumption was right on the money. Unfortunately, the Black family once news finally sinks in it will never be the same.

The inferi surrounded him on all sides planning on sending him farther into the depths of the waters. As they pulled him, his breathing was becoming labored and trapped as his body succumbed, but black long locks as long and beautiful as a birds wing, once brown now emerald eyes that putted rubies and other gems to shame looked at him with love and pure loyalty, the smile illuminatingly beautiful and he could see the beauty in the person's being even with the scar on the forehead. The kimono just amplified that beauty. It was Haku.

How could he let these _mindless_ drones take him down? Wasn't he the demon not them and how dare they take the form of what was a true angel? Even if the boy wasn't all that innocent they had no right. No right at all! It was sick, it was disgusting, it was maddening, it was…was inhumane!

With an inhuman growl and a crazed look he swung and grabbed hold of one of them sending them down head first. He continued as he swam backwards, he had an angel waiting for him at the top and he be damned if he doesn't see his smiling face before he perishes.

These things don't give up! Instead of continuing to swim backwards he ventured and started to swim back to the shore were he left a waiting Haku. Meanwhile Haku was waiting patiently with some emotion of hope in his features as he stood watching the waters for his master. A deep breath was heard and Haku smiled already by the waters side ready to reach for the person who gladly took it however, the damn drones weren't having it and neither was Haku.

Regulus with_ one good hand got on shore. He could hear Haku's voice change into one he heard rarely, an eerie coldness that currently made the coldest place on earth seem like the warmest place._

_"You filthy creatures will never touch my master nor anyone else again," and _walked over to his master helping_ him. _"Are you alright now_, _Lord Zabuza?"

A few minutes of silence before Regulus stood and Harry followed. They were soon out the cave and once out Regulus and Harry disappeared on the other island and landed with a crack.

"Never use apparition again," Regulus said and he placed an arm around the agreeing boy's shoulders; "Let's go Haku to where it all began."

Japan is where they went for four years. The nation was one with the once four hidden nations that were separated, but now ninjas or shinobi were only used for military and were living on the outskirts of major cities that were populated with civilians. They stayed in the village where it all began for them in their previous life, it was growing and hardly any ninjas lived there, but that was mistaken when they entered in the organization. The organization that was forged with other ninja nations and consisted of hundreds of different group's: fire, earth, wind, and water respectively. Regulus showed exceptional skill as well as Harry and one the five chiefs issued a test to be held and if they passed Regulus would be known as the 'Demon of the shinobi villages' and Harry would be known as the 'Demon's right hand or the Tamer' whichever people referred to call him.

They passed. "Never in a thousand years..." One of the five chiefs uttered. He was broad shouldered, and had a messy light brown mane of hair.

"Yes, since the time of our ancestors." The other who was also male said, he had flaming red –hair, but was a foot shorter than the other male.

"The third chief nodded. He was man of his forties. "It was centuries ago that we last saw the Demon of the Bloody Mist and I present to you..." He said un-wrapping the fabric revealing a cleaver. "This sword was used so long ago. Along with the other weapons of the seven swordsmen, but only one can truly wield and release their true strength ..." He handed Regulus the cleaver with a smile of a proud grandfather.

"Indeed you have earned the right among our nations and we honor our ancestor's traditions." The fifth chief said as she handed out two Kirigakure headbands. She was in her early thirties and had purple hair and pale eyes.

Although the villagers were one, they had the difference to tell which ninja they were such as fire country the leaf headband and so forth.

While the chiefs were with Regulus who was now proclaimed the new 'Demon' the fourth chief who was shorter than the other four and had grey hair, looked at Harry as he studied the boy with care. Through with congratulations the others as well as Regulus turned toward the two. He spoke in a fond kind old voice. "Ha-ha..." Innocent laugher from the elder chief's mouth. "Purer than anyone here yes, indeed the 'Tamer' you will be. With your knowledge and skills you have performed you deserve the mask..."

He smiled and handed Harry the hunter mask of Kirigakure and the same headband as Regulus.

"Congratulations brats, now, get out and go finish with your travels." The woman said with a grin. With a nod of gratitude the two shinobi who were in a former life missing-ninjas left Japan with similar goals destroy Voldemort and reclaim the wizarding world to order.

When they left, "You think it was wise to give them a second chance?"

"It was," The woman answered as she had a longing look. The elder chief placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It was the right choice our ancestors would have done the same if they lived through their previous life battle." The woman nodded, but didn't answer it was too much. Too much because the ones that were meant to come back in a new life refused it and protected the nations, as they kept the tailed-beast locked up for good and no sacrifice was needed. Those powerful shinobi were the last of their clans: them being the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans the others being any other clan that had the same fate as theirs. It was the only reason … the only reason why the combined ninja nations lived by traditions it was a way to keep the ninja alive.

"Good luck, Zabuza Momoichi and Haku."

Haku and Zabuza who longed given up their birth names since they died in the cave moved on and traveled to China were they lived for two in half years. Learning the chi way of fighting, funny enough it was similar to the Hyuga way of fighting except it required no Byakugan eye (White eye).

Haku never one to wear male's clothing because he found women's clothing comfortable and it helped in the shinobi world. He brought several kimonos and wore a turtle neck not the exact, but similar to what he wore Zabuza changed his wizarding clothes for something more comfortable as well. You could say it was more to their style and Zabuza held the cleaver on his back while Haku had his needles hidden with their chosen attire as they took on assassination jobs and move from place to place never staying long.

* * *

Number 4, Privet Drive was a clean neighborhood and the Dursley's, a family that was normal in every sense of the word never bothered to tell anyone of that night. The night the boy went missing and never was found. They acted as though the boy never lived there in the first place, but when owls started to appear they immediately packed and headed to an island far, far away from England. However, a giant named Hagrid found them, but no Harry?

When Dumbledore found out he practically threw his desk and nearly almost hex anyone who said something he didn't like. Why? Because he didn't have Harry Potter; Wait! There was a way it didn't matter he smiled and attached a Hogwarts letter to an owl.

With a pleasant smile he went back to his office and waited.

The owl indeed reached Haku and his companion. However, its wing received damaged (courtesy of a senbon) and that's when Haku noticed the letter. "Zabuza –san..?"

Zabuza took the letter and read it even if the words were foreign somewhat he could still remember bits and pieces. He handed the letter to his companion. "Haku this is yours it's up to you."

Haku thought about it from what Zabuza told him when they were staying in the Black estate he had certain responsibilities, responsibilities that he could care less about, but his precious person had a score to settle there and he would go only to be used as his master's tool.

"Zabuza-san is that person ..."He was referring to his dreams that he used to have as he paused to fix the owl's wing." Alive and in power or..?"

Zabuza looked at his mark that he used as a tattoo. He looked back at his companion. "No he's not." It was quite surprising really that his mark didn't bother him; he figured it was like Haku's scar in a way so he never considered it. "So what you want to do Haku? Go now or later?"

Haku smiled as his head titled, "We still have plenty of time and we can always go when the Dark Lord is in power so..."

Zabuza laughed jauntily. "Let's go then we have a few more assignments to complete."

"Of course," Haku said placing the letter in a scroll before following Zabuza. The owl that was previously tended by Haku disappeared in smoke and wasn't seen again.

* * *

Hope I didn't confuse anyone in this chap! Lolz. I tend to do sometimes. Heh. Anyways….until next chap, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Note info will be different from Hp Wiki not, much thought! (R.A.B 1961-79 where he attended Hogwarts from 1972-79 according to Hp books& wiki)

Hm... The characters introduced last chap will appear again in more detail, but in the wizarding world as always they are nothing more than myths.

It appears guys that is doing something new with reviews and now you can log in or guest review or the site under leave comment. Well isn't that neat?

A similar wand from 'I Trust only you'... is used in this story.

Last time: Haku received a letter from an owl that unfortunately was on the receiving end of Haku's senbon. The owl forgotten disappeared in smoke back in England. Meanwhile Haku and Zabuza continued on with their assignments, what will happen?

* * *

_-Avatar an incarnated soul of a former life-unknown_

Zabuza Momoichi or formerly known as Regulus A. Black was born in 1964 and attended Hogwarts in 1975 and graduated. Doing his childhood years he idolized the Dark Lord and vowed one day to join him well, his dream became a reality five years before Haku formerly Harry Potter was born. You see in 1981 when he was 17, he with several others was given a mission to find the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, but never found him and this gave him the chance to defect from the Dark Lord fully. The former death eater was intended to find the secret. A secret that he didn't find out until after the Dark Lord was weaken to the point where he had to stay in hiding to recuperate. Former Regulus Black set out to find the horcruxes however, it wasn't till much, much later in 1985 to be exact.

Haku or formerly known as Harry Potter was born in 1980 to loving parents, but a year after his birth is when everything changed. His parent's died that fateful night and he was brought on his relatives doorstep raised there for five years until he was founded by his master Zabuza. Once reunited the Dark mark after so long of being in a sleep; Zabuza set out with the elf and Haku by his side to finally destroy one the horcruxes, but the other reason was to say goodbye to their lives and open the door for their reincarnated lives and there was a reason why the actual souls were like they were.

Years, years since all of that happened and when Haku was eleven he received a letter from the wizarding community, but refused to go so early, his choice being that he wanted to stay with his Lord Zabuza. They were now back in Japan. The magical part of Japan to be exact and Zabuza thought it would be better if he attended his third year, but get some of his magical education here as the wizards here weren't arrogant as the British and they were more welcoming.

They went to some wizarding wand shop. "Well now buying first wand I see." He was a normal Japanese wizard wand-maker with spiky grey hair and, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked at Haku with a steady one before turning around towards the stacked wands and pulled out a box. "Go on take it."

Haku took the box and opened it, it was pure white. "Mr."-

The man smiled. "Ay, Yamaguchi." Then continued, "Just twirl and whirl see how it feels." So Haku did and, "Ay, splendid! Made up of cherry tree wood it's bares two cores dragon heart string and Diamond Dust. 11 1/2 inches long." He finished. Yes the crystal ice made the wands color, white which happened to several wands before.

After getting the wand they found a place and Haku was reading and practicing every day to perfect his mana or magic like his chakra. It went like this for several months and then Haku and Zabuza were moving again. Whilst on their travels the wands which were in their pouches were rarely or not used at all and that's because... "Don't rely on it too much Haku."

With that they continued to take on jobs, but one day when they were called in by a man who hired them as bodyguards Haku made a friend and named her Koyuki. The snowy white was smart and very intelligent and loyal to her young master Haku. However, the small group was buying supplies in a village and Zabuza walked out wearing a jounin uniform and a mask, his cleaver on his back. He looked long at his companion whose hair was down and wore a pink kimono with swirls. "Let's go Haku."

It was somewhat refreshing that they were no longer missing-ninjas or criminals, but then again with Zabuza's plans against wizarding London, which will most likely affect the wizarding world as a whole they might as well be. "Let's speed up Haku."

Why were they speeding up? They were being followed and Zabuza knew who they were. They abruptly stopped, and their backs were facing their chasers.

"That's him alright," exclaimed a short man with a weird mechanical eye. He and the others looked at the supposed girl and her attire a pink dress. No way was that Harry Potter!

Zabuza chuckled. "It's been year's old man." This man was dressed in a vest with pants and sandal/boots and a _huge_ sword on his back! They turned around and many gasped.

The boy looked feminine enough to pass as a girl!

Next to the short man with the mechanical magical eye was an average woman with pink hair, a tall man with golden eyes, and an old man who had no fashion sense. "I dare say, Regulus my"-

That man is Regulus Black!

"Zabuza Momoichi, I abandoned that name. Now, get to the point, why are you here?"

Tonks and Mad-eye's wands were out and ready to strike the death eater. "Show some respect _traitor," _Tonksgrowled her hair and eyes turning a dark orange. Haku took on step, but…

"Haku stand down."

Haku did as ordered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well now, I'm sure you know we came for the boy, Harry"-

"I abandoned that name just as my master abandoned his own," Haku answered. The wizards looked either shocked or surprise.

"You did what..?" Remus breathed out, but he was ignored by both ninjas.

Zabuza chuckled again. "Well said Haku." Just as he said that the wizards held out their wands. They didn't take to kindly to the word master because it was to close the followers of Voldemort - "I advise..." Haku smiled pleasantly, "That you don't attack Zabuza-sama or I won't hesitate to kill you were you stand."

Zabuza glance one over towards Haku, "Haku." It wasn't anger it was an order, and the boy bowed slightly and took a step back.

" Forgive me I stepped out of line."

"It is fine Haku in fact go and take care of the rest of the job. You have five minutes, go."

"Yes," was the simple reply then with one hand- hand-signs the boy was gone with the wind. "H-how did he..?" Remus stuttered.

"That's impossible to apparate at his age!" Tonks practically shrieked.

"Now, now calm down there's no need to overreact." Dumbledore said calmly. His twinkle never left his eyes, "I must know Regulus how did Harry come into your care?"

Zabuza growled. "You don't _heed to others request_, _do you_? And How Haku ended with me is none of your business." He folded his arms and continued, "Now quit wasting my time and get to the _point."_

Dumbledore sighed agitated. "We want Harry to attend Hogwarts since he missed his first to years."

Zabuza laughed airily. "You mean to attend so he could defeat Voldemort?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes at their expressions. What kind of fool fights in a war, but can't even say the enemies name without shaking in fear? Right… nothing, but arrogant cowards.

'Yes, of course that is indeed correct, but we would still like him to come and learn his magic before he loses it completely, "Dumbledore explained.

"On one condition..." Just then Haku appeared. "You took longer than expected Haku."

"Forgive me, but I had to play cat and mouse," Haku replied with a smile.

Before they could ask Zabuza spoke again to them. "Haku won't be attending as one of your students after all; you're nothing, but clients."

Clients, what did he mean by that?

"Clients…?" Remus questioned, asking for the ones present.

* * *

I know short, but more next chap! Untill next chap

I'm out:P


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.k Rowling and Kishi...

chapter 5

I know I haven't even finished my other story(ies) and I'm starting this one, but like I said there needs to be more Haku/harry/Zabuza love! Anyways hope you enjoy...

_**You**_

Note: Two characters from I Trust only you appear in this chapter, will they be stopped?

* * *

Before they could ask Zabuza spoke again to them, "Haku won't be attending as one of your students an after all; you're nothing, but clients."

Clients, what did he mean by that?

"Clients…?" Remus questioned, asking for the ones present.

"To sum it up we treat this as a mission, you pay use for our services." Zabuza explained.

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Then..." Haku moved, and pushed Zabuza to the side taking the blow. Smoke surrounded them.

What! "What just happened?" Tonks shouted. Mad-eye's magical eye was searching frantically, "There in the smoke we have to wait till it clears, but I tell you it ain't pretty."

Maniacal childish laughter, "Looks like the pretty boy took the hit." The smoke cleared revealing … Two women with wicked hearts, but one had a pole of electricity that was dead center.

Zabuza's eyes widen as well as the wizards who looked on in horror. Haku was hanging from the pole which stirked him dead on.

The one who laughed earlier laughed again, "Beauty I think their in shock."

Beauty smiled, "Why? That's insane they shouldn't be we didn't really kill him just added him to our collection," she singed; "But, I think his companion looks ready to murder us, what do you think, Love?"

Tonks fired and Moody followed, but the girls dodged throwing Haku like a rag doll. "Ahhahah, they think their magic will have any effect on us," Beauty said crackling. They disappeared and Haku laid motionlessly in Zabuza's hold.

"We need to head to the castle we have a healer ..."Remus started.

Zabuza stood straight, "He'd just did his job as a shinobi."

"What..? It doesn't matter he's going to die!" Tonks shrieked her hair turning many colors.

Zabuza ignored them and turned to face a grave looking Dumbledore," If he's dead then he's dead the mission is invalid," and he was gone with an injured Haku leaving the wizards.

Moody spoke in a gruff voice, There's no trace of them anywhere! They've completely vanished."

Dumbledore spoke gravely, 'It's a shame, but now there is no other choice we will have to find a boy who resembles Harry greatly."

"And, pray tell, Albus! Where will we find someone like that?" Remus shouted no longer having his calm interior.

Dumbledore smiled, "We search of course, but let's head back I have some business to attend to."

Let's go then, "Moody said, and the other two wizards followed the ex-auror and headmaster.

Zabuza appeared in the hotel room and placed Haku down, preparing to tend to the boy's nasty wound. As he worked on stitching up the wounded chest memories played…

_"Why don't we cut the chase Zabuza, and end this?" _

_Zabuza laughed with amusement and excitement, "Big words Kakashi, let's see you back them up!"_

_It happened instantaneously he was engulfed by nin-dogs, and Kakashi was charging up his lighting blade._

_"Lighting Blade!" _

_Zabuza's eyes widen, was this it? _

_A thousand birds that's what the Chidori was and Haku took the hit dead on._

Memories they were nothing, but yet they haunted him. "Haku..."

Zabuza got up, and walked over towards a chair placing it next to the bed and waited.

* * *

When Dumbledore and the other's arrived back in England he immediately set to work and told the wizarding community that Harry was coming, but not until the following year they went into an uproar.

"The savior has he abandoned us?" A reporter shouted she was none other than Rita Skreeter.

"No, no he has not, I assure you Mr. Potter is still our savior after all; he is the only one that can defeat the Dark Lord."

"Are you saying the Dark Lord is alive?" Another reporter questioned.

"Indeed he is and is waiting for the battle, but alas I assure that he will be stopped. "Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he smiled, "The real reason as to why Mr. Potter isn't here is because he is in training."

"Who is training him and when will he be attending Hogwarts?"

Damn the old coot likes to lie through his teeth doesn't he?

"I personally will be training him when he arrives at Hogwarts this September."

"Why wait until now to train him?" A third reporter asked.

Dumbledore's smile never waivered, "His magic is still in the developing stages and is still learning the basics he is not ready just yet."

"Now if there are no more questions, "The old man said turning to walk away, "I will take my leave."

Their protest were unheard and Dumbledore vanished, appearing in his office with a satisfied look the press brought his story, and now he just needed to find a replacement, but as always finding a replacement was tasking and work.

* * *

The ministry was not happy, not happy at all. You see not, only was Dumbledore hiding Harry Potter, but a fugitive has escaped Azkaban the most re-owned prison of the wizarding world, his name Sirius Black.

"Curse Dumbledore!" Fudge the prime ministry of magic hissed lowly. "He's after my position, and to make it worse no Potter!"

The man paced the room, "sir, he is not suited for your position, but Hogwarts"-Percy Weasely started.

Fudge stopped pacing, "That's it we've need to get involved! Set the Dementors to guard the school!"

Percy nodded. "Sir it shall be done, but wouldn't it be best to corner Dumbledore maybe we can find out about the boy."

Fudge smiled and patted Percy on the shoulder like that of a proud father, "Excellent idea my boy! Let's go!"

Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking when… "Ay, minister what can I do for you?"

"This school of yours is unsafe and is in need of better protection…"Fudge started then continued, "Dementor's will guard the school in accordance it that they will not be permitted on the school grounds, and the students will be perfectly safe."

Sirius Back was no criminal, but he was framed. Dumbledore muse was interrupted, "You can accept or have this school closed," Fudge said icily.

Dumbledore gritted his teeth, "Very well I accept the ministries protection. Now"-

"The boy...Where is he?"

Dumbledore forced a smile on his features, "He's out of range right now, but when I see him I'll tell of your ministry immediately."

"You best do Albus." Fudge growled then folded his arms turning to leave, "Let's head back Percy."

But, "Percy my boy, your family says to visit sometime." He received no reply form the teenager.

When they left Dumbledore wasn't happy, and his precious lemon drops were ignored for the rest of the day.

* * *

Zabuza stirred after just hearing the slightest of movements and looked around. Right, Haku seriously got injured.

"Zabuza- san…."It was weak, but he soft voice was indeed Haku's. "Take it easy Haku you just received a wound to the chest."

Haku reached out and his hand went to his chest right were the heart would be. He closed his eyes, "Zabuza-san "-

"Don't push yourself Haku like I said you just need to rest. Now, don't even think about bringing up the past this was no way like the fight with the scarecrow," He growled out.

"Yes," answered Haku as he obeyed his master's orders.

'You'll need it we'll leave for that blasted school in two weeks' time," and the ninja got up from the chair and walked out the room towards their former client to collect their payment.

Koyuki stayed perch on her stand as she watched over her master whilst his companion take care of some business.

All three unaware of what awaits them when they venture of towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

You guys think something happened to Haku? Yes, or no? Well I know short again, but hey slow process! Well untill next chap

I'm out:P


	6. Chapter 6

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock! Keep it up guy's cuz' yawl make the story a sucess!

* * *

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorceresses were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through.**

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.K Rowling and Kishi...

Chapter 6...**_You_**

Beauty and Love did damage to Haku, but they did more than just that unfortunately. But, what did they do and what will happen now?

Yes, to answer your queries Haku is a girl (fem Harry) however, it's about to get interesting^^Well I hope so…. This first part might be a little confusing, but hopefully I can explain it well… even though this chap might be a little confusing…

Coughs, No spoiler's so read on! Enjoy!

* * *

Haku was sleeping when Zabuza walked back in the room. The ninja sat in the same chair as earlier as he watched over Haku's exhausted form however; the moment when he closed his eyes was the moment the world stopped.

Yes, the world stopped and in that moment time changed drastically. You see the reason why was because of several changes taking place in the world one being that a young thirteen year old wizard/shinobi was changing in gender and his memories of a time spent with the Dursley's was changing also.

A boy about the same age as him with the same emerald eyes and looked similar to him, but he had glasses, shorter/ messy hair, and wore baggy clothing, his name was Harry Potter and he lived with the Dursley's however, Haku who's name name changed as well, it being Halienne Potter the sister to Harry Potter the boy-who-lived however, did not.

* * *

**Weeks…**

Time moved once more and Dumbledore sudden urge to find a replacement vanished, and memories of the day he and some order memories went to Japan played in his mind, you see the person they were going after was the girl-who –lived Halienne Potter, but they found something interesting and she presumably lost her life. Then the events of yesterdays with the ministry and press, those memories didn't changed. However, once he has the girl then the boy the world will be saved from Voldemort, but which child succeeds the prophecy? Now, the headmaster smiled the boy lived with his relatives the Dursley's and it was time to send him to Hogwarts.

So with his search of a replacement invalid, he sent out Hagrid to go and retrieve the boy-who-lived from his relatives.

A thirteen year old boy was sitting bored in his cousin's old room wishing that he could be anywhere, but at his current home, he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light and his very presence was in another world, but he scowled he was still at the Dursley's however, memories plagued his mind; memories that he doesn't remember having, memories of when he was only a child most likely however, who was the other babe that looked so much like the other infant, but had a more androgynous appearance?

That wasn't all his memories of his first two years of Hogwarts was still vaguely there, but what was missing?

Apparently more than he could chew.

"Boy get down here!" His uncle, uncle Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The thirteen year old boy scoffed, why was he here and what was that memory?

"Coming!" He hollered as ran downstairs to see what the whale-man wanted.

"Go and get in the car boy! We're leaving this, this mad town!" Vernon shouted and Harry was pushed towards the door and towards the yellow car. Hagrid found them on an island far, far away from civilization.

"Harry Potter," The half-giant boomed. No answer from the whale-family.

"I'm…... I'm Harry Potter, sir." Harry answered. He didn't get it, it was almost as if his memories were slowly disappearing and replaying as if it was his first time at Hogwarts or finding out about his family all over again.

Hagrid whipped his eyes. "I haven't seen you or your sister since you've were babies. Where is the lil lasso anyway?"

"Hm….Sir, I don't know what you mean? What do you mean I have a sister?" He turned to his relatives who looked purple.

Hagrid visibly fumed. "What? You never told the boy! What madness! Harry you don't know who you are or your sister?" He sighed in resignation. "Why? You and she are famous, born to lily and James Potter who died protecting you both!"

"That's right," Petunia hissed. "You once had a sister she was less than freak than you, but _we knew better_." Petunia smiled pleasantly. "We left her on the steps of the shore when we went to Japan and only grabbed you."

Harry clenched his fist in anger. "So you just…"

Vernon folded his arms, "Lucky we did," Vernon said snidely. "We couldn't afford to take care of two _freaks_."

It was time to lighten the mood a little bit, even if Hagrid wanted nothing more than to hex them into another dimension! Hagrid dug into his massive robes, "Here Harry I got something for ya….."He said taking out a mush cake. "Happy, thirteen birthday." then handed Harry the Hogwarts letter.

Harry opened the letter and read it put loud. "Dear Mr. Potter we here by inform you that you are invited to attend the finest school of witchcraft and Wizardry known as Hogwarts. Third year material…"

"A wizard..?"

Hagrid, he made himself comfortable. "Yup you and your sister Halienne are wizard and witch respectively."

So they stayed until the nasty weather led up then left. Harry who vaguely could remember doing something like this when he was going to his first year tossed it to the side. So he was doing nothing in his old world, but he doesn't remember much, but why was he going in is third year and repeating his first encounter? Who was this sister that Hagrid and most likely majority of the wizarding world knew of?

"Come on, now Harry we're going to the pub." Hagrid said and Harry nodded.

* * *

**Japan…**

Haku who was being watched by Koyuki and Zabuza groaned, "Zabuza-san..."

Zabuza looked at his companion, "I know something doesn't feel right and I have a suspicion that it has something to do with those two women that managed to do major damage to your body, Haku."

Haku nodded and sat up weakly. "Yes, it does Zabuza-san they've done something and now I have a sibling**- if two infants sitting in the crib looking at snake-like hand holding a wand** **had anything to do with it**-who's the same age as me, but does not have my abilities that much is certain." Haku's voice was soft spoken as ever, "However what they did to me is considered impossible."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "I think I know why they did such a thing to you Haku ..." Haku listened intensively to _her_ precious person. "They want two Harry's to exist. Think about it? They come the moment we say that we are no longer them we are our own person's, what I'm getting at is..." Zabuza paused; "Do you feel as though there are two of you, but only you have the reincarnated soul?"

A moment of silence, then…Haku nodded. "I feel more of my old self than Harry Potter and …"

"Exactly Regulus Black's soul which was my reincarnated body the soul no longer exists as if we are now two separate being, but at the same time the same beings."

Yes, indeed, Beauty and Love the two most powerful sorceress's in all magical myths did more than just turn Haku into a girl; they took the other souls which made them Harry Potter and Regulus Black respectively and took them making them as their counterparts. Making Haku and Zabuza as what they were only keeping a grain which connected them to the other Harry and Regulus the latter one faced his demised.

Haku stood and with one hand a mirror appeared then got undressed, but when he looked at himself his breath hitched.

"What's the matt-"Zabuza started, but...

"They not only messed with what they've shouldn't have been, but they... They..."

Oh yes, the scar was there as that was the thing that proofed that Haku and Harry were related, but he was now a _she_.

"Haku hurry it up," Zabuza commanded and Haku could hear Zabuza get up and grab his cleaver. The thirteen year old quickly got dressed into a pink kimono with flower petals and grabbed his wrist gently.

Zabuza gave his companion a long look before facing forward, "Haku your sibling is in their hands most likely, but we are still departing for that blasted school. Don't flinch and stop it with the insecurity I'm not getting rid of you girl, you're my tool, my weapon."

Haku smiled beautifully. "Always, I will be nothing else."

"Good now, grab what you need and let's go," Zabuza ordered as Haku let go of his wrist and grabbed Koyuki and the little bag with clothing and supplies then followed her precious person out the hotel.

Once in a clearing; Zabuza took out his wand. Good he could still do magic even though it was faint. Haku took out her snow-white wand and she smiled, she could do magic as well, as it seems she still had magic in her. "Let's go."

Zabuza with Haku's help made a port key and together they went through, it was time to pay the wizarding world a visit or two.

* * *

Yes, you guys aren't reading this chapter wrong there are now two Harry's one is Haku who is fem Harry, her former name is Halienne (I once had Harriet in this, but I changed since it was too close to Harry) Potter which she doesn't go by any more. The other is Harry Potter the canon one with glasses and Dumble's tool. The second thing is the ninja's souls are still in their bodies, but not the originals which are in the boy Harry and the other is no longer in this plane... So yes, this fic has more twist to it having Haku who was born as Harry, but his (which is the unborn one) soul resides in that harry, but now has the original harry who wasn't born as a reincarnated person. Makes thing's more exciting ^^ Oh yes, there will be Haku romance, slash yes, age do not know at the moment, but most likely Zabuza Imao yet.

Now again, third change was in order I had to guys, I felt after reading several times that I didn't have Love nor her companions change anything so , I decided to rewrite it to make it as though they changed it^^N I know so confusing!

Well, I'm out: P


	7. Chapter 7

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock! Keep it up guy's cuz' yawl make the story a sucess!

* * *

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorcerers were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through.**

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Everything is own by J.K Rowling and Kishi...

Chapter 7...**_You_**

Last time: Haku was turned into a girl, but that's not all a Harry Potter who never met Zabuza before nor was he reincarnated as Haku was engulfed in a bright light and brought to another time were Haku and he are related which they aren't, but Beauty and Love are the only ones that know the actual truth of what they did and the damage they caused. Now, what will happen?

* * *

Haku and Zabuza arrived in England, London just as Harry Potter and Hagrid set out to shop for the school year. "Zabuza-san is this good idea?" Haku questioned.

"We still have an agreement with that man Dumbledore and he may not be able to control you, but the Potter sibling; he will be able to pin under his will and in plus I still want to destroy Voldemort after all; I'm still considered as Regulus Black in this community and you are now Halienne Potter sister to Harry Potter."

Haku didn't like it, but if that's what her master wanted then she would obey. "I understand, Zabuza-san." Haku didn't need a pet because she had a snowy-owl named Koyuki and Hogwarts books really don't change or their curriculum is similar in all magic schools, and because she went to Mahou academy (short time) and learned from Zabuza-san himself she didn't need to purchase new ones. She didn't need to purchase a wand either all she needed were school robes which she voiced her discomfort, but Zabuza reassured her by saying.

"Just think of all the weapons you can hide away and if you end up in my house than more fun for us..."

Of course Haku smiled brightly and said, "Yes, of course."

Which is where they were headed just as a boy with black messy hair and glasses entered the shop with a half-giant who was licking away his ice-cream suddenly walked out towards the south side presumably heading towards the pet store. Zabuza and Haku entered.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Madame Malkin's asked.

Zabuza answered in a baritone that Haku was all to use of. "Hogwarts robes and several traveling cloaks, for Haku and I would like several traveling cloaks."

Harry Potter who was staying rooted because he was getting fitted also turned around and gasped. The young teen around his age was practically a beautiful person, but who was she?

_"Long live the potter twins"…. A man that didn't look like one, but a humanize snake with icky fingers, red glowing eyes held a stick towards two babes. _

Harry winced slightly. What was that? A fragment of his childhood; unfortunately or fortunately, Madam Malkin's brought him out of his short, foreboding memory that he would rather forget.

"Alright all done," Madame Malkin said as she moved to finish up Harry who sighed in relief. The seamstress went into the back to get their respective uniforms.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter," Harry said outstretching his hand.

Zabuza folded his arms as he shifted making his invisible cleaver more comfortable."..."

Harry flinched. Did he do something wrong? He then turned to the girl who turned to him with a beautiful smile. She outstretched her hand shaking his. "I am Haku Yukimura." Harry smiled then, "I was formerly known as Halienne Potter pleasure to meet you, Brother."

What?! Harry was completely and utterly shocked. This girl is his sister? She's the other infant that shows up in his blurry memories?

Harry smiled sheepishly. "So, I guess... We're siblings?" It was rhetorical however, how would one go about this situation? "Well, ah...Why .. Why you'd say formerly when introducing yourself? "

Haku giggled. "No it's not it's just I haven't went by that name for _years_, I've always been Haku."

Harry smiled back, "Well which name can I call you? I mean were siblings. Where were you for the past thirteen years? How come-"

Haku tilted her head in the direction Madame Malkin's was coming from, "Looks like she has found our sizes." Sure enough Malkin's came back with both hands full and handed Haku then Harry their uniforms.

Harry blinked. How did she do that?

"Let's go Haku."

Hagrid came back just as Harry ran and shouted. "Hey, wait!" Hagrid blinked furiously as he looked at the two he almost bumped into. There was another Harry or was this …Halienne!

"Halienne…."Hagrid breathe, of course when they went to Gringott's he was appointed to keep the extra seat open just in case Halienne ever did somehow make it out alive, but she looked different from Harry in a lot of ways.

Halienne whispered in the elder man's ear, and he whispered back. Next thing Hagrid and Harry noticed was that they were walking towards them. "Why don't we accompany you? Haku..." Zabuza gestured to the young ninja, "Would like to know her brother."

Only Haku and Zabuza seem to know that this Harry wasn't really related to her, but was her like a counterpart, but without the kekkei genkai of ice. The world however, doesn't know this, but one and that's the five united ninja nations- The five great nations that allied with each other. Why? Because they are the ones who keep the ninja way alive and watch over the reincarnated spirits in some shape or form.

With no objections and letting the name slide instead of fussing about the young girl's name being Halienne, Hagrid led them to Ollivander's.

Hagrid was in the middle while Harry walked on the giant's left side. Too the right was Zabuza-something and finally Haku who was walking side by side of the stern looking man. Haku looked to the side only briefly, a flap of white wings and a snowy-white owl appeared on her shoulders.

Her voice was soft just as it was earlier Harry noted. "Koyuki you're tired already, girl?" Haku's companion grunted and it seems that neither Harry nor Hagrid could understand, but Haku herself after all; she did speak in another language.

"Now, Zabuza-san ..."

"Haku don't bother nothing of what I just said will be apologized for, she should be used to flying faster with all the traveling we would do."

Haku tilted her head and smiled. "True," she said in English, but what did she mean? What was true? Harry wondered, but.…

"Halienne you need some-"

"Supplies is…. what you wish to say Mr. Hagrid, sir?" Haku interrupted. "However, I already have books, and other supplies." She continued to smile, "Why don't you just worry about Harry?"

Hagrid blinked in confusion, "But, that's….. How you've never been to Hogwarts before?"

Zabuza spoke looking at the half-giant, "Don't worry about Haku I already have her covered just worry about the boy."

"The only way you could possibly have materials is if you already attended..." Hagrid's eyes widen.

"Yes, I attended a magical school in Japan whilst traveling with Zabuza-san…"

Oh, that explained a lot. The Zabuza-guy was a wizard?

Hagrid turned to Zabuza as well as Harry, "You're a wizard?"

"Yea now, let's go before I change my mind and we leave you both." The ninja said as he walked ahead Haku, right by his side.

Hagrid tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Its best I let you know now Harry…. be careful this year. Now, let's go we can go and ahead and get your wand if you'll like?"

With a nod Harry and Hagrid followed Haku and Zabuza to the wand shop. The two ninja' staying outside, Hagrid however, did as well because of his size. "I'll be back, going get Harry's pet."

"Zabuza-san..."

Zabuza grunted.

"The boy he will have what I was supposed to have if I accepted the role as Harry Potter."

Zabuza grunted in response. Haku's assumption was right on the money, even if she stated something similar to what he had said yesterday when they found out about all this sorcery stuff that those two women pulled.

Hagrid came back with books, and an identical owl that looked much like Haku's own. "I know that she's nearly same to your own, but I think Harry will enjoy her." Hagrid said with a covered smile.

Haku reassured Hagrid as she soothed down an excited Koyuki. "It is quite alright and Koyuki just made a new friend." The half-giant beamed and rapped on the window just as Harry was done getting his wand.

Harry ran out the wand shop and stopped in front of Hagrid. "She's yours Harry."

The boy had a huge grin on his face as the owl slowly flew and landed on his arm, "Hedwig."

"Now, then Harry you have everything for the year ..." The giant turned to Zabuza and Haku who were presumably bored. "Well it was nice meeting you Halienne, I'll see you both at Hogwarts," and he disappeared.

"After going out today and yesterday, I kind of know my way back to the pub," Harry said sheepishly. When they got to the pub, Harry was relieved no one was paying attention so he led them to Tom. "Ay, lass –"

"One room for two," Zabuza answered and Tom gave them an odd look, but cave anyway he wasn't one to judge.

That night the day before September 1st rolled around Harry, was in his room thinking of today's events as Hedwig sat on her porch. What wizarding school did Haku go to? Why transfer all of a sudden, was it because of him and the fact that their sibling's? Or was it something entirely different?

Well any of his musing, were cut off by sleep claiming him.

Haku was getting out of her pink kimono and getting dressed for bed as she climbed in next to Zabuza, who was resting with his arms crossed, and his cleaver near the wall. "Looks like you had fun, Haku."

Haku tilted her head. "It was amusing he'd singled me out and never once met me before. Even if my scar wasn't covered today and my contacts weren't in …" She was referring to the half-giant Hagrid.

Zabuza laughed jauntily. "Leave it up to you Haku always playing mind games."

It wouldn't be Haku if she didn't play with her victims or targets and someone else who was her yet, wasn't now had everything that Dumbledore and the wizarding community would have given her right off the back, but who says a ninja couldn't have fun with wizards?

Haku continued to smile as her eyes closed automatically. "It wouldn't be fun playing if I didn't Zabuza-san."

**Dumbledore….**

Dumbledore smiled to himself. After sending Hagrid off he found an extra certificate with Halienne's name on it. Of course being the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world counted for something because he knew that whoever did what they did unintentionally helped him by making the former Harry Potter who somehow survived that attack a girl also made his search for a replacement invalid, and made it easier for a second Harry to be in this plane and …Dumbledore smiled broaden, he now had a savior on his side and the boy would most likely listen to his every word although the girl, Haku was what she called herself from the last encounter….

Was needed in his new plans so with that the headmaster got up from his chair; and needed to make a new story for the press, and ministry to believe. Unaware that his plans for Haku would not work in his favor because she would listen and obey only one person and that person wasn't him nor was it the wizarding community. That person is no other than her companion and most precious person Zabuza Momoichi.

* * *

Confusing yes, no? Imao probably is, but won't be. Anyways what will happen tomorrow for the Potter sibling's? Will they get along or are they already are?

Oh **I** **Trust** **only** **you'** still working on chap 21, but will be here soon!

Well until next chap...I'm out!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, but my insane imagination! Keep on rocking guys, cuz' yawl make story a sucess!

Chapter… 8

**_You_**

To answer reviews:

first is think of the soul thing like Kagome and Kikyou from Inuyasha, except Haku and Zabuza have small portions of those two individual souls-Now since their reincarnates of powerful missing-ninjas only one soul can be dominate so Regulus is dead making Zabuza the main soul of his body which slowly changed to fit the ninjas needs; as for Haku it is the same, but unlike her soul which is the boy –who-lived was split instead of one dying making an alternated universe where two Harry's exist one being her and the other being a counterpart, which is why I have them as sibling's.

2. Because Zabuza has a grain of Regulus soul he is able to perform magic to extend; as for remembering of the 4th war not much really. Meaning it's a fuzzy memory. However, that is needed because …..Well you'll see later on in the story!

3. Ok Harry (Boy) before yes, he has attended his first and second years at Hogwarts. The repeating of the first experience was how I wanted Haku and Harry to meet, and for Harry to learn a history in which never happened if the two women that changed Haku didn't interfere, but eventually his memories which I mentioned were vague will slowly return. All of it, including the last encounter with the Dursley's. However, his wizard stuff is inside Dursley's cupboard so none of it was brought with him, which is also why he re-experiences his first year of getting supplies –without the enthusiasm of it all.

4. Yes, Dumbledore will try, but his plans will need a whole lot of effort.

Oh yes, I do know that Harry is the only one who can tell the twins apart, but for now just work with me… Well enough of me answering queries because… if I continue you guys won't get to read this chap so...

_... _Japanese

* * *

It was early when Haku and Zabuza woke up. Haku was reading a book while Zabuza was thinking of a plan, "Haku?"

Haku closed the book, marking her page then turned to face Zabuza, "Yes, Zabuza-san..."

"We need followers Haku, and at that school there is only one house that has everything that I'm suggesting." He paused; "Get us into that house Haku."

Haku nodded, and stood, Zabuza following suit. Haku and Zabuza got dressed into their Kirigakure attire the latter wearing a jounin uniform.

Haku placed Koyuki's cage inside the scroll which held majority of her school supplies, but her wand which like Zabuza's was in her pouch. "Let's go Haku."

Haku followed Zabuza out the room, and they went out to train before 10'oclock rolled around.

Harry awoke around nine, and nine-thirty. He went down for breakfast after checking everything. When he reached the last step voices, familiar voices at that reached his ears yet, it's almost as if….He was hearing the people for the first time. How was that even possible?

"Black he escaped."

Oh, Arthur will it be safe this year at Hogwarts?"

Harry walked passed convincing himself that the school would be safe with Dumbledore around or at least he hoped. He sat on a table that was occupied with kids his own age. "Oh, hello I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, as she was the first to notice him.

Harry smiled, it was coming back the memories, and the gushy haired girl in front of him was his best friend. "Harry, Harry-'

"Harry Potter!" A red-haired boy shouted; he was a Weasley. "I'm Ronald Weasley by the way. Hey, do you…?"

Harry raised a brow, "What?" If he remembered correctly his best mate was asking about his scar.

"Your scar…" Harry smiled sheepishly, and showed his lightning bolt scar, "Wicked!"

A red-haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "Ron stop forgetting about us. It's rude to introduce yourself, and not the people accompanying you." The young twelve year old chided. Then she smiled, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Bill, and-"

"I'm Fred and this is George." One of the twins said, even to this day Harry could not for the life of him tell which twin was which.

"No I'm Fred, and this is George." The other said.

Ron spoke up taking out his pet rat, "This is Scabbers he's been in the family for years."

A meow was heard, and an orange looking cat was suddenly jumping towards Ron intending on getting the rat. "Mione put that beast away!"

Hermione picked up Crookshanks. "He isn't a beast he's a cat."

Ron snorted, and turned back to Harry who was looking around for someone. "What's the matter mate?"

By this time the whole Weasley family excluding the two eldest sons was sitting at the table. Arthur stood outstretching his hand, "its pleasure to finally meet you Harry. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly." After introducing his wife he suddenly had a glow about him. "I'm so excited to finally meet you, you have no idea! I'm fascinated. Tell me you lived with muggles, what are they like? "

Harry inwardly flinched. Talking about the Dursley's was a tender subject not for pleasant ears. He then smiled. "Likewise sir," clearly avoiding the rest, but then his smiled vanished.

"Is something the matter dear?" Molly asked worriedly.

"My sister did any of you see her?" Harry asked, no longer looking around.

"The girl-who-lived was really found?" Hermione said in disbelief. She clarified at the Weasley's looks, "I didn't believe the prophet after all; it was said that she didn't survive or went missing."

Hermione continued more in an excited tone. "I read everything about you, it said that you"-

Harry smiled wanly. "Don't believe everything that you read or hear."

"So mate," Ron started excitingly, but...

"Come on now, you can talk on the train." Molly gestured to them, "It's time to leave for the express."

"Yes, yes quite right. Let's go." Arthur said helping them exit out the pub.

Before Harry could board the train with everyone else, he was pulled over by Mr. Weasely. "Harry be careful, and don't go looking for Black."

Harry looked confused, "Why would I go looking for someone who wants me dead?"

With that Harry boarded the express train.

Haku and Zabuza whose Kubikiribōchō was sealed away for the time being; made it within ten minutes time, and boarded the train, Koyuki flying on her own towards Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

They found an empty compartment, well almost empty-there in the other seat was a man sleeping. Zabuza walked over towards the empty seat, and sat near the window Haku followed sitting right by his side.

The compartment was quiet, well if you count the light snores then the compartment door opened again revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ay, sorry this-" Harry paused. "Haku?"

Haku turned towards him, "Ay, Harry-onii-san."

Ron and Hermione looked confused as they turned to Harry who was grinning. "Guys this is my sister Haku."

"You're welcome to join us, but it'd be crowded, and Mister over there seems to be very tired," Haku spoke softly.

Harry smiled wryly, maybe another time?

"It's ok we'll find a different compartment I think the next one is empty. Come one guys," He said turning around leaving the two adults and Haku.

They found the second compartment empty. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed once seated, "That was your sister Halienne Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, although she prefers Haku over Halienne."

"Haku..?" Hermione questioned curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Yea and I don't see anything wrong with it. She said that she was always known as Haku, and I respected that."

"Wait," Ron buttered. "What you talking about mate?"

Harry inwardly sighed, but smiled the two were his best friends no matter which plane he was in. "We were separated when we were born. I never knew that I had a sister till my thirteen birthday. Of course I was thrilled, but angry because I was left with our relatives, but that soon change."

"Oh..." Hermione said sadly. "But where was she? Why did she suddenly come to England? I read that she was-"

Harry held up a hand silencing the girl. "Not all books are accurate."

Hermione nodded, and changed the subject. "We're in Gryffindor. Do you know which house you're going to be in?"

Harry smiled mysteriously. He knew what house he wanted, and the house he was going to be in, but hey, they didn't know that!

"I'm not sure." He answered.

They accepted the answer, and the trio talked aimlessly about whatever came to mind that's till Ron and Harry got into a conversation about Quidditch.

Hours later, Haku got up, taking out her wand. "Zabuza-san..?"

"Go ahead Haku; I'll take care of here." Haku nodded, and exited the compartment.

"Oi, how long are you going to sleep?" Zabuza said, kicking the man lightly.

Remus Lupin woke up with a groan. That kick wasn't light!

"Hmm…"

"Take out your wand; I assume you're a wizard yes? No, time unwelcomed company is on the way."

Remus blinked still somewhat asleep, suddenly it turned pitched black.

* * *

Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's compartment door slid open revealing Haku. "Hey, Haku what's the matter?" Harry asked.

Haku spoke softly, but her expression was devoid. "Stay still, and stay behind me." She said, standing in front of the trio who were sitting in the seat.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked incredulously.

Haku tilted her head in their direction, and smiled. "Just stay put."

Just as she said that it suddenly got really chilly, and really; really dark.

* * *

Unnatural was what the feeling was as if everything was being sucked on, and life was decaying as the frost became thicker, and thicker. Black shadowy figures appeared outside, and few appeared inside the train. Haku read on the only attack that could send these creatures away for a while.

'**Expecto Patronum**!**'** Haku shouted as a bright-white, translucent animal with wings appeared. It was a white Pegasus.

The dementors' were falling back, and the area was cleared completely. Haku stood up straight, and turned towards Harry, and his friends who were gasping for breath. "What-what were those things?"

"What was that spell?" Hermione asked.

The compartment door opens revealing Zabuza, and the man who was sleeping earlier. "Good you all are alright. Thankfully I can answer your questions. Those were dark creatures known as Dementors'; they feed on happiness and are capable of removing the soul by a single kiss. There is only one known way to repel them as they cannot be killed, and that's the use of the patronus charm."

Lupin took a seat as he continues to explain to the Gryffindor trio. Haku and Zabuza however, "Well let's go Haku."

"Where are you-"Lupin asked, but...

"Back in our compartment," Haku answered before following Zabuza, leaving the trio and Remus Lupin.

In a few more hours the train will stop for Hogwarts, and many, many students new and old will be engulfed in the schools magic that enchanted all for centuries.

* * *

I know short, but next time: Arrival at Hogwarts & more!

Until then, I'm out: P

* * *

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorcerers were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorcerers were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through.**

As, I mentioned in previous chap –Harry will get is memories back however, because the two women messed with the timelines ….. No spoiling!

Oh, sorry guys for the late up-date!

Harry met his two best friends Ron and Hermione. They board the Hogwarts express, but then dementors attacked, what will happen now?'

Chap: 9!

* * *

"Back in our compartment," Haku answered then followed Zabuza, leaving the golden trio and Remus.

The four passengers were quiet which felt very suffocating. "Whoa! That was wicked! Can't believe that your sister knows such a cool spell," Ron exclaimed.

"Sister…?" Remus repeated. "Then you're..?"

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter." He waited for the fans-scream, but nothing came from the man, but a smile.

"I know who you are. Pleased to meet you I take it these two are your friends?" Harry nodded.

"Mr. Lupin, sir." Hermione started. "Professor you said the patronus charm is a highly advance charm that isn't taught in the curriculum, and from what I read in the books it isn't in them. So how is it possible for Haku to know it?"

"Argh! It doesn't matter how, Mione!" Ron particularly shouted. "All that matters is-"

"Ron!" Harry hissed nudging him the ribs.

"What? You know you want to learn a cool spell like that!" He defended. "Besides doing our first and second years we didn't learn anything cool like it anyways!"

Harry remembered alright. They fought a troll, saved Hermione, and won the quidditch cup. The second year was the year he found out he was a parselmouth, the chambers opened and he saved Ginny.

Was Haku a parselmouth as well?

"Harry." He heard his friends call. Why were they calling for him? Unless…

Harry blinked, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"You sure we were calling you for like ever." Ron said, looking at Harry with worry.

"Yea," Hermione added. "You seemed out of it. Are you positive?"

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Yea positive guys stop worrying."

They peered at each other before nodding. "We've believe you."

Harry smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."

Remus sighed, but smiled anyways. They were good friends for Harry. "Well then let's put the dementors's and the charm behind us and"-The compartment door skidded open with an unruly bang.

Revealing a thirteen year old, who had blond hair almost white skin and grey eyes, now Harry remembered Draco Malfroy and his goons Grabbe and Golye.

Ron groaned and Hermione glared. It was Ron who spoke," What do you want, Malfoy?"

The platinum blond wasn't fazed. "Oh, it's just Weasley and Granger. Pity." His friends giggled behind him. He ignored them staring at Harry not, even noticing the professor.

"Well, well I hear that the Potter siblings are on this train."

"And so what if they are?" Harry asked glaring.

Draco answered with a lazy drawl; "Nothing much, really." He noticed Professor Lupin and backed off. He wasn't a complete fool, he wasn't about to start a scene with an adult around. "Who's that?"

"A new teacher," Harry answered. Lupin putted down his façade of reading the latest gossip and looked towards Malfoy. "Well, now shouldn't you be in your compartment? Scurry along."

Draco with a resentful demeanor spoke, "C'mon let's go." He left and his bodyguards followed.

Professor Lupin spoke to Harry and his friends, "I assume he wasn't a friend of yours?" Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads in the negative.

"Well, now since that's over with- Here." Lupin said throwing a small package towards Harry, "Take it." Harry turned it around it was a chocolate frog.

Harry raised a brow. "It's from a few moments ago. Your friends already have one," and Harry looked to see his friends indeed had one in their laps, but weren't touched.

"Professor how is it possible?" asked Hermione once again. However, Professor Lupin once again dropped the subject and told the trio that they would arrive to Hogwarts in twenty minutes. Hermione hurriedly got out to change and was back within minutes to spare.

With fifteen minutes left Harry sighed and stood up. "Where you going, mate?" Ron asked.

"My sister, I almost forgotten, but I should go see if she's alright."

Ron and Hermione stood up. "We'll come with."

Harry with a smile nodded and he and his friends headed towards the second compartment. Lupin smiled, "you've grown, Harry."

* * *

Haku was sitting in the seat closest to the window while Zabuza's head lay in her lap; her hand absent-mindedly running through his spiky –like hair. Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō rested against the wall near the window; close for either to reach.

A puff of smoke before… "Hm…..It seems we are expecting an assignment." Zabuza said opening one eye.

"So it seems," Haku answered. When the smoke cleared their sitting across from them was a summon hound. They accepted the scroll and opened it. "What's it say Haku?" Zabuza asked now sitting up.

"It appears that a rat is our target. Kill on site." Haku answered. Zabuza leaned closer towards Haku, looking over the scroll himself.

"You're right to call him a rat Haku." Zabuza was about to open his mouth to speak again, but he was soon focused on the door. Haku handed the hound the half scroll which held their approval of the mission and the hound disappeared.

"Brother, it is not wise to eavesdrop on others conversations." Haku spoke softly, but firmly. The compartment door opened revealing an embarrass Harry, a guilty looking Ron, and an equally embarrass Hermione.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Sorry we didn't mean to, and if it helps we didn't hear anything." Which was true the only thing they heard was 'You're right to call him a rat,' but who were they talking about? Harry just hoped that what he thought in the hotel wasn't true.

"Well are you three coming in, or are you going to stand by the door all day?" Zabuza asked indifferently.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who closed the compartment door walked over toward the empty seat across from the ninjas and sat down, Harry in the middle.

"Well," Harry started awkwardly at first. "I wanted to know if you were alright Haku and I brought you a chocolate frog just in case." He said holding out a wrapped frog.

Haku smiled. She liked the idea more and more of having a sibling. The two sorceresses may have messed up with the timeline, but it did have some good come out of it both Haku and Zabuza thought.

"You didn't have to, brother." Haku answered as she continued to smile. "But, if you insist I will take it."

Harry grinned and threw the wrapped up candy. "Don't mention it. I already had one so you can eat that one."

Haku nodded un-wrapping the contents slowly. The frog released from its wrappings jumped, but was caught by Haku's quick reflexes.

"Whoa, that was an awesome catch." Ron said amazed.

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

Haku took a tentative bite and handed the frog to Zabuza, who took one look before grabbing it and taking a bite as well; finishing up the remains of the chocolate desert.

"Feeling better, Zabuza?" Haku questioned sincerely.

"Much Haku," the elder ninja answered. Clenching and unclenching his left hand, "Much better."

Haku smiled, but said nothing. Harry and his friends watch the exchange and he was a little jealous.

Hermione spoke breaking, Harry out of his temporary state. "So Haku, what house do you think you will be in? Sorry I'm Hermione Granger, third year. Well I and Ron here." She gestured towards the red-head teen, "Are in Gryffindor. Oh, let me explain you might not know. You see there are four-"

"Sorry to interrupt Granger-san, but I already know about the competition among the four houses and to tell you the truth, I do not care for such things. I'm here for a reason and I will learn what I can in order to protect what's precious to me and myself included."

The trio looked confused while Zabuza remained indifferent opting just to listen to Haku's speech. "What are you blabbering about?" Ron asked rather rudely. Harry glared and he quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"No offense taken. I'll explain quickly we don't have much time before we stop for Hogwarts." Haku replied. The trio listens tentatively. "Brother, you have two very important people beside you." His friends looked embarrass and he looked downcast, clearly he was embarrass too. "These people will make you even stronger than you are now. For their happiness will become your happiness. Are you three, understanding so far?"

Ron scratches his cheek, "Wait. What?"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted exasperated. Harry just smiled apologetically, "Sorry again, sis."

Haku laughed. "It is fine. To sum it up your precious people will be your strength. For when someone has someone precious to protect they become immensely strong."

The trio nodded in understanding, but Zabuza doubted that they grasped Haku's words. Hermione looked at her watch. "Well, we should be heading back to our compartment. The train will be arriving in two minutes." She said, standing. Ron followed, but Harry had more to ask his sister.

"Harry c'mon," Ron urged.

"Brother, you can ask me anytime, but it's best you go. I'll see you inside, ok?" Harry mutely nodded and followed his friends.

The train finally stopped and students old and new were departing the train. "A familiar voice reached Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's ears, "first years this way!"

He noticed Harry and his friends. "Harry!"

They tried to cry back, but the on crowd kept them moving.

"Harry Potter."

The trio turned around to see none other than McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts and the head of Gryffindor standing in front of them. "Come with me. You two go inside." Harry looked back at his friends before following McGonagall back inside missing Haku and Zabuza who slithered through the crowd heading towards the boats of first years.

"First years," Hagrid repeated as he looked between Haku and Zabuza skeptically. Other first years doing the same mostly looking at Zabuza. Was he a student?

Zabuza answered with an annoyed baritone, "Well you giving us a boat or are we just going to stand here?"

Hagrid bristled. "Now, listen here, I don't know who you are, but-"

"He's with me, Mr. Hagrid. Remember we met just last week's ago with my, brother."

Hagrid realized then grumbled. "Fine, but ya' best go to Dumbledore once inside. Mr. Momo."

Zabuza ignored the name and rolled his eyes; "Yea, yea. Don't tie the knot to tight."

Once on the boat Haku scanned the area. "Haku."

Haku stopped and looked at her precious person, waiting, waiting on an order to be given. "Our mission comes first, but you've come to enjoy the illusion just as much as many others have."

Haku eyes shined as she smiled, "I admit I do enjoy the illusion of having a brother that is something I have never had. Zabuza, can we live this illusion to the fullest?"

Zabuza chuckled. "Yeah, Haku we can." He would never admit that he enjoyed seeing her smiles and a having a sibling to protect just added to them.

Haku smiled redefied. She was grateful, Zabuza-san was kind to her, and to the contrary belief treated her better than some masters would others. "Thank you, Zabuza-san."

He nodded. "But, we keep it away from him, it be best if he doesn't know."

Haku ever loyal answered with a smile, "Of course."

They came closer and closer as they passed over a lake and a curious first year was being a little too much of the curious cat. "Let's go Haku we can run the rest of the way."

Zabuza and Haku were out the boat the latter caught a first year Dean Thomas, as he was placed back inside his boat. "Be careful next time, curious one." Haku said gently before, following Zabuza across the lake.

"You, we'll catch up from here. Take the others." Hagrid nodded in astonishment. How did they do that? Now they've running on water as if it was natural!

The magnificent school of Hogwarts came in view as many first years were in awe. Dean Thomas in particular was shouting, "I drowned in the lake!" He was grinning madly.

While the first years were lined up heading inside the castle, other students were already inside sitting at their respective tables. However, one was in Dumbledore's office with McGonagall. Two people however, were in hiding, waiting. They were none other Zabuza Momoichi and Haku Yukimura.

"Good evening my, boy. I assume your arrival was fascinating?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, good. Lemon Drop…? No." Dumbledore continued to smile as his twinkle became more and more visible. "Well, now do you know why you are here?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, my boy too be sorted of course."

Harry looked perplexed. "But, sir…. I'm just arriving shouldn't I be sorted with the rest of the first years?"

Dumbledore smiled, waving Harry off. "Nonsense, my boy, I would have had your sister sorted here as well, but I do not know if she has arrived." The old man said, running his fingers through his beard.

"Oh," was all Harry could say even though it was a few weeks, he still could not believe he even had sister. However, it fascinated him; he wouldn't trade it for the world. McGonagall gestured Harry to sit in the chair as an old hat was placed over his head.

_"Ay, lots of courage, I see. Not a bad mind at all. Not, much of books, well I know just were to put you." The hat said._

_Harry was about to ask some questions when..." From another timeline, ay, well then you'll make this very easy. " _

_"Don't tell anyone I like my new life. I have a sister, and –"_

_"Understand I will not, tell anyone." Then the hat spoke in a loud booming voice. _"**_Gryffindor_**!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Splendid! Now, let's go." The stood up from his seat and together the three headed towards the Great Hall, where many were waiting. Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table with a grin.

Ron leaned forward. "So what happened, mate?"

Harry smiled, "nothing just that I was sent to be sorted. Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No nothing." Just then McGonagall stood.

"First years when I call your name you'll come up and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses. Now," she started calling out each first year.

"Sean Patterson." McGonagall called. An 11-year-old shyly walked over and sat in on the stool. "Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall looked down on her next set of names, and her eyes widen. Their on the list was Halienne Potter, which was the name she had to say right now! However, just as she uttered..."Hali-" The name disappeared and in its place Haku Yukimura appeared.

She blinked, as she didn't know what was going on? She would have to tell Dumbledore later.

"Minerva is something wrong?" she heard Dumbledore ask.

"Hm... No just thought I saw something."

Dumbledore raised a brow, "And that-"

"Nothing," McGonagall quickly answered and went back to calling roll.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked perplexed. "Harry has your sister sorted with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No she wasn't." Looking around, but he didn't see her or her companion. He looked back up at the head table with the rest as the heads were talking among themselves. He discretely saw the headmaster get up and leave the Great Hall.

Dumbledore said the password and his gargoyle opened.

"It's been a while old man."

Dumbledore putted on a pleasant grandfatherly smile. "Ay, Regulus my, boy there's no need to hide from me."

Zabuza didn't come out of the shadows. "Afraid not, old man, but I suggest you go back to your students unless you want something to happen to them?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "My, dear boy clearly you're not, understanding. You see no one remembers the event of meeting you or the 'real' Harry Potter because I," Dumbledore paused; putting his hand on his chin, presumably in thought. "I jammed their memories."

What? What did he do? That was messed up.

"That's just sick old man, you don't care for the 'greater good,' you're just worried about your reputation."

Dumbledore clapped his hands in applause. "Congratulations Regulus, my boy. Really, but the girl-"

Zabuza growled. "Her name is Haku and I be damned, but now, that's not important at the moment old man. It's time you go back and finish up your little ceremony."

Dumbledore smiled, waving Zabuza off. "Very, well then Regulus. I will go and I assume you and Halienne are following."

Haku's needles were in her hand. Apparently the old wizard didn't heed to others request. Zabuza placed a hand on her shoulders, and chuckled. "I'll let it slide for now, but yea see you later."

Dumbledore frowned all he heard after wards was a puff and then nothing. He straightens up and heads back towards the Great Hall.

Dumbledore arrived back just as McGonagall was calling out the students with last names of Y. "Hanna Yuki." A young 11-year-old young girl sat on the stool and was sent into Hufflepuff.

The table clapped loudly. "Haku Yukimura," McGonagall called, but no first year walked down the aisle. Many students standing looked around, but no one moved. People looked around, but Harry saw it. He saw Haku and her companion from the train, Zabuza standing like shadows behind the teachers table.

Harry looked confused. How could no one see them? Better yet, why was he the only one who could see them?

He saw Haku place a finger over her lips facing in his direction as she mouthed. 'Don't say a word.'

McGonagall called again, "Haku Yukimura."

Nothing, until, "Aren't you going to place the hat over my head?" A soft voice said directly from the side, meaning the person was sitting on the stool.

The teachers nearly jumped out of their seats and students forgot to blink. "Would you people hurry it up? We do have things to take care of."

How long has that man been standing behind Ms. Yukimura?

Snape held out his wand, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Zabuza paid him no mind. "Old man, stop stalling and get this ceremony over with."

Dumbledore stood placing on a reassuring smile. "It appears that Mr. Black here will be with Ms. Yukimura. Minerva continue with the sorting." He sat back down not caring if the information sunk in, but Zabuza wanted to destroy something. He was _no_ _longer Regulus Black!_

McGonagall picked up the hat and placed it on Haku's head; "_Cunning, brave. Yes, brave and strong, and knowledgeable; very loyal indeed, but to one, and their not him. Hm... You're the 'real' Harry Potter though now, you are your former self. A ninja, ay?-"_

_"Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm on a tight schedule." Haku said softly, but the treat could be heard clearly. _

_The hat went silent._

_"Ay, you're on a mission I see. You'd do well in any house, but which house suits you best? Hm… Well then there's just one place to put you…" The hat spoke out loud. **"**_**Slytherin_!"_**

The slytherin table applauded loudly, but Harry looked shocked. He thought they were going to end up in the same house. Dumbledore wasn't pleased Haku was supposed to be in Gryffindor with the boy! Snape whose memories along with mad eye Moody's were the only ones left alone and he knew that some things have changed dramatically. The reason, Dumbledore trusted him completely, which was going to be the old man's down fall.

He along with many watched as the girl Haku got up and walked gracefully over towards the Slytherin's table. Mr. Black closely following behind step for step; the main thing or object many were staring at was the cleaver strapped to the man's back.

Snape eyebrows netted together. Black? Black who? It was clear that it wasn't Sirius Black. The only Black he remembered in Slytherin was none other than- That man is Regulus A. Black! But, that's impossible he'd died!

His musing were put on hold however, when McGonagall recomposed herself and spoke again calling out the last rolls of student names. Once that was done, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"Welcome new and occurring students. It is a pleasure to have you back at the most finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. But, now I have some important announcements before we began to feast!" Many students cheered. "Firstly..."

* * *

**I know I said more would happen, but I'm saving it for next chapters. Oh, Dumbledore showing his true colors! What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly, Harry's birthday was July 31st so let's have a cheer. HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER!

Secondly, yes, Dumbledore did jam up some memories and Harry did remember some stuff, but now the sorceresses are not too happy about that. The reason, they take pride in their experiments. However, yes, you are right the memories aren't Haku's there just Harry's.

Thirdly, no more spoiling –XD!

Chap: 10!

Last time: new and old students finally arrived at Hogwarts, and the sorting took place. What will happen now?

* * *

He along with many watched as the girl Haku got up and walked gracefully over towards the Slytherin's table Mr. Black closely following behind step for step. The main thing or object many were staring at was the cleaver strapped to the man's back.

His musings were put on hold however, when McGonagall recomposed herself and spoke again calling out the last rolls of student names. Once that was done, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"Welcome new and occurring students. It is a pleasure to have you back at the most finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. But, now I have some important announcements before we began to feast!" Many students cheered. "Firstly…"

When Haku sat down a dark green robe with silver was draped over her clothing like a veil. Zabuza followed, his Kubikiribōchō still strapped on his back. They ignored the stares.

Dumbledore continued to speak, "Is on a happier note..." Snape along with the rest of the staff stared at Professor Lupin. The potions master was not happy. After all; it was known in the wizarding world that Professor Snape always wanted the DADA position.

"_Look_ _at_ _Snape_!" Ron hissed to Harry, who was clapping with some other students.

"Why? What's the matter with him?" He whispered back.

"You mean you don't _know_!" Ron hissed and Harry shook his head. As Ron explained Harry, was once gain brought into distant memories. One in particular, that's right. Severus Snape, potions master hated him with a passion, but, why? Harry couldn't figure it out.

Would he hate Haku as well?

Ron whispered, "Mate. Hey? Are you listening?"

Harry blinked and nodded. "Yea, I'm listening."

The two were brought out of their conversation when... "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn has retired and his replacement is Rebeus Hargid. He has happily agreed to take on the job along with his gamekeeper duties."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with others clapped, and from the corner of his eye Harry, saw Hagrid's redden face and hidden grin.

"We should've known!" Ron boasted. "Who else would assign a biting book?"

Dumbledore spoke again, his tone serious. "Well, now that the good news is out the way I am afraid that I have some unfortunate news." He paused; "Dementors of Azkaban are patrolling the school." He paused again; "They cannot be fooled by tricks. Neither will pleading or excuses work against them. Curfew has been changed to eight pm. However, breakfast is still at seven with classes starting at eight am. In order to ensure that everyone reaches their classes safely Mr. Flinch will be scouting the halls and perfects will be as well." Many students and staff looked perturbed by this.

Harry frowned. Haku however, was listening, but it was so boring! However, Dumbledore wasn't through speaking. "I think that is of most-No, I'm afraid not." Students and staff listened. "Among us is a former student who was the seeker and kept his team winning." No one gathered what Dumbledore was saying except for two. "I would like if he would come up now."

Staff and students looked around for the person, but they all left out one very important prospect, the prospect that the person was the one with the muggle toy. Or so they dubbed it. Snape whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

"Headmaster, are you sane? He is a death-eater! Is it wise to put more innocents in danger?" Snape knew that he committed many crimes, and longed to repent and keep his promises. One promise in particular, to protect the potter's –both no matter what.

Dumbledore ignored Snape who was concerned for everyone's safety. "It seems that he is just as I remembered. Let's humbly re-welcome back; Regulus Black of Slytherin!"

No one moved, but gasp were heard. Wasn't Regulus Black dead?

The Slytherin table was the first to rear out of their momentary shock and clapped loudly, slowly following them were the other houses. Zabuza really, I mean really wanted to destroy something, or someone. The first on his list was the headmaster himself, but he knew he couldn't nor, yet at least. Haku wasn't too happy either, but like her master she held her cool.

Zabuza and Haku peered at each other before Zabuza stood and walked painfully slow towards the teachers table. Students watched perplexed. They wondered what his business was.

Dumbledore smiled, but it soon disappeared.

Zabuza stood over next to the stool. He addressed the staff and students in an indifferent, cold, baritone. "Look brats, I'm only going to say this once. My name is Zabuza Momoichi. Regulus Black died a long time ago. I hear that come out of your mouth; you won't get a response from me." Actually they wouldn't get a response period! He then jumped from the small platform. If he had anything else to say to those brats, it wouldn't be anything good, and he still was in the mood to destroy something.

Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands. "That's was interesting Mr. Bla-Momoichi." He said, his frown hidden. "Now then let's also welcome two new students with us. They have already been sorted into their houses, but I think it would be best if it is out. Let's all give a round of applause and welcome, Harry and Halienne Potter. Yes, Harry a fine Gryffindor we are pleased to welcome you to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. May you make friends and stay for years to come."

Students cheered and whispered. Harry blushed in embarrassment; he wasn't expecting to be introduced like that.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, placing one finger in the air; it was presumably a controlling spell because everything fell silent.

Dumbledore stood magnificently, flowing with a hidden strength over the entire student body and staff. Haku and Zabuza didn't like it one bit.

"Now, Halienne Potter," Students and staff looked for the girl, but none knew who, or where she was. No one except three Gryffindor students, but when Harry looked the seat was empty?!

A seat was empty by the Slytherin table. A voice spoke from the front from the small platform. "I prefer Haku Yukimura." Everyone looked up. "I have never once been called Halienne or any name, but. So, please..." Haku smiled pleasantly. Snape, Remus, McGonagall, and the other staff members however, could feel the intent to kill. Dumbledore ignored this or was completely ignorant to it.

Puff… I doubt it.

"Just call me Haku." Haku jumped down and landed gracefully just as Zabuza did moments ago and walked leisurely back towards the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore clapped his hands; "Now, That is everything of importance so, let's…FEAST!"

Mounds and mounds of food appeared on every table. Ranging from different varieties, but Zabuza nor Haku were very interested in eating any of it neither were they interested in petty squabbles.

Students chattered happily among themselves however, two tables of students were overjoyed. They were the Gryffindor and Slytherin students respectively, but many were wondering just what did this mean? What would happen to the two most competitive houses at Hogwarts? Would they have to put away their differences and become one or would they continue to squabble?

Harry smiled as he was surrounded by friends, and told of the previous years. However, with that came the memories, but he'd ignored it in favor of enjoying his 'new life, a new year.' Which, he sincerely hoped was going to be normal.

Draco leaned in confident that his charm would work on Haku. Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend didn't like Haku one bit. She was a Potter, no matter what name she went by! Many Slytherin's thought silently.

"Draco quit, _she's_ _a Potter! _Related_ to that bloody, Potter over there!" Pansy hissed in disgust. _

Draco turned from Haku and faced his girlfriend. "You're right, Pansy. But"-

"Brats," Zabuza growled, gaining the attention of Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's. Including, everyone else for the hall fell silent. Zabuza was debating, he knew when he suggested they go into the most obtuse house that had the most low –minded thinking; he was in for one hell of a ride. Considering that when he was a 'former' student it was still the same, but things could change…..Right?

"Let's go Haku." Zabuza and Haku disappeared after the Great Hall's doors closed.

"Bloody Slytherin's," Ron hissed. "Bet the sorting hat mistakenly placed your sister in the wrong house, mate."

Harry nodded. "Yea, Haku doesn't seem to be like them." He looked up towards the teachers table, looking directly at Dumbledore.

Hermione spoke, making a suggestion. "Maybe you can go and ask Dumbledore later to change Haku's house."

Harry mutely nodded and turned back around to face his friends and dine in the food.

Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "I think that is enough everyone ... BED!"

The perfects led many students to their rightful houses. Harry caught Dumbledore just before he could leave. "Ay, what can I do for you Harry?" He asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Professor, there must be a mistake. My sister she-"

Dumbledore smiled. "You think she was mistakenly placed in the wrong house?" Harry nodded.

Dumbledore placed a hand over his beard, stroking it. "I see your concern. She did leave abruptly. However, the hat has never placed anyone in the wrong house. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do."

Harry looked disappointed.

"But, I will see if I can change the hat's mind." That was a complete lie. You see, once the hat choses the house the choice is valid. The person cannot change houses. However, Dumbledore inwardly cheered, the boy was coming to him for guidance and was involuntarily helping further his plans. "Well, you best be going now, Harry your friends are waiting for you. Sleep well."

Harry bowed. "Thank you professor and you too." Then walked away, heading towards his two best friends.

"What he say, mate?" Ron asked.

"He'll see what he can do." Harry answered and the trio headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Dumbledore headed back towards his office with a joyful demeanor. So, far everything was going smoothly. Now, if he could get Snape to get the girl on his side than everything would certainly be peachy. Dumbledore mused before, saying the password. The gargoyle opened and he walked in unaware that two very pissed off ninjas were waiting for him.

Dumbledore was inches away from his desk when... whished. Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō was stilled beautifully; as in very close towards Dumbledore's neck. Dumbledore stilled.

Zabuza chuckled. "So you do know fear, old man?"

Dumbledore pleaded defensively. "There is no need for such violence, my boy. Would you be so kindly as to remove your weapon from my neck?"

Zabuza laughed jauntily. "I don't think so. Better yet, I think it seems to fit perfectly. Don't you think old man?"

Dumbledore was bristling. He was being cornered by a child! But, he needed to calm down or he'll lose his life, something he couldn't afford at the moment after all; he had plans to accomplish.

Before he could speak however, Zabuza beat him to it, speaking as if he Albus Dumbledore was nothing more than an insect.

"Now, then let's get to business. One, I neither is Haku your little puppets. Two, call us by name, and three." Zabuza paused; before continuing. "You seem to value that little life you have so, I'll make this very easy on you. I know fully well that Haku will be in the dorms, but you old man…."

Zabuza angled his cleaver closer towards Dumbledore's neck drawing a small trickle. "You understand where I'm going with this are you?"

Dumbledore wasn't happy about that or his current situation. He spoke as calmly as any sane man would in this type of situation, which weren't too many options. "You would like a shared room besides, separate ones?"

Zabuza chuckled and a melodious laughter reached Dumbledore's ears. "That is correct, Dumbledore-_san_." Unfortunately, Dumbledore couldn't turn around to face Haku.

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore spoke. "That-" The cleaver was in slow motion and any closer and he would be dead! "I'll allow it for tonight, but eventually students will get suspicious. I'll have Severus escort you two to your room."

Zabuza removed his cleaver and swung it over his shoulder, allowing Dumbledore to move. "Well, old man it was pleasure doing business with you. Sleep well."

Sleep well coming from Zabuza Momoichi was very, very uncomfortable if you weren't Haku that is. Zabuza turned away from Dumbledore, Haku by his side within an instant. Then they disappeared within a puff of smoke.

When they were gone Dumbledore was ready to throw something, even if he was fascinated by the silent teleportation technique that they performed. Instead of grabbing an object or jinxing it, he sat in his chair and dig in his desk drawer.

He opened it, filled inside were tons of lemon drops, then closed the drawer; shaking his head. "It appears I have no need for the lemon drop." He said, rubbing the spot where the cleaver once was. Damn Regulus and the girl! He would have to keep an eye on them, they will become a problem.

Dumbledore's plans may not work, but he was right Zabuza Momoichi and Haku Yukimura were going to be a major problem.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons below the lake. Many students mostly pure-blooded were in that house. However, like all houses at Hogwarts it had a variety of students in it. But, enough of that, the dungeons was filled with gossip and in the boys dungeon it was mainly about one subject and it was about…. Zabuza Momoichi.

Draco sat in the leader's seat with his legs crossed. "It is quite marvelous don't you guys think?"

A fellow Slytherin spoke. "It is. Never before has Hogwarts ever- I mean Regulus Black he was the seeker of the team. Not, only that he was said to be the most talented and became a death eater before he graduated."

"It's just shameful that he was related to a buffoon, a Gryffindor who ruined the prestigious Black name." Another Slytherin spoke.

"You idiots," Draco growled. "That's all in the past." He drawled out. "We need to honor and take this new adventure to its fullest. However just, because the _Potter girl is in our house doesn't mean we become friends with the other Potter." _

His fellow Slytherin's laughed in what? Relief, gratefulness no one knows. "For a second there I thought you were going to say make amends." A short petite, blond, blue eyed Slytherin stated. He was obviously a second year.

Draco crossed his arms and snorted. "As if, we just need to show less animosity in front of Hali-Haku after all; we're good neighbors." He said with a smirk. Some Slytherin,s smirked, some laughed, and other chuckled. They agreed with Draco full-heartedly.

However, Draco's little plan would need lots of work for it would be nearly impossible to accomplish what ever, he has planned.

In the girls dormitory Pansy was in glee; she honestly thought she scared the 'little miss' _Potter_ off. "Puff... The (censored) ran between her tails between her legs."

Daphne chuckled, crossing her arms. "She wasn't fit for Slytherin. Better off in with her _brother's_ lot."

"She won't even last a _week_." One of the girls of Pansy's gang said.

"Enough, I grow tired of talking about the 'little miss' two-two's. I'm going to bed." Pansy said with disgust as she headed towards the bed closest to the window. The other girls giggled before climbing in their own bunks.

* * *

Severus Snape was about to enter his chambers when he received a telepathic request from Dumbledore. He inwardly bristled; didn't the man know when to leave well alone? Apparently he did not.

"Yo," Zabuza said coolly.

Snape replied sneering. "As much as I enjoy reuniting with my former students, I have no time for your meaningless babble. Let's go. Follow me."

He led them down the hall a few blocks down from his own chambers, near an empty wall. Snape took out his wand, and twirled it then putted it away. A door surrounded with multiple snakes appeared.

Snape turned to face them, "This room is placed under the most powerful spells. Do as you please. Now, if you excuse me I must head back to my chambers." He said, walking away his robes bellowing behind him.

"He is quite an interesting character Zabuza-san, but where does his loyalties lie?" Haku asked curiously.

Zabuza chuckled. "Indeed Haku, but I think we'll enjoy trying to figure him out, but it still stands our plans. That hasn't change."

"Yes, of course." Haku answered. The two then turned towards the door. Wondering just what should be the password?

Then Haku hissed like a snake. "_Giman_."

Zabuza accepted it without a word after all; even if someone figured out the meaning they wouldn't know why it was chosen or anything. Once in the marvelous decorated green lidded room Zabuza commented, "Nicely done Haku."

Haku smiled beautifully, but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Zabuza-san it appears we have persuaders on our backs."

"Indeed. Prepare the bath and then we rest, Haku."

"Of course," Haku answered her eyes sparkling with loyalty.

* * *

In a crystal brick-like tower, two very beautiful women sat in invisible chairs, as they looked over the wide screen. The young one with pink hair giggled with a childish haunting tone. "Oh, no it seems Dumbles has messed with our toys."

"Indeed, Love and we can't have him do it again." Beauty spoke in a leveled tone.

"So, what are we going to do about the old man?" Their himugai associate asked, playfully then licked his lips in a disgusting manner. "It would be nice if I can eat him."

"No!" Beauty snapped. "We handle him in a civilize manner. Now, his followers that were witness to that day... We need to gather them after all; we need everyone to believe in the 'Potter twins' play. "Then she crackled, "Even the boy."

Love laughed and spun around in her chair, "Poor, thing he won't be able to remember much. But, I suppose if he does remember than there won't be a purpose to the game."

"Precisely." After all; they tolerated no one in messing with their experiments especially when they work so hard into coming up with the plan. Like I mentioned before, they take pride in what they do and Dumbledore will be in for a surprise. The boy, Harry Potter in order for the 'sister' relation to work would only shortly remember then those memories will have to go.

"Love, take care of the boy in his sleep;" Beauty ordered.

Love places her hand up in salute, "Aye, aye." Then she vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

"Tsume stay here. I have an old, interfering, manipulative fool to go visit." Tsume grinned, licking his lips hungrily before nodding. Beauty soon disappeared, leaving Tsume the only one in the castle.

* * *

More next chap! Hope this answer some questions! What will happen next?

Oh, 'I Trust Only You' will be-updated... I was thinking next week. So when you guys (for some) I know yawl start school will have something to look forward to when you get home-D! But, now...

Until next chapter, I'm out!

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorcerers were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through. I'm doing tis because I felt it needs to be done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Important: Guys quick note: I redid this chapter so anything that was formerly written has been changed, but don't worry it is anything major, but of what….. The sorcerers were to change originally besides what I have written down so far. Like Haku being separated from Harry creating the cannon Harry. That did not change and neither will some or other things written! I apologize for making a change so late in the story when it's already been read through. I'm doing tis because I felt it needs to be done.**

**This note will appear in afew more chapters before I crop it.**

Giman- means deception guys. Sorry, if I didn't tell you last chapter.

Oh good news! Going by the ending of last chapter Harry (boy) remembering –memories won't be a confusing problem anymore! Because…. Love will take care of that by the orders of Beauty. Yea, sorry about all the confusion surrounding that part of the fan fiction, guys….

Now, since that should fix the memory problem so…..On to chapter: 11!

Last time: Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech, students' converse among themselves, and were sent to their dorms. However, the Slytherin's both girls& boys seem to have plans for the Potter siblings. What will happen? Also the two sorceresses that caused all this fiasco are making their moves. Again, what will happen now?

* * *

"He'll see what he can do." Harry answered and the trio headed towards the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the common room they were greeted by the fat-lady. The new password was 'Fortuna Major.'

As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, but his sleep was anything, but what a normal person would dream about in their sleep.

Taking in account; a person with ruby red eyes, and a pale looking hand holding a wand, which was pointing at two infants then the wand glowed a dark green.

Yes, the dreams were far from pleasant. Without heed or warning a pink dimmed light appeared over Harry's sleeping form. What manifested from the light was a young woman/child, maybe? With pink hair dressed in a black Lolita outfit. The stranger laughed silently and even though she spoke softly, her tone was that of a haunting child's.

"Poor, poor thing…. But, they've have to go, but don't worry they won't confuse you anymore." Neither Harry nor anyone could hear what she said as she once again giggled childishly. "Love will make sure of that."

Love was surrounded by a white unnoticeable smoke as her body disappeared within it and she was led by the smoke as she traveled like a small breeze traveling in the air before, she was whisked inside Harry's mind.

"Now, let's see." Love said, as she was surrounded by doors. Many doors to be exact, but she wasn't worried one bit. "If I was hiding in a room, where would I be?"

It wasn't long before she stood in front of a thick, very thick double door. She smiled. "Well now, looks like I have found you."

She reached out and opened the thick door, which opened with a creek; walking inside she stopped dead in the center before, she outstretched her palm. Her palm glowed, smoke appearing in a pink like mist forming the shape of an orb.

Love beamed as she looked at the orb, but she had a job to do. Looking back up at the empty surround-No it was no longer empty. They looked like DVD's ready to be played for its audience.

"That's them," Love said cheerfully, as her left hand rose to touch the memories.

_"You won't be able to save her, Harry Potter." Harry held a basilisk fang in his hands. He was determined to save himself and the unconscious girl. He lunged for the diary._

"_Noooo!"_

It's almost as if Love took the memory completely as she opened the orb and it vanished inside like sprinkled dust. "Next. ~!" Love singed.

_"The stone. But, Professor-"Harry started._

_"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." McGonagall said._

_"Give me the ssstone, Potter." Harry did no such thing; it wasn't long before he was found by Dumbledore._

Love did the same thing as she did with the first memory. She sealed in the orb. Gathering memories like this could take hours or better yet, days or months. However, Love didn't have the luxury so, she split herself into four. With four people the memories flew and went by as they vanished just like the first ones. Love after three hours closed the orb and giggled.

"Now then no, more troubles." She then looked at what he had left, which was nothing, but miserable memories, memories of the life Harry knew too well before, he attended Hogwarts this year. Which was 12 years of living with the Dursley's not, knowing if he had a sister or not. Not, even the knowledge that he was a wizard till recently. That's what Love kept, only making the idea of a lost sibling more permanent.

The room was soon empty again except now, only one door remained, but Love knew that was the door of the boy's birth, a time that she didn't need to mess with. Why? Because…. delicate memories such as that do not need to be mangled with. Love twirled happily. "My job has been done now, to go back home. ~!" She singed and was once again surrounded in a pink smoke like-mist. She was gone, gone from Harry's mind and back in the crystal brick-like tower that was her home. After all; her mission was completed.

Many….so many unaware of what just transpired.

Haku went to prepare the baths as ordered. The bath was big enough for several people, Haku mused as she concluded it was more like a huge hot spring more than anything. She exited the bathroom or could it be called that? Well, anyway she exited and bowed slightly towards Zabuza.

"The baths are ready, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza looked up at his companion, as he was clad in nearly nothing but a pair of pants. He grabbed some towels and soap. "Let's go."

It was the same as it was so long ago, nothing change between the two. Nothing at all, and they wouldn't change it one bit; it made their bond strong. It kept them as one, and if you tried to change it neither Zabuza nor Haku would appreciate it. One. Bit.

Their bathing was interrupted as an intruder was approaching. However, Haku grabbed the fragile looking hand and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Dobby. Don't hurt Dobby, miss."

Haku's hold loosened and she let go. "Elf…?" Zabuza's deep baritone reached the elf's ears and he and Haku turned in his direction.

"Leave well enough alone. Go bother someone else."

"Dobby will, sir." The house –elf said, then with a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving Haku's and Zabuza's belongings.

Haku dressed in a dark purple yukata as she was standing in front of the mirror, near the dresser. Haku placed her ribbons on the dresser letting her hair hang freely. She turned around with a pleasant smile as she walked towards the shared bed. After all; nothing change, nothing, but the fact that their relationship, which would soon change drastically.

Zabuza was once again clad in a pair of pants as he lay in the shared bedding. He waited, but it wasn't long before Haku slipped next to him. "Sleep, Haku. You'll need it for classes start in the morning."

Haku nodded and Zabuza shifted so she was comfortable. He glanced at nothing in particular; nothing was out of the ordinary. He pulled Haku closer; placing a protective arm over her petite frame before laying down himself. It would do him some good to rest while he still could.

* * *

When Beauty arrived back in to the crystal brick- like tower; she was in a mood. The old man wasn't easily tricked and was holding too much back. Dumbledore was expecting her, she summed up. It was the only reason to explain it. Unlike his lackey's who were much more vulnerable. She seethed. "Damn old man!"

Love frowned. "Mou, it didn't go well."

"No. It went smoothly, but the old man is a problem."

Love replied childishly. "It will take more than just you to annihilate the old sage."

"Indeed. We rest our case for a while, and watch the show." Beauty said, sitting down in an invisible armchair. She snapped her fingers and the screen was moving.

Love and Tsume plopped on either side. "Now, let's see how your mission went, Love."

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he, he felt somewhat refreshed, but couldn't help, but fell a little dread. He didn't know why he felt these emotions, but he couldn't wait till at least he saw his sister again or until classes started. He quickly grabbed his glasses and got dressed into his school robes, glancing at his friend Ron, who was slowly getting up.

"Morning, Harry." He said with a tired wave. Harry waved back and gave the same greeting. The two looked around, but it was empty.

"Guess they've all in the Great Hall. C'mon I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as he placed the last of his clothing on before, grabbing Harry by the hand; leading them down towards the Great Hall. They met up with Hermione along the way. When the trio entered the Great Hall they saw Draco Malfoy, seeming telling the Slytherin's a very funny joke.

Harry didn't care, for the lot, but he didn't see Haku or Zabuza Momoichi. Where was Haku? Harry thought, as he and his friends passed them very much trying their hardest to ignore it all. However, the trio was not missed by Pansy Parkinson and her lot.

"Look its Potter! The Slytherin girl shrieked rather loudly. "Better run to your sister, Potter! Their coming after you! _Wooooo_!"

Harry was pulled by Hermione and Ron and led towards the Gryffindor table, where Harry sat next to George Weasley. "Third year class schedules," George said, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"That was low. " Ron growled, sitting across from George and Harry. "They pick on Harry when Haku's not present."

Hermione nodded in disapproval. "That was cruel. What are they going to do? Pretend to be nice when Haku and Mr. Momoichi comes in." Little did they know; that what Hermione said was right on the money.

"Mr. Who?" Ron asked, confused.

"Mr. Momoichi," Hermione said as if she wrote the great book on philosophy. " He said that he no longer goes by the name Regulus Black. Personally, I think it's because someone with his family name is a criminal."

Ron waved the girl off, "Nah- your loony, Mione. That's not the reason!"

Harry sighed. Did it matter? "Oh..?" Hermione said, raising an incredulous brow. "And you think you know the reason."

Ron crossed his arms. "No, but that can't be it, its irrational. Besides, he's famous in his own right! Why would he change his name just because of a _possible_ family member being a criminal?"

"Guys," Harry called his two bickering friends. "Does it matter? Let's just see what we take this year."

Ron and Hermione nodded, dropping the subject. Ron turned and glared at the Slytherin table, "But, still that was just low."

George looked up and said calmly. "He wasn't so high and mighty last night that, git." He turned to his twin Fred. "Came running like a mad-man into our compartment, didn't he?"

Fred glanced at Malfoy with distain, "Nearly wet himself."

George said bracingly. "Forget it, Harry. Malfoy won't be so high and mighty against us in a quidditch match. It's going to be the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin this year right, Guys?"

At the word Quidditch, Harry thought he knew clearly of what his friends were speaking of, but his mind went blank. "What's quidditch?"

"You don't _know_!" Ron whispered in an ecstatic tone. "It's only the most re-owned game in the wizarding world!"

Hermione huffed. "It's a fun game, but honestly there are more important things than flying on brooms!"

Ron snorted. "Puff…..she can't fly. But, the tryouts are this week."

Fred shook his head, "You know our captain just doesn't hand select anyone, but if you do tryout, Harry hope you make the team."

Harry grinned. It was good to have friends. He helped himself to some breakfast. Hermione was examining her schedule. "Oohhh, good, we're starting new subjects today!" She exclaimed.

Just then the double doors opened and in walked Haku, who was clad in the school wizarding robes with her hiate –headband over her forehead. Most likely covering up her scar, as she did yesterday, but her hair was down.

Zabuza who was wearing a grey/ black pant and shirt, we can't forget, his cleaver was yet, again strapped to his back, as they walked over and sat at the now dead silent table. "Is something wrong?" Haku asked, smiling.

Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "Look at Malfoy and his snakes their speechless!"

Harry mutely nodded as he looked up towards the Slytherin table, which suddenly went quiet. He wasn't the only one, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws immediately hushed probably wanting to know what caused the feared Slytherin's to become mute like statues!

They waited to see what would happen or if anything would happen, but. "Oi, brats, look in a mirror, you might find something more entertaining than staring at us."

Malfoy turned pink along with other Slytherin's. Some looked away in embarrassment. Snickers were heard and at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry didn't hide their laughter. "On second thought, anyone who can make Malfoy run like a ferret is cool in my book."

Fred grinned, "That was marvelous. Looks like we have new jokers to our crew, George?" George grinned along with his brother and the two high-fived then George placed an arm over, Harry's shoulders. "We're not leaving you out, mate. We're there's one sibling there's another."

Hermione ignored them as she went back to looking at her schedule. Ron leaned over her shoulder frowning, "Blimey! Hermione, I think they messed up your schedule. They've got you for ten subjects a day! There's no way-Not, enough _time_."

Hermione answered back in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll manage. I have everything sorted with McGonagall."

"But, "Ron said laughing as if he heard a funny joke. "Nine 'clock divination and nine 'clock muggle studies. "

Hermione snapped. "Quit worrying about my schedule. I already said it's handled."

* * *

At Hermione's snap the tree houses went back to chatting. "Mr. Black, "started a Slytherin, but he received no answer. His fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini remembered what the ninja said last night. "Mr. Momoichi we the Slug club team as well as quidditch team would be honored if you could attend our games?"

Zabuza titled his head towards Haku, "You want to attend, Haku?"

Haku answered, her eyes closing automatically as she smiled. "If you're playing I have no problem with going to these games."

Zabuza laughed airily. "Excellent answer, woman."

Draco was now, curious. He wanted to know just how the Potter, girl knew a former death-eater and Slytherin so well? It was unnatural for Slytherin's to associate themselves with half-bloods because that's what the Potter siblings were half-bloods.

He grinned maliciously towards the Gryffindor table, "Their going down this year." The other Slytherin's joyously cheered behind him, but Haku and Zabuza didn't partake in it.

"Grab your schedule, Haku let's go."

* * *

As soon as the two left the Great Hall it was time for students to leave as they too had to attend first lessons as well. Ron looked over his schedule, "We better hurry. Divination is at the North Tower." He said, and Harry glanced at his own schedule before nodding. They passed the Slytherin table and Malfoy was fooling around again, but they ignored it opting that getting to class was more important than messing with Draco.

The trio had never been upon North Tower before. "There - be- quicker way." Ron panted.

"It seems you have made it this far. " A soft voice reached their ears and the trio turned only to see Haku and her irreplaceable companion Zabuza Momoichi.

"Haku," Harry said with a smile.

"Brother, "Haku said, gracing Harry with her own smile, "Mind if we accompany you and your friends?" Which was true Haku did ask Zabuza if they could travel with her brother, but in actuality they didn't need to, but they were keeping it as low as possible.

"No we don't mind, " Hermione piped. "I think it's this way," she said pointing in the direction of an empty hall.

"That's south. The lake's that way." Ron stated. Haku and Zabuza caught sight of Harry who looked completely fascinated by the moving painting on the wall. He was looking at a painting with a knight chasing a horse.

"It is quite fascinating, although some of the paintings don't need to move at all." Haku remarked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't mind it so much. It's better than boring ordinary pictures."

The knight charged at them, but he was soon sweating and Haku took notice. "Do you think you can help us?" She asked politely, smiling.

"Help?! Why would I? I an honorable-"However, the knight was cut off by Harry.

"We're looking for the North Tower."

"A quest!" The knight queried. "Come I'll shall show you the way!" The knight boasted as he led the trio and the two ninjas towards their destination.

Zabuza grunted as they were behind the anxious trio. Haku muffled her laughter. "Come now, Zabuza –san this is just for fun." The elder ninja grunted again, but didn't reply.

The knight shouted his farewell and it wasn't long before they reached a narrowed staircase. Unlike Haku and Zabuza, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were puffing out hot air. By the sounds of the voices they reached the right classroom.

"Why don't you three go on in first?" Haku suggested. Harry was dreading it, but he reluctantly went in followed by his friends.

Well, why don't you make an entrance, Haku?" Zabuza supplied with an amuse tone.

Haku smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Harry was the first to enter the classroom. No, in fact it didn't even look like any classroom he'd ever seen. Ron and Hermione soon joined him and they were quite surprise as well. "Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Isn't Haku supposed to be here by now?" Hermione asked frowning.

Harry blinked, but before he could answer a soft, misty voice reached his ears.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last." They turned around toward the firelight only to see a small, short petite woman with glasses that magnified her eyes and a shawl over her shoulders. Rings and bangs around her arms, and a necklace around her neck.

"sit my, children, sit." Trelawney said. Just as she said that Haku appeared in the room. When did she come in?

Zabuza left and headed back toward their room, as he stated he had other things to do. Trelawney told Haku to sit before she sat down, looking over the students. Then she spoke. "Welcome to Divination, I am Professor Trelawney. Some ..."

* * *

I know short! But, more next chap-D! I believe its one-hundred or so words shorter -D! Harry's first and second year memories were the ones that were removed just to clarify. Review; tell me, I mean it, if anything needs to be improved or if you are still confused. But, you shouldn't be anymore! However, if you are let me know!

What will happen next? Well…. Until next chapter, I'm out!


	12. Chapter 12

"Sit my, children, sit." Trelawney said. Just as she said that Haku appeared in the room. When did she come in? No seriously? Was she always there?

Zabuza left and headed back toward their room, as he stated he had other things to do. Trelawney told Haku to sit before she sat down herself; looking over the students, before she spoke. "Welcome to Divination, I am Professor Trelawney. Some ..."

Students gave their undivided attention including Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Some no, none of you have ever seen me before. I find descending from the hustle and bustle of this school clouds my inner eye."

No one said a word to the strange proclamation. Was she a genjustu user? Haku thought.

Trelawney continued on, "So you have chosen Divination, the most difficult of magical arts. If you do not have the sight, then there's little I would be able to help you with. For books can only take you so far and in this field...books."

Hermione looked horrified.

"Many witches and wizards talented, though they are in the area of loud bangs, smells and disappearing's they are yet, unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous eyes looking from person to person. She exchanged a few words with Neville, before continuing in a placid tone. "We will be covering the basics of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to the tea leaves, then the second term we will advance to palmistry."

Trelawney eyes landed on, Parvati Patil. "Beware of Red-Haired man, my dear."

At that statement said mentioned girl scooted far, far away from Ronald Weasely, who was sitting across from her.

Trelawney continued not missing a beat. "We will also cover the crystal ball- If we finish fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, in February classes will be disrupted by a nasty bout of flu. And around Easter we will lose two of our numbers."

A tense silence followed. Trelawney was right in her Easter predication; because she would be losing two students one was going to be a Gryffindor the other one a Slytherin.

She spoke unaware of the tense atmosphere. "My, dear can you pass me the largest silver tea-cup?"

Lavender sighed in relief and stood, took an enormous looking tea-cup from the shelf and handed it to Professor Trelawney. "Thank you," Professor Trelawney said, and then continued. "Incidentally the thing you are dreading- It will happen on the sixteenth of October."

Lavender wasn't pleased with this information and felt disturbed.

Haku inwardly frowned. This course indeed sounded fascinating, but some events didn't need to be known –it might change what was supposed to occur if they are known. And wasn't fortune teller's a one-time thing? Meaning you only meet them once, then never again.

Trelawney spoke breaking, Haku out of her musings. "I want you all to go into pairs. Collect a tea-cup from the shelf, bring it to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill it three times with your left hand, and then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last remains of the tea to drain away. Then pass it on to your partner to read. You will interpret pages five and six of _Unfoggging_ _the_ _Future_. I will move along, helping and instructing you."

Neville indeed had to use one of the blue tea-cups. Once he and everyone had a tea-cup they started the assignment.

Harry and Ron were partners. "Let's see." Harry said trying to read through the perfume. "You have a cross… trials and errors….A sun. Hang on... Suffering and happiness. So, you're going to suffer, but be very happy."

"You need your inner eye tested if you ask me," Ron said, the two friends peered at each other stiffing their laughter, as Professor Trelawney's eye landed on them.

"Right, my turn..." Ron said, looking over Harry's tea-cup. "A hat….. You might work at the Ministry of Magic…" He turned the tea-cup the other way up. "But, this way it looks like an acorn… Wait. What's that?" He scanned _Unfogging_ the _Future_. "A windfall….. Gold. Excellent maybe you can lend me some…"He turned the cup again. "An animal…. A sheep, a hippo…. a monkey. A-"

Harry laughed.

Trelawney whizzed over towards their table. "Let me see that." Everyone went quiet. "Oh, dear you have a falcon…deadly enemy."

"Everyone knows _that_," Hermione said in a loud whisper. Everyone excluding, Haku and Harry were surprised by, Hermione's outburst. She never talked back to a teacher!

Parkinson was Haku's partner. "Professor?" She called in a sugary tone. "If he has the bad omen does that mean Haku has it too? I mean they are the _infants_ that _lived_?"

Trelawney placed Harry's cup down for the moment causing Harry to sigh in relief, but that soon went downhill as he glared. That was just wrong, just because …

Parkinson explained. "Her readings were very achieving."

Pansy Parkinson didn't like how Haku's readings were so strange yet, achieving. While her readings were: of the gun, hawk, a broken necklace, and pig. The only good ones were… rose, star, and man.

"Oh, dear you have the goat," Trelawney said, she then gasped, but said nothing. "My, boy…" She addressed Harry bring me your cup."

Harry obliged somewhat reluctantly. Professor Trelawney gave Haku's cup to Harry to hold. When she was done with Harry's, she screamed.

Neville broke his second cup.

The professor looked pale. "Poor, poor children. Do not ask me... It, it is too much just to say it."

"What, professor? What is it?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Trelawney opened up her eyes in a dramatic flair. "You two have the grim."

"What?" said Harry, he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; many students didn't, but.

Haku muffled her laughter as if she founded something amusing. Trelawney didn't look pleased, "The Grim. Dear, this is no laughing matter!"

Haku placed her hand down and still smiled. "I understand what you are saying Trelawney-_sensei_, but don't you think that's taking it too far?"

Many students looked baffled. "To say that to a student is unwise. That would just cause them to end their life earlier on."

Trelawney spoke shocked to no end. "That is…. The giant spectral dog that haunts the churchyards… It's a bad omen of death!"

Harry felt as though he would be sick. Haku however, didn't look perturbed. Something was very wrong with that, Harry thought as he remembered seeing a book with the cover of a massive black dog, but on first he didn't know what it was so he just putted it off to the side. Thinking that it was a foolish thought, I mean why would a massive dog be considered an omen?

Well, now he knows what that dog was…..a grim. The only fortunate thing is he never encountered it.

"Death?" Haku repeated. "Death is an everyday occurrence although; this grim you speak of pertains to such a spectacle…"

'Are you saying that, I a seer have prophesized the tea-leaves wrong?!" Trelawney cried feeling rather insulted. She was a re-owned seer!

Haku didn't reply just walked over and picked up her tea-cup; peering in it. "No not at all. You are an excellent seer, but this doesn't look like the grim at all."

Trelawney didn't like that at all.

Hermione walked around her to look at Harry's cup. "Harry's doesn't look like the grim either. I'm sorry to say porfes-"Hermione was saying, but.

Trelawney spoke displeased, as she was speaking to both girls. "Forgive me for saying, but neither of you girls have the aura and very little receptivity to the resonance of the future."

No one answered. Harry just couldn't take it anymore, but before he could shout in outrage however, Professor Trelawney spoke in her usual misty voice. "We will leave the lesson at that for today…Yes, it is for the best. Pack up your things."

Students left in silence, no one uttered a word. Harry and his friends made it to Transfigurations with one minute to spare. Harry sat to the far right of the classroom, suddenly wishing he was far, far away. He didn't hear McGonagall's speech on animagi and didn't even watch when she turned into a tabby cat with spectacle eyes.

The class was silent as ever. "Really, what has gotten into all of you?" Everyone glanced at both Harry and Haku before turning back around facing forward.

A frowned mirrored Haku's features and she got up from her chair; walked over towards Harry's seat.

"Brother?" She called gently. Everyone turned back around in Harry's direction. The boy didn't respond.

"Harry?" Haku called in a firm tone, but yet it was still gentle.

Harry looked up. Why was she smiling? Harry just wanted to wipe it off. "The future is not determined by simply reading from leaves. It is the person himself, who determines their future."

"So..." Harry started feeling somewhat relieved by what Haku just proclaimed. "So, I-" He closed his eyes as he felt pressure on his forehead. He opened them only to see Haku's smiling face and two fingers on his forehead.

McGonagall was moved just as everyone else was in the room. "Exactly now, class has started I believe McGonagall-sensei was giving some important information that you would need to know." Haku said, and then walked away heading back towards her own seat.

Hermione raised her hand to speak. "It was in Divination class, and..."She trailed off; if Harry didn't have Haku then he would have been feeling for the worst for the rest of the day.

"I see." McGonagall said frowning. That explained why Ms. Potter gave her small yet, optimistic speech, it was to cheer up Harry's mood and to give more of an insight of her own wisdom. "Mr. Harry Potter, I shall inform you that Sybill has predicted many deaths. Mainly of one student each year, but none of them come true. Seeing death omens is her favorite way to greeting a new class. If it wasn't for the fact that I never speak..." McGonagall trailed off.

Students listen. Haku however, 'A lioness that waits patiently, gets the meal, but a lioness that rushes gets nothing.' Meaning, Haku liked McGonagall, she was wise as there was more to her than meets the eye. "Divination is an impressive subject, I will not lie I myself have little patience for it. True seers are rare, and Sybill Trelawney- I must say however, I will not excuse you from homework. Shall, you die; you are not required to turn it in."

Hermione laughed. Ron still looked worried, as he was unconvinced, and Harry, Harry looked like he was freed in a way, and its thanks to McGonagall's subtle humor and Haku's wise words.

Transfiguration was finished and many retreated to the Great Hall for lunch, many except one. Down in the Slytherin dungeons a soft hiss was heard, before the chambered snake doors opened. Haku entered the room.

Zabuza was standing upside down on his hands, as he was doing one arm pull-ups. He flipped and landed Indian style. His head focused toward the direction of Haku. "How was that loony's class?"

Haku smiled beautifully, "It similar to what I did in China, but I will not lie, she seemed to be an actual seer however, the more rare of its kind."

Zabuza probed Haku to continue so she did. "Her predictions only come in insight."

Zabuza scoffed. "In other words she isn't just a loony, but a fraud for the most part." Zabuza gave Haku a look. "Stay for just a few more classes, if nothing happens leave, but."

Haku waited. "What did your tea-cup say?" Zabuza asked he was quite interested.

Haku replied. "An eye….caution, a heart, a goat, a snake (both animals mean enemies) and for some reason I have two most un-expecting, which I'm sure-"

"Which two are they, Haku?"

"A bottom bell, a supposed grim….." Haku answered, her smile vanished. Zabuza didn't look happy one bit; in fact he was thinking who should he kill? Or whose miserable life will he have to throttle?

The grim, he wasn't worried about. As a shinobi, they've encountered death to many times to keep count. It was the unexpected news that, he wanted to throttle someone, because something just told him that they were the participants and that whatever the un-expecting news was, was going to come true.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku called worriedly. How could she not, be, if he was giving that look…then? "I have already taken care of it, but no the grim wasn't…."

"That's not it. Something tells me the old man is to blame."

Ay, they had the same thoughts. Haku smiled, bowing slightly. "Forgive me, Zabuza-san, but lunch is over with, I must go to my next class."

"Go," Zabuza said, gruffly. Haku bowed and exited the shared room.

Zabuza soon exited the room and out the castle; heading in one direction.

Maybe, just maybe the two...Zabuza and Haku were overreacting way too much.

Nah, not likely.

* * *

Harry walked with his two friends in silence. When they reached the sloppy meadow they were greeted once again by the Slytherin's. The trio passed Malfoy and his goons by,opting to ignoring their animated bantering.

Pansy and her gang weren't too far from Malfoy's own. She noticed Harry and his little group. "Sister has to save, brother again!" She cried to her friends. "Oh, look Potter, look behind you. It's-"

"It's considered low... to taunt one's brother especially when that brother is in the rivaling house."

Harry and the others stopped and turned around only to see Haku, who looked-well if you looked hard enough somewhat troubled and not in a good mood.

Malfoy croaked. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen, Haku." He said placing his head behind his head as if he was feeling terrible. "I and my friends just want to put away our differences since the-"

_Haku's voice was cold as she scanned her fellow Slytherin's. Her eyes narrowed to the point that she was ready to kill something; "I 'm really in a bad mood…don't push it any further with your taunts to my, brother or-"_

Pansy just thought- no in fact she was either brave or foolish. She placed her hands over her hips; "Or what? _Potter_, you're just like your brother here! _Miss_ _goody_-_good_ _two_-_shoes_. Always _smiling_, that's all we've seen of you since you've arrived! Even in that _woolly_ _class_," she growled. 'Even with that stupid one Like any boy here would stoop so low as-"

No one knew what Pansy was referrring to, but Hermione summed it up to an extent.

Zabuza was watching the spectacle.

Zabuza raised a brow, but the ones watching gasped in surprise or shock. Pansy was being held by the collar of her robe. What Haku said next threw Zabuza in a loop and he nearly laughed. He could have sworn she got it from him, seeing that he only spoke like that when things were worth the time.

_"What I do is none of your business. In fact nothing concerning me is your business. So, I appreciate if you back the (censored) off."_

Gasped followed and Zabuza laughed jauntily. Oh, that was priceless, but if anything he would have to tell her the meaning of such a profanity after all; no one does anything to what was his.

Zabuza disappeared, following after an angered Haku. What in the world has her in a sour mood?

Hermione spoke up, breaking the silent atmosphere. "It seems that Haku was holding her emotions inside."

Ron however, laughed. "But, it was funny. Don't know what she said, but look at their faces!"

"Shut up," Malfoy sneered. Harry was surprised himself that didn't sound at all like his sister, a sister, who had a caring heart who never really spoke her problems, a person who didn't lash out until provoke. He blinked.

"Can it, Malfoy. Let's go guys, Hagrid's waiting for us." Harry and his friends were soon followed by the shock Slytherin's.

Pansy cursed, lowly. "She _humiliated_ me, she'll pay." She said to her friends and they nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word.

They all soon reached the hut where the half –giant was waiting. "C'mon you're movin slowly!" He cried out. Harry and the others scurried over towards were he and some students were starting class.

"Now, around the fence here. Make sure you can see-"Hagrid said. "Now, the first thing you'll want to do is open your books'-"

"How do we do that?" Malfoy asked some of his coldness gone out the window for now. Courtesy of a plan forming in his head, mainly one of revenge against the Potter's for making him seem weak.

Perhaps picking on the loser would pick up his mood, "Giving us witty, books that would bite our hands off! Yeah, great idea, maybe we should have gone with the dogs, instead?"

Hagrid looked crestfallen. "Malfoy shut it," Harry whispered.

"But, then the dogs, wouldn't work either! Maybe the cats, then?"

Snickers from his fellow Slytherin's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione clenched their fist. Draco's hand went up with the book, but it was grabbed by…

Everyone went quiet, as Hagrid looked troubled. His eyes going towards the trio for help, but they too seemed just as shocked.

Haku held Draco's hand in a grip, causing him to drop the book. "You seem not, to listen to warnings." She put more force.

Draco bit his bottom lip.

"I may be a Slytherin, but what you are doing is just adding more to the flame. Now, apologize to Hagrid-_sensei_."

Who in the hell pissed off Haku? The thing is no one did. Or, did someone? Maybe, a student or teacher or maybe she was mad at herself, no one knows.

"Argh! You're going to break it! Let..."

"Let go, Haku." Haku did as she was ordered and everyone turnedtowards the voice_. _

"Zabuza-san..." Haku said, letting Draco's wrist go. The latter rubbing his wrist in a soothing manner.

Malfoy or anyone for that matter didn't say word. "Come, let's go Haku."

"Wait a minute! You can't just-"Hagrid started, but.

Haku headed over towards Zabuza who glanced in Hagrid's direction.

"It's best you don't worry about little things. Continue with your class," and when Haku was by his side, Zabuza and his companion disappeared.

Hagrid frowned. "Now," He awkwardly said, getting back to starting his class again. "Come follow me. I'll show ye' the creatures…"

* * *

Zabuza took off his cleaver and placed it on the wall. He then took out his wand casting very strong silencing charms and wards, before turning to face Haku. "You have a right to be angry at those brats, after all; you are enjoying the concept of having the boy as a brother, but-"

Both Haku and Zabuza looked towards the door. Who was trying to break in?

An old man's voice reached their ears. "I have some unfortunate news."

"Zabuza tilted his head. "Looks like I was right in assuming, you'd be the one to deliver our misfortunates."

"Ay, come now." Dumbledore said smiling. "It isn't really a bad thing."

Haku placed a smile of her own. "It's best you don't keep us in the dark, old man." She said, one hand reaching for her wand; the other holding hidden senbon needles.

Dumbledore held out one finger and smiled as he aimed at the ninjas. "If you say so, then…."

* * *

In a crystal brick-like tower; two women watched the screen, then suddenly paused it. Beauty stood. "Let's go, we can't have him do that to our experiment."

Love laughed childishly, "We can't forget her companion."

Tsume got up and followed, licking his lips. "Oh, goodie. I want the old man."

Beauty made a face of disgust as she opened the portal. "You can eat _later_. Let's go."

* * *

I know short! But, more next chap-D! Review; tell me, I mean it, if anything needs to be improved or if you are still confused. But, you shouldn't be anymore! However, if you are let me know!

Yes, this is a second chapter for the week on this story and yes, it will still be up-dated sometime again next week along with...'I Trust Only You.'

Hagrid speaks broken English , so if you see some words broken like ter' get movin...' It's his way of talking, I'm not going to change that to much, but I will put some of his speech in proper English.

Oh, Dumbledore's planning something, what is it? Why did he attack Zabuza and Haku? What will happen next? Well…. Until next chapter, I'm out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Reedited this chapter, making a few changes (from what I previously had) so, I can add what I want changed from Love and her companions doing. Read chapters 6,7,8,9, and ten to see the full un-cropped version of this An.**

The reason why the humagi-or Homunculi Tsume, and Huge (I Trust Only You) like to eat people is because I got them from the character Gluttony from FMA. Well, the idea anyway.

As mentioned in previous chapter- Hagrid speaks broken English, so if you see anything that's like it don't remark on it just leave it alone, because I will switch his speech betwixt broken and proper English like it is written in the books.

I Trust only you reviewers- that fic does not have any **reincarnations** I don't know where that comes from, but in this yes, there are reincarnations. Zabuza/Regulus with Regulus being dead and Zabuza presumed or mislead to being him. Haku/Harry as for age, I'm going to go with the Naruto age just with Haku being thirteen and Zabuza being 24.

As…for the Naruto verse in this story …It is centuries old. There is no Sasuke or Naruto gang in this fic, well maybe a few, but they are minor characters that didn't really play a role in the Naruto series... They are the ones that kept the ninja way alive.

However, you can think of it now as if they already met the team seven and history repeats itself. That is another reason why I won't have reincarnates of that team-minus Kakashi -in this fic. I know confusing, but you will understand later.

I trust only you- Yes, there is a Sasuke/Naruto gang, and it's the same timeframe a few months in with Haku and Zabuza's leaving the hidden countries; right after their revival and the reason they know is because… Well that's another time.

Well... that's it, on with chapter 13!

* * *

Zabuza titled his head. "Looks like I was right in assuming, you'd be the one to deliver our misfortunates."

"Ay, come now." Dumbledore said smiling. "It isn't really a bad thing."

Haku placed a smile of her own. "It's best you don't keep us in the dark, old man." She said, one hand reaching for her wand the other holding hidden senbon needles.

Dumbledore held out one finger and smiled as he aimed at the ninjas. "If you say so, then…."

"Sorry, we can't allow that." Just as the childish voice ringed in their ears, two oval shaped mirrors appeared from the ground up. It blocked Dumbledore's spell.

Haku, Zabuza and a ticked off Dumbledore turned in the direction of the voice, only to reveal the two sorceress and their Homunculi (humagi- humans that were made from the infamous philosopher's stone) Tsume.

"I 'm honored to have such lovely ladies in my presence, but why….?" Dumbledore said, calmly. "Why did you come to help them?"

Beauty crossed her arms as she floated in the air. "Help Yes, I suppose we did, but it was too mainly to prevent you from using that spell."

"What spell, woman?" Zabuza asked gruffly as he held his cleaver tighter.

Beauty glanced in his direction. "Come, now we just saved your life." She glanced from him to Haku, before descending down. '"Tsume. Love, you two handle the old man."

"Ok! ~" Love singed.

Tsume licked his lips, "Finally, I can eat."

Dumbledore prepared himself whatever this creature meant by 'finally eat,' he didn't want to find out. Something told him he best stay away from that one and focus on the girl.

Beauty placed up a barrier around her and the two ninjas.

She looked at her nails as if she was examining them. "I had no intention of truly saving you two, but you are our experiments and we take pride in our experiments." She turned to look at them, her eyes serious. "The spell that you're so curious of would have pained you both to the point of death."

Zabuza raised a brow and Haku gave Beauty a worried look. "Don't fret as I said we take pride in our work." Beauty said, holding up a hand.

She continued. "It was a stronger more permanent version of the oblivate spell and one of the forbidden curses. Of course, once you were healed of the curse you-when you waked you wouldn't remember who or who your partner was."

Zabuza look ready to kill as he had a mad look about him. Haku's hand softly intertwined with his own and she squeeze; letting him know that she felt unease.

"It would have made it easier for him to control Haku and eliminate you without killing you." Beauty explained.

Haku squeeze Zabuza's hand tighter and he returned the gesture tenfold. That was low, to go to such lengths in order to have the world at your feet! Zabuza of course, he couldn't talk he killed anyone that stood in his away, but not like that. That was sick, like those dang organizations that –the men that he and Haku killed as ordered in their missions.

Apparently wizards were worse than politics and the businessmen, and the like. They threw away what no longer mattered and Zabuza, Zabuza learned that the hard way.

You have something to treasure than treasure it.

Haku looked downcast, she felt –no she knew the feeling of not having Zabuza in her life and she didn't want to experience it again. It made her feel the same as she did in that lifetime, a lifetime that was nothing more than memories, which made her –when she learned of being Haku a tool. She vowed to live her life to the fullest and to serve Zabuza without fail.

Apparently these –no majority of these wizards didn't understand the value of protecting someone precious to them and serving, serving that person because they gave you meaning, a meaning to live.

Unfortunately however, wizards aren't familiar with shinobi neither are they familiar with shinobi/wizards and Zabuza Momoichi was going to allow them –well, one wizard in particular to see just what he and Haku were capable of.

Zabuza smirked. "Is that, right? The old man has some nerve trying to do that. Well, now since he went to all the trouble, Haku why don't we play along?"

Haku's eyes widen. No, Zabuza-san couldn't be…. What he's suggesting is too much like...

_"Zabuza-san is that a good idea?"_

_"He may be a low dog, Haku, but he is the key for me to achieve my goals and make the water country …"_

_"I understand," Haku responded with loyalty clear in his brown eyes. "I will follow you to the end."_

_"Good, kid. Let's go Gatou has a mission for us."_

That man died fortunately, but not all things were roses because in her new life which she enjoyed so far- they met a man similar to him as the five nations made sure Gatou's soul wasn't reincarnated.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku called, she didn't like where this was going.

Beauty folded her arms again. "It's shameful, men like you." She was talking to Zabuza. "What kind of man makes a woman worry so much? Tell me, do you know why we did what we did to your tool and the world as you once knew it?"

She received no answer, but a pointed look. "If you're guessed that we wanted your tool and you to have a sort of family –siblings than your right, and wrong because it wasn't for you it was for your counterparts or brothers. So, they can have siblings." She smirked. "The family on your part well... It's why we changed you," She addressed Haku, "Into a girl."

"So, it was for your entertainment and for both sides." Haku finally spoke as her blush appeared and vanished just as rapidly.

Beauty nodded. "Yes, but the old man has interfered twice. We want him annihilated and I'm sure you two would do it, if we as you say Zabuza, 'play along.'"

Beauty waited, but she already guessed their answer. After all; if it was for them than either one would step up and stand for the other. Unfortunately, Zabuza Momoichi just didn't know how far he would jump.

"We accept."

Beauty was satisfied she let down the barrier and turned back to the fight along with the ninjas. Love was dodging with a childish aura about her as Dumbledore looked calmed, but many would be fooled because he was far from calm. The reason he couldn't land one hit on the girl and when he attacked the supposed man, the creature just bounced back and it didn't help that his arm was targeted.

Tsume licked his lips with some blood trickling down. "Hehe, I want more." He lunged for Dumbledore who froze. After all; his options were low.

_Whoosh! Clank!_

Zabuza stood in front of Dumbledore, who looked baffled. Weren't these women and Mr. Black on the same team?

"Don't get the wrong idea old man, it's just Haku said otherwise."

"Haku, said?" Dumbledore repeated as if he didn't understand.

Haku answered as she was prepared to step in at any moment. "Yes, my brother has taken a liking to you and sees you as a grandfather. With that I can let slide of what you tried to do, but..." She threw the needles hitting the arm that Tsume took a bite out of.

"It seems your reparo didn't heal your wound fast enough," Haku said smiling pleasantly. "However, that helped. My needles should keep you busy and leave you with a warning."

Inwardly Dumbledore bristled. He could feel that the needles were made with poison and something else, but what? "A warning, what do you need to warn me of, my dear?" He asked feigning bafflement. What could this girl, possibly warn him of? Him?! The greatest wizard of all time!

Haku features changed from that of her pleasant smiles to that of an enrage shinobi, a look that, that had Dumbledore rethinking his previous thoughts. He frowned.

Haku's eyes narrowed to the point they were blazing with anger, her voice was colder than her kekkei genkai itself. "Don't you ever come near us; and to make sure of that ….I_ think I'll enjoy putting you out of commission for a while."_

Haku threw some more senbon as they hit its target. Dumbledore's left leg. She hit once more in his injured arm.

"Haku, enough we still have a fulfillment to fulfill with this….Dumbledore-sensei."

Haku did as ordered.

Tsume leaped away and Zabuza skied to a stop. It was time to end this!

"Love, Tsume let's go!" Beauty ordered and she conjured up another portal.

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. Those two were a thorn to his side as well as his supposed saviors. Haku noticed and threw three needles aiming directly for his hand, his only good hand to be exact.

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked pleasantly.

Dumbledore forced a smile. "Of course, I understand, but these women they aren't your all-"

"No, no. Let them go. We will take care of them next time. I assure you." She said with her eyes closing.

Zabuza grunted in pain. Haku was instantly by his side.

"Damn it looks like that damn eater got me." He grumbled as he held the blood at bay.

Haku bent down to tend to Zabuza's wound. "Dumbledore-san I advise you leave immediately. We will see you in the infirmary."

Dumbledore's blood boiled as he bristled with anger. His plans were completely ruined. "Very well, I encourage that Mr. Momoichi will be recovered soon."

Haku didn't answer.

"I shall take my leave then." Dumbledore said as he exited the room. Haku laid Zabuza down as she took out a parchment with supplies in it. Although; she could use some healing spells, she preferred treating her precious person's wounds the old fashion way.

* * *

Thankfully no one was in the halls; they were inside the Great Hall enjoying themselves. Dumbledore headed towards Madame Pomfrey with an injured leg and arm. Dang it, these needles were troubling.

"Pomfrey..." He called. Pomfrey looked up.

"Dumbledore, sir."

Draco Malfoy stilled. He was in here because of the hippogriff that gave him injuries. Heh, well it and his owner the half-giant was going to be leaving Hogwarts soon anyways, so... But, why was the headmaster, the 'light for greater good,' here?

"My word… Albus! What happened? Where did you get these injuries? Who did it?" He heard the nurse squeak in a troubled tone.

He heard the headmaster wave it off, "No worries, Pomfrey just can you heal them."

"Albus, you have needles," she gently took one out. "Poisonous ones inside you and you have a nasty gash, how is that scratches?!"

Pomfrey got to work anyway as she took her job very seriously. It wasn't one of those dementors'," she said darkly. "They don't use these means of attacking in such a manner."

"No, it was not those dark creatures. No, no it was a warning."

"A warning…?" Pomfrey repeated. She was almost done healing his arm.

"Ay, yes. Pomfrey allow Ms. Yukimura and Mr. Momoichi to visit. I have some things to discuss with them."

"Of course, but they will only have five minutes the most. I will not let them fall under attack, should something happen." She said taking the needles out and beginning to heal his wounded leg.

"Alright, done get some rest, Albus those needles was filled with numerous poisons."

Pomfrey with some gloves placed the needles in a bag, before exiting the infirmary. Perhaps the potion's master could determine what the poison on the needles was.

This was going to be the talk of the year. Ha, the great Dumbledore wounded. Now, what did all of this have to do with Mr. Black –no Momoichi and that blasted Potter sibling? Draco thought silently.

Just then a soft voice that sounded like Haku could be heard. "Your healer works wonders doesn't she?"

"Ay, Haku nice of you to come and visit an old man." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

What was the Potter's sister doing here? Draco thought; wanting to know what was going on.

Haku was dressed in Kirigakure attire with her mask and all. "But, I'm afraid I can't see your face with the mask, can you remove it?"

Haku could sense Draco, but she remained ignorant. But, it seems Dumbledore couldn't and his medic didn't inform him. And Haku had to give him some credit; usually no one could recognize her with the mask or tell by the sound of her voice alone.

She chuckled, "Afraid that is out of line to ask me to remove my mask. After all; I am a guard and must do my duties. For me to remove the mask, I am nothing more than a student."

"I'm afraid my dear, I don't understand. What do you mean by guard? I haven't placed you in such a condition."

'Mask, what mask did she have on? And just what rubbish was she sprouting? Draco continued to think as he listened to the conversation.

Little did both know however, that, that wasn't the real Haku, but a clone, a clone that couldn't be compared. Haku was tending to her precious person, while her clone takes care of their plans.

Haku chuckled again. "You haven't placed me in any condition; I have always done my job along with Zabuza-san. Now, then I'm sure you'll think twice before attacking us again, correct?"

She received no answer. Dumbledore frowned deepen, was she a death-eater? This wouldn't do well if she was.

Draco was confused, 'Attack?'

"Well, if you don't..." Haku spoke softly, but firmly. "We can have a repeat."

"No, no I understand my warning." Dumbledore finally answered.

"Good, good then we are on the same page. As for answering your questions no, comment."

Dumbledore frowned, he wanted answers.

Draco didn't understand; he didn't even know the whole story, but apparently Haku had Dumbledore in a tight position. Oh, if he could tell the rest of his Slytherin's and others, but alas he couldn't for he was in the hospital at the moment.

"Well, then Dumbledore-san we will discuss more later on," and the clone disappeared just as it appeared.

Not a minute later the hospital doors open and in walked Pomfrey. "Alright Albus you are free to go, I have Severus looking at those needles."

Dumbledore smiled, "Ay, thank you so much Pomfrey." Dumbledore left the infirmary and Pomfrey frowned it was for the best after all; he would have left anyway.

"Oh, my…"she exclaimed as if she just remembered and hurried over towards the next bed. "Don't worry Madam I was asleep," Draco lied and Pomfrey sighed.

"Thank goodness, well now…" she said taking out her wand. "I'll check once more and then you will need to get some more rest, understand?"

Draco nodded. Once done Pomfrey headed to her office.

"That was rather quick of you. Fortunately, the headmaster didn't notice that you were eavesdropping."

* * *

**In the Great Hall**

In the Great Hall; many students chattered. However, the Slytherin's were in a sour mood. "It's because of Potter's sister!" Pansy hissed. "If she didn't then Draco wouldn't be in the hospital."

"It wasn't my sister's fault and you know it." Harry growled. "It was Draco's he messed with Buckbeak and suffered the consequences; it wasn't because my sister broke his wrist." Harry said, his friend Ron behind him. Hermione stomped out earlier because Ron hit a sensitive nerve.

"Puff…"Pansy scoffed. "Potter finally sticks up for his sister hooray! But, there's nothing you can do P-"

"Is something wrong here?"

Harry and everyone at the table turned around only to see a sneering Snape. "No, sir," Pansy answered. However, Snape didn't buy it.

"Twenty points from Slytherin."

"Wh-"Pansy was about to shout, but.

"Weasley go back to your table. Potter, come with me." Snape drawled out, before turning around walking away, his robes flowing behind him.

Harry gritted his teeth, he didn't do anything!

Snape swiftly turned on his heel and bellowed, "Potter!"

Harry gave a dark look before following the potions master out of the Great Halls. When they were gone Pansy was once again talking animatedly with her fellow Slytherin's.

Harry frowned. "Professor, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Snape didn't turn around, but answered. "No, I very well know that Mr. Potter. You are not to blame."

Harry looked gobsmacked. He could have sworn the potions master hated him, but he wasn't to blame?

"Hm...Professor," Harry called they were heading towards the dungeons. Why? "Where are we headed?"

"You'll know once we get there." Snape drawled.

* * *

Haku was doing this for Zabuza all of it. Everything was for the plan. They would soon have allies on their side, but two of them would have to learn to be acquaintances, before they could be considered friends.

Draco's eyes shot open and he jolted up. Grabbing for a wand he didn't have at the moment.

Was it Haku? Draco spoke, "What do you want?"

Haku emerged from the shadows with her mask and all. "As I said eavesdropping, you were lucky."

Draco raised a brow. "Why do you hide your face, Haku? Or is it just that you like playing pranks?"

Haku laughed melodiously. "I assure you this is no prank and no, I said before this is my job, but like Dumbledore-san you will not know either." Her hand rose up moving towards her mask. She needed to this In order to gain his trust and to make sure he cooperates without farther suspicion.

"You wish to know the truth, correct? I will tell that once you are released from the infirmary."

Draco frowned, "Why not now?"

"Classified reasons however, I need your help-"

"And if I refuse?" Draco asked, thinking that he might ask, but he had a feeling it would go into his lifelong plans as well.

Haku placed back on her mask. "I'm afraid that consequences would follow, but you're a smart one, and your leader skills are needed."

"Go on," Draco probed.

"You have the Slytherin's under your command. They will listen to you and the head of house and you all idolize Zabuza-san."

Draco nodded, he indeed idolize the former Slytherin who led his house to victory for years.

"I'll be blunt. Zabuza-san would like you and some Slytherin's to become his followers."

Draco's eyes widen. What? What was she talking about? Did Mr. Momoichi-

"I'll expect an answer tomorrow after potions. Ja," and then Haku's clone disappeared like the wind.

* * *

Haku's clone appeared and disappeared back into the original. "It has been done, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza now laid in the shared bedding as Haku stood and took of her mask. He titled his head in her direction. "Good," he proceeds to sit up, but was stopped by Haku's gentle hold.

"You mustn't move too much, Zabuza-san." Haku said worried.

Zabuza grunted and went back to lying down. Zabuza closed his eyes once more, going deep in thought. His thoughts were no longer on the plan as Haku fulfilled the first step. No, his thoughts were on Haku.

_They were no one's pawns, but what the sorceress said; it ringed in his mind. "As for the family part…. It's the reason why we made you a girl."_

He inwardly growled. He would only do that if Haku was willing not, because of some witches who wanted them to. But, he knew he enjoyed her smiles, seeing her happy made him happy. He knew that, that's what suddenly became important; not just need to protect her even more. He also noted that their former relationship was more mended, which he putted off as his former life's mistakes.

However, with all that was he willing to go to a new step and was Haku ready? Did she start to feel the same way? He had no doubt.

"Haku..? Or did he? "Those two sorceresses-" He paused; "I don't follow in other peoples unless it's to benefit my own. However, what they said..."

Haku looked focused as their eyes clashed. "You're willing to try something new, but without the influence of them?" Haku smiled. "Are you sure, Zabuza-san? This could change-"

Zabuza looked back up at the ceiling, before answering. "I know that Haku. "He then sifted facing Haku fully.

Haku didn't say word then smiled. "I am your tool, your weapon. I will follow you to the end and beyond."

Zabuza gave Haku a stony look. "Haku..." That was only part of the answer he wanted!

**Tower…**

"Hm...It seems Zabuza Momoichi is considering our generous proposal." Beauty said, pleased.

Love giggled beside her. "Oh, and don't forget that their plan is running smoothly as well."

Beauty placed a closed hand on her cheek. "It's bond to after all; they accepted only because we will no longer interfere."

Tsume licked his lips, even with his disappointed mood. "Shame I would love to have more enjoyable battles."

Beauty glances in his direction. "Be patient you can eat the old man later, but the ninjas are no 'eat zone'." She then stood. "Now, let's go I'm sure the two wouldn't want us to watch."

Love hopped out her seat. "Oh, that's the fun part. Oh, well. We'll just go and visit Envy-Chan!"

Beauty spoke somewhat repelled. "No, we aren't Tsume and Gluttony always want to eat each other. We're just stepping out."

* * *

**To be continued….**

_Preview…_

_Harry went back to the common room with much on his mind. When he arrived, Ron was waiting for him._

_"So what happened, mate?"_

_Harry pursed his lips, "Nothing. C'mon let's go get Hermione."_

_"I'm already here. But, guys you think their fire Hagrid?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Reedited this chapter, and made a few changes.**

No reviews /queries to answer…Well... then…

_Last time: Classes started. Dumbledore's plan failed courtesy of Beauty and her companions. Now, with the agreement that they wouldn't interfere, Zabuza who was wounded initiated Haku to carrying out the plan. However, Draco Malfoy overheard some news, but because he was found out (worked in plans favor) he has to give an answer after potions class. Snape knowingly saved Harry from a fight (that surely would have happened) with Pansy Parkinson and is taking him somewhere, but where are they going? _

_Zabuza is realizing that there's more to him and Haku, as he looked back at their previous life and the now, which he knows now that something is there. With that in mind he tells Haku, who gives him only half of what he wants to hear, but what is her answer?_

Oh, for clans of the Naruto verse: Inuzuka, Aburame, and other clans. The only clans I don't have in this fic are Uchiha, Senju well maybe, Namikaze-Uzumaki, but there is a reincarnate however, not spoiling; and other clans that suffered like them. I thought I would let you guys know just in case you were wondering just what minor clans I was referring too. So, I guess you can say even though the Naruto verse is centuries old, I still somehow managed to fit it in. Hehe…just as reincarnates.

_Now on to ... Chapter 14!_

* * *

Dumbledore reached his office and said the password. The gargoyle opened and he entered, Fawkes appearing from his ashes, but Dumbledore wasn't in a mood to greet his phoenix. He was furious to be exact. Why? Those women changed things or better yet, interfered again. The first time was when school started at Hogwarts. It seemed that they changed the memories of his followers that accompanied him that day. The day they went to retrieve the 'real' Harry Potter. He didn't see why. All he did was change it so they'd never met the girl and was only familiar with the boy after all; he was most likely the savior of 'light.'

But, no they had to change it to what they wanted!

_"Is that her?" Tonks asked._

_The order members and Remus plus Snape looked up and down at the girl._ _"She looks, but yet, looks nothing like her brother. Are you sure, Moody?" Dumbledore asked smiling pleasantly._

_"It's her alright," Moody said his mechanical eye rotating._

_"So you're the one following us old man." The man dressed in a uniform of sorts, wearing a mask with a huge sword behind his back said. Beside him was the girl-who –lived or better known as Haku, dressed in a pink dress._

_They turned around facing their chasers. The others gasped beside Dumbledore. "Regulus, my boy-"_

_That's Regulus Black, but wasn't he dead? If so, why did this man look so much like him, yet different? _

_"Zabuza Momoichi, I don't know who this Regulus Black is. Now, get to the point. Why are you here?"_

_Dumbledore reassured his companions and took over. "Well, then that is quite alright. I'm sure you're curious to why we are here, yes?"_

_Neither Zabuza nor Haku answered his question. So, Dumbledore continued. "We are here for the girl beside you, Halienne Potter; the long lost sister to one known as Harry Potter." _

_Haku spoke, before her companion could do any major harm. "I am not this Halienne Potter, I am Haku and I do not know of this brother you speak of."_

_No one could believe what they just heard. She probably just doesn't remember after all; they were only infants when they were separated. _

_"What?" Remus stuttered. The others wands were out waiting for any orders given, while Dumbledore remained calm. _

_The girl stepped forward, but... "Step back, Haku."_

_The girl stepped back. Remus spoke again, this time calmer. "Yes, you have a brother. Maybe we can tell you about your parents, brother and more in order for you to remember after all;" he said sounding worn like he didn't really won't to share the news. "It was that night it all happened."_

_"No, we have important things to worry about," Zabuza growled. _

_That didn't sit well with the order members. "I advise..." The young girl said, softly, but firmly. "That you don't attack Zabuza-sama or I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand."_

_Said mentioned person gave the girl a glance, before speaking commandingly; "Stand down, Haku."_

_The girl bowed, stepping back. "Forgive me, I stepped out of line."_

_"It is fine, Haku go and take care of the job. You have five minutes, go."_

_"Of course," was the simple reply the girl gave; and it was like a blur as one hand rose up, performing one-hand hand disappeared with the wind._

_"It's impossible to apparate at her age!" Tonks shrieked. However, that wasn't apparition. _

_Zabuza was an impatient man, so Dumbledore was quick to answer. "We came to get Halienne to attend school with her brother as; we have found him to be staying with their relatives."_

_They have been searching for her for years and it was just recently that they finally got a hold of the boy and now that they finally found the girl... Well…. Dumbledore without missing a beat continued and explained the situation that the wizarding world was facing._

_The man tilted his head. "Let me guess, you want her because you don't know which child will defeat this Voldemort?"_

_However, no one was able to continue the conversation because the girl, Haku, or to them Halienne appeared as if she was the wind itself. How did she perform such magic?_

_"You took long, Haku."_

_The girl smiled, "Sorry, I had to play cat and mouse."_

Just as Zabuza Momoichi was about to explain clients and missions farther two chains went flying towards the man, but. …

_Haku intercepted the attacks, freezing the chains. "Keke… so the little bitch can do more than just play puppet."_

_You don't call a young lady that! _

_"And it seems the roach hasn't given up yet," Haku commented. _

_"Haku, go."_

_The girl took off once more and when she came back she was fine._

_"How is….Are you doing that?" Remus asked stuttering on his question. _

_"Well, Regulus can you explain to us once more." Dumbledore exclaimed; purposely using a name that was not the man before him._

_Zabuza ignored the old man's tactics though. "You pay us for our services then..." Once again he was cut off. Haku moved and blocked the attack, but she was hit. _

Yes, Dumbledore remembered however, because he couldn't control time like we all think; he was forced to lock the original events deep, deep inside his mind. It was the reason why he deleted-jammed the encounter (of his followers) memories of that first encounter however, they changed it to what they wanted again and his followers had the original memory locked as well; as to not cause farther confusion.

Now, that wasn't enough for those two annoying sorceresses no. Dumbledore scowled in distain. If it wasn't for them he would have Haku under his control and Zabuza out of the picture. Yet, they couldn't have that! If they didn't interfere he wouldn't be wary of the girl. Neither; would he be in pain…. like he was now.

Damn it he was only in the Great Hall for ten minutes, but that was enough for the pain to shoot up at an accelerating rate. Without a word to anyone he left and headed to his office. Which to say, he blamed it on the girl.

Was this part of her warning? Or was this the effect of the needles?

Dumbledore didn't know. He didn't know what the effects were or if there was any, but he was sure it was something. The only thing that was soothing his furious mood was that he had the boy, Harry Potter in his grasp.

"Perhaps," he said opening his drawer of lemon drops. "A lemon drop would do."

After all; all he needed was to come up with a new plan.

* * *

Haku didn't say word then smiled. "I am your tool, your weapon. I will follow you to the end and beyond."

Zabuza gave Haku a stony look. "Haku..." That was only part of the answer he wanted!

Haku tilted her head slightly still smiling. However, she spoke with a nervous tone as if she was unsure. "Zabuza-san …"

Zabuza didn't respond just waited.

Haku moved surprising herself –at her actions as she pulled down the bandages, and Zabuza. Haku leaned in with her hands holding his head; as her lips covered his gently.

She pulled away not, meeting Zabuza's eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

Zabuza's eyes which were once filled with shock were now back to their normal size. He laughed jauntily. Causing Haku to turn to him, her smile redefied tenfold.

"Yeah," Zabuza answered, his coal beady eyes staring at Haku's face, before he was up and standing right in front of the girl, who didn't flinch, but placed her hands over his waist were the wound was covered in bandages.

"Come now Zabuza-san your wound may be healed, but you're going to reopen it ..."

"Yeah" Zabuza replied in whisper, his right already on her waist pulling her closer and his other slipped off the ribbon that kept her customary bun, allowing her raven-locks to fall. The bun holder fell out his hand as it went up towards the back of her head. Zabuza's lips slammed on her own.

Haku who momentarily stilled, leaned even closer brining their bodies together as her arms went around his neck; fisting a few strands of spiky brown almost black locks of hair.

The kiss went deeper as tongues began to battle for dominance. Zabuza moved a step causing Haku to step backwards, Zabuza won the battle and bit on Haku's bottom lip which not a second later sucked on it gently-almost apologetically.

They reluctantly pulled away afterwards. Zabuza smirked slightly; Haku's lips were swollen from their passionate kiss. "Well, woman its best we stop while were ahead." He spoke after a moment of catching his breath.

"Indeed it is," Haku answered finally answered and they removed themselves from each other's person.

Haku was happy, happier than she probably ever been. Why? She was useful to Zabuza and now, even though it was just the beginning of something new, she was more than just a tool to him.

Zabuza was extremely pleased and in a fantastic mood. Why? Haku was willing to give this-whatever it was a chance and he knew that what they were doing …the girl, the girl would become something more than just a tool something more important than any prized jewel. Heh, he could live with that.

After all; their longtime friendship and companionship just went a step farther, but how far can they go?

Zabuza placed his bandages around his lower portion of his face. "Haku..."

"They are almost here." Haku responded.

* * *

Snape and Harry stopped in front double chambered snake doors. Why were they here? This definitely wasn't his office. So….. Where?

Wasn't there a password to say? Just then Harry heard a hiss.

"What was that? Did you hear that Professor?"

Snape glanced in his direction and raised a brow. "I'm afraid I don't know what you speak of." That was a lie Snape indeed knew that it was a snake hiss with the mixture of a human's tongue, so he concluded Haku was speaking….

'So the girl is a parseltongue, interesting.' He thought, whilst glancing in Harry's direction. 'Wonder if he can speak it as well?'

Harry knew he wasn't crazy, but could it really have been his imagination?

Their thoughts were put on hold as the double chambered doors started to open.

Snape gestured for Harry to follow. "It's about damn time."

Harry and Snape turned to the left were there was a couch. Sitting on said couch with his legs outstretched, looking bored. He then stood walking towards them. He stopped in front of Snape.

"Haku I'll be back. Let's go, teach."

Snape gave the man a look. "I know I taught my students better manners than that Mr. Momoichi." Although, Snape _knew_ _this_ _man_ was not his _former_ student like the world believes. No, his former student was dead and this man was nothing more than a replacement; a replacement that Dumbledore so politely created.

Zabuza didn't look convince. He retorted. "Sure and I'm the tooth fairy."

Slytherin's were prideful, cared for themselves, and didn't ….well it was rare that they show emotion to others; in plus they were arrogant and Zabuza was thanking those two women for making such changes –as he was not _their Regulus Black; _he was his original form Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the five hidden nations even if his goals were similar to the other.

Zabuza was already by the door. Snape turned towards the boy. "Potter, I'll be back to take you to your dorm," and with that he followed Zabuza out the room.

Snape led Zabuza towards his office, which was also located in the dungeons. He casted several silencing charms and wards. He then turned to face Zabuza who looked indifferent as ever.

"I suggest we get to the point of why you wanted to see me, Mr. Momoichi."

Zabuza chuckled, "Straight to the point, eh? Alright then Dumbledore has gone into an agreement with us."

"Us…?"Snape repeated.

"I, and Haku we won't nothing to do with the wizarding world, but because we have a similar goal however, I desire little of his help. I prefer to do things my way and he will unfortunately, when this all over will lose his life as well as Voldemort."

Snape didn't flinch at the name.

"What I want are followers to achieve that goal. So, double –agent..." Snape looked shocked at his. Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "Well, since I know that I'll let you know what I and Haku are. After all; it's only fair, right?"

Snape looked impassively at the ninja. "We're ninja-shinobi our jobs range from ordinary to dangerously classified assignments."

It was unusual for Zabuza to talk openly about what they were, but this was necessary after all; he needed the spy's trust. "Of course our services aren't for free the old man will have to pay extra."

Snape frowned. "You lost me, I understand followers, but what do mean? Did Dumbledore hire you and Haku as employees?"

Zabuza titled his head; "Unfortunately. Snape, what side are you on exactly?"

"Snape pursed his lips, "Like you I'm on neither side." He then gave a look before answering. "I will cooperate. I once believed in Dumbledore, but he has let power corrupt his mind however, the only way...if you stop beating around the bush. Explain to me what exactly is a shinobi? What will be your role?"

Zabuza looked pleased. "A shinobi is a ninja, a missionary and I just explained it to you what we do. However, it is not just my role, Haku will gladly help in any way she can after all; her _brother_ is an easy target for Dumbledore to control."

So, basically the girl was protecting her _brother_ from the sides, but why is she a shinobi?

"How did the girl end up in your care? And why does she have such a dangerous career so young?" Snape asked.

Zabuza's bandages quirk with his movements. "You really don't want to know just that she ended up with me." Which was true no one needed to know it was a personal matter after all; "Secondly, ninjas are considered adults once graduated and Haku graduated at the age of ten so, if you're worried about her safety than there's no need." He paused; "Now, I think we ignored the open door for too long."

That whole entire conversation was avoiding the true purpose! Then what was the point of their conversation?!

Zabuza continued, "Since you have cooperated nicely, here's the plan…"

Snape listened after all; he was interested and in plus like he said he didn't like Dumbledore and wanted the old relic and Voldemort dead. And if cooperating with an ambitious shinobi, who didn't care, who was his enemies then so, be it. After all; the only thing that was driving him now was his promise that he made to Lily nee Evans –Potter.

* * *

Haku gestured Harry to sit on the couch across from her. Harry obliged.

Haku spoke with a gentle tone that Harry was getting used to hearing. "What is troubling you, brother?"

Harry looked away and said. "How can you not be troubled? The incident in divination still worries me somewhat, but I'm worried for Hagrid and BuckBeak. Hagrid…. He…. he was my first friend."

Harry clenched his fist. "It was the Slytherin's of Malfoy's gang." He missed the look Haku suddenly had on her face. "If they didn't mess up Hagrid's first lesson than ..."

_"Ha," Malfoy laughed as he patted BuckBeak's fur. "If Potter; could do it than it isn't so hard." He exclaimed loudly then sneered. "Scary? You're nothing at all. You're not even scary, aren't you, you great brute?"_

_This didn't sit well with the hippogriff. _

Harry looked towards Haku. "What should I do? I mean..."He clenched his fist tighter. "I just felt useless."

Haku understood perfectly. Her features were now focused as she had a vacant expression on her face.

"_Why are you still with him? He treats you like a slave! To him you're not even a human being!" A blond yelled in outrage, confusion, of course to him it as if they were determined to repeat what happened so long ago._

_"Because..." Haku answered back emerald eyes looking at the boy, who in a past life was her enemy, but now just an acquainted friend. However, her answer never changed it was still the same because it was still the truth, even though the new reincarnated life. "Zabuza gave me an existence, a purpose to live."_

_The blond looked on with complete disbelief. "Go on Nastu, kill me. Do it for the both of us. Do it… for my sake."_

_The blond shook his head furiously, "No," he looked at Haku determined. "I promised if we had a chance to meet again then we would be friends." He then smiled, "And we became such, but just because this mission failed and Naraku betrayed you both... I'm not going to." _

_Haku smiled sadly. She was willing to repeat history, but Nastu..._

_"Thank you." _

Harry looked at his sister worriedly. "Haku..." He called.

Haku blinked before she answered. "That feeling is never one that a person should ever feel. It is a despicable, soulless feeling." Harry nodded; he didn't want to feel that way… ever again. "Brother," Haku spoke again. "Do you remember what I told you on the train?"

Harry placed his hand under his chin in thought. He then replied, "You mean about precious people?"

Haku nodded in response. "Yes, that's right and do you remember what else I said?"

Harry's brows netted together, "That those people will make you strong."

Haku smiled and her left hand rose and she flicked Harry on the forehead. "Do you understand that now?"

"Harry had a look of confusion. "Sort of, but it is still-"

Haku titled her head. "You won't understand fully until you have fought in battle."

Oh.

"Is that all what's troubling you, Brother?" Haku asked.

Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. "Not that I can think of at the moment." Then he fixed his glasses. "Why don't we put that aside, "he said now facing Haku.

Haku looked interested. "Oh..? What do you have in mind, brother?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sibling catch up."

Haku titled her head once more.

Harry started even though he didn't really want to. "Well, my memory of you is not really there. I mean my memories… I sometime have dreams of people and a baby sitting next to me... Well I believe it's me," he said sheepishly. Wondering just why he was doubting him-self. I mean wouldn't it be too weird to dream about other siblings and two adults when..? "And I…"

". Well, I was born in January..."

Their only six months apart! But, was she really after all; she was living in Japan with foster parents with her mother having the ice ability.

"I had a happy life, but that changed." Haku paused, was it alright? History repeated itself to the point that she relived that time of a tender age.

_A young girl was playing in the snow that covered the small village annually; it was small village somewhere in the five nations. She was small, short-long kept hair with a bang covering her forehead. She had sparkling emerald eyes; dressed in a casual light blue dress._

_"Look mom!" she yelled. However, she wished she didn't. _

_The woman who was a petite woman with snowy white hair and a pale complexion slapped her then apologized with a gentle, loving smile. The woman held out her pinky; "Look Haku-Chan," she said, her sky blue eyes that looked almost white were shining. "Let's keep this our little secret, ok? After all; we are the same."_

_Haku placed her pinky with the woman's own. "Ok," the young girl exclaimed. _

_Yes, in one life they were related, but in this life they were not quite, but carried the same, the woman was a yuki-onna a snow demon, whilst she was simple bloodline ice user of a renowned clan, but unfortunately the father saw and that's when history truly repeated. _

_"_Haku…?"

"Haku... you spaced out. Did you remember something?" Harry called again in worry.

Haku smiled apologetically. "Ay, sorry I didn't mean to worry you brother." Not, wanting to dwell anymore on her childhood she asked, "What is it like living with our relatives?"

Harry responded distastefully. "Living there is like prison. I hate it," he didn't want to say something like 'you probably had a better life than me', but he didn't as he remembered how Haku's face changed when she said that her life _changed_ one day. "Let's just say my life there was anything, but a bottle of wine."

Haku frowned. That was an interesting way to put it. "But, enough I'm here in a world that needs me and isn't neglecting me of anything. Haku, have you ever felt that way?"

Haku frowned, of course she felt that way. Twice in two lives to be exact and this subject was getting out of hand. "Yes, now….."She said flicking his forehead. "Aren't we supposed to be catching up?" Harry blinked and Haku continued. "After the change I lived in Japan with Zabuza-san I came here after all; she said smiling. "I had a brother to see."

Harry grinned. From then they talked as Haku was listening. Harry was talking animatedly about trying out for the quidditch team.

"Well," Harry started, but then... the chambered double doors opened.

"Come, Mr. Potter I will escort you back to your dorm." Snape said, gesturing for the boy to follow.

Harry smiled at his sister and said. "Tomorrow can I come back around the same time?"

Haku laughed, but it was Zabuza who answered. "Yeah brat just make that sure Snape comes with you." After all; he was the best choice and Dumbledore who had too much trust in him wouldn't suspect a thing.

Snape nodded in acknowledgement and before Harry could protest he led them out the room.

"We wait Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-san."

Harry arrived back to the common room with much on his mind. When he entered, Ron was waiting for him.

"So what happened, mate?"

Harry pursed his lips; he would tell when the time was right, but he had a feeling that whatever happened to Haku wasn't meant for one to hear. "Nothing. C'mon let's go get Hermione."

"I'm already here. But, guys you think their fire Hagrid?" She asked worried for the half-giant.

"Then why don't we go see him?" Harry supplied.

"Are you crazy, Harry?!" Ron practically shouted. "The dementor's ..."

"Ron's right for once, Harry," Hermione quipped. "We can't just leave the grounds."

Harry gave them a look as he glared. "And leave Hagrid alone. I don't think so, he was my _first_ _friend_ and I'm going." Yes, before Hagrid came he didn't know anything about the Wizarding World, that he had a sister, or that he was famous.

Ron and Hermione peered at each other before looking at their friend. "Well if you say so than …"

"Than what kind of friends would we be? After all; he's our friend to."

Harry grinned.

Hermione then frowned, before she beamed up. "Hang on I have a huge coat we can use that."

"Then why are you still here?" Ron asked pointing. "Go get it then..."

With a huff Hermione left and Harry's grin widen.

Hermione came back a few minutes later and the trio left the Hogwarts castle and journeyed towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked.

Hagrid answered the door and was greeted with Ron and Hermione wondering just who was under the huge coat. "C'mon in. Thanks you guys for coming to see me. Wait 'a minute…"he paused; "Who else is-"

Harry removed the huge coat and Ron and Hermione looked defiant. "Why? Harry what ya' doing here? You aren't allowed outside!" He turned towards the boy's friends. "And you two just went along with it!" He then stood, "C'mon I'm not getting in trouble cause you come ta' see me. Now, let's go. You should know I'm not worth it!"

* * *

Draco was being visited by his girlfriend Pansy, but he wasn't listening to her sadly. 'Should I join? If I do I get answers, but I have to be friends with the other Potter!' He thought sourly. 'But, if I don't what would happen? Why was Haku dressed in that attire...? Ha, was that supposed to frighten me?'

"Draco..?! Are you listening?" Pansy shrieked lowly. Draco blinked. Oh, right he almost forgotten.

"Sorry, Pansy I wasn't. What were you saying?"

Pansy glared and stormed off. "Fine, I'll be back when you don't have important things to worry about. Honestly I should be number _one_." She growled before leaving.

Draco frowned. What was her problem? Oh, well that wasn't important at the _moment_. He finally came to a decision. And, he knew he would either regret it or bash in sunlight.

He turned over to get some sleep, before the nurse came to check on him, but he did whisper satisfied with his choice, "I'll join and see where it goes."

And that's it…folks…until next chapter. Again this is a reedited and I hope you like the changes I have made especially with this chapter! Naraku is just a more evil person than what, Gatou was in their past life, but a onetime oc. Nastu is a reincarnate, but without some _things_... hope that helps. I'm out!


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary for last chapter will take too long so, I'll sum it up the best way I can. Harry and Haku talked, but some of it brought back memories in which Haku didn't like to think of. Malfoy was in the hospital; Dumbledore wasn't _**happy**_ and Zabuza and Snape finally confronted each other, but what is the plan?_

_Ay, and we can't forget about Haku and Zabuza's closeness:)__ Oh, you guys rock so much for reviewing, etc. Thanks! _

_Now, on to chapter….15!_

* * *

Zabuza looked out the window. They had plenty of time. "Haku …" he called titling his head. He was looking out the window were he assumed the forbidden forest was. "Let's train."

Haku once again grabbed her mask and picked it up; she slowly placed it over her delicate face covering it up completely, "Of course."

Zabuza opened the window and they leaped once before flashing out of the room and castle completely. They landed on the ground soundlessly from a seventh foot tall castle as if it was nothing more than jumping from a trampoline.

Zabuza and Haku moved like blurs as they took off in a run towards the forest. Haku and he dodged the oncoming widow's branch as it swung and swung trying to knock them off course. They avoided the dangerous tree and landed swiftly on their feet.

"Heh," Zabuza chuckled lightly. "Quite an interesting welcome to the forest don't you thank Haku?"

"Quite indeed," Haku answered. "Zabuza-san..." Haku called, it wasn't of anxiety or nervousness.

"We're going deeper Haku let's go." They headed off onwards however, an arrow shot pass them, but they dodged.

"Halt!" It was a creature, a creature that had a face- that was a mixture of a human's and a horse. Its upper halve was that of a human and its lower halve was that of a horse. "Who goes there? Trespassing in our territory!" The demand wasn't loud, but meant to be heard.

"Bane, enough put down the arrow." A new voice said, it was male's. "I am Frienze." The creature introduced himself. "Why do you travel in this part of the forest, away from the wizards?"

The centaur's scrutinized the newcomers, but they could not see through Haku's mask. "Take off the mask." Bane growled reading his arrows.

Haku's hand rose and she obliged after Zabuza grunted; revealing her beautiful face. "I am Haku and my companion is Zabuza. We mean no harm just want to train."

"You may." Frienze answered as he turned around however, "We will meet again, farewell."

Once the centaurs were gone Zabuza's right hand was already up forming his signature move…the move that gave him his name; the silent killer the hidden Mist technique of his former life's home; the Hidden Village of the Mist. Making the forest even thicker and harder to see through however, it was nothing to them.

Haku jumped in a tree and crouched down listening as she anticipated where, Zabuza would attack. She leaped away to the left then the right as Zabuza attacked mercilessly. With his cleaver, but on the oncoming attack Haku matched his cleaver with her senbon easily as if it was nothing more than a kunai against another kunai.

"You're doing better, Haku, but…" Zabuza started as he leaped back. Haku smiled behind mask as her hands formed the signs readily.

_"Demonic Ice style: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" _

Zabuza didn't even bother to leap back as mirrors surrounded him from behind, in fact mirrors started to surround him from left to right and even above however, he didn't mind the twenty –one mirrors.

"That's it Haku?" He asked unperturbed.

Haku titled her head as she clutched the senbon needles tighter. "Surely you know that's not it," Haku remarked as she threw the needles with precise accuracy.

Zabuza dodged however, he still received damage from the needles in certain areas like his arms and legs, but was that enough to bring him down.

Haku pushed that aside…of course it wasn't. Zabuza knew her well however, she knew him just as well. Zabuza attacked from the air and Haku slithered out her mirrors with blurring speed that matched his own or was it surpassing the others?

"Zabuza –san ..." Haku called as she slid back into her mirrors.

"No, talk Haku!" the man shouted hotly as he landed back on the ground seemingly fine.

Haku's mirrors fell and melted like water before it disappeared into nothing not, even a drop could be seen. Zabuza wasted no time he vanished with the same speed as he and Haku showed earlier in their spar and attacked from behind.

Haku however, vanished like the wind itself and moved blocking his assault. It was like a dance as they moved one foot, trying to unbalance the other.

Thirty minutes later, "Let's go Haku." Zabuza said as he swung his cleaver to his back. They flashed stepped back towards the castle as they ran enjoying the crisp air however; Haku took out her wand as the air started to feel rigid. Temperatures farther than zero, any life of the plants were dying more as the creatures flew closer.

"Expectro Patronum!" Haku cried inwardly, as she wasn't to keen on saying her attacks having always been that way.

The dementor's were sent away by the strong patronus charm that Haku cast and they headed back towards the dungeons ; using shunpo. Haku removed her mask, grabbing her clothing and cleaning supplies. She turned towards Zabuza who was removing his bandages. "I'll prepare the baths."

"Haku…be prepared we move tomorrow." Haku nodded and headed towards the baths.

* * *

It was midafternoon; potion's class was starting in a few minutes. Malfoy, who was stayed in the hospital the previous night, was finally released. "Oh, Draco your back." Pansy said crossing her arms.

Wait. Wasn't she supposed to be all over him or something because he was injured? More like faking, Harry thought as he sat by his friends.

"Look, Pansy the Potty boy," her friend Daphne hissed as she snickered. Draco snickered however, where was...

"Hey, Potter…" Harry turned and glared at the Slytherin. "What?"

Draco looked unimpressed, he inwardly snorted. Puff, if being friends- "Where's your sister?"

"What is it to you?" Harry retorted hotly.

Pansy didn't look all too happy. "What? Why are you worried for that Potter Tranny?" She asked sneering.

"Be quiet, Pansy." Draco sneered. He couldn't believe he was about do this, but ..."Her name is Yukimura, Haku not Potter whatever."

Harry looked taken aback as well as his friends. "Yeah, what?" Draco said making sure to be careful of his supposed injured arm that was covered with a sling. "She said so herself remember?"

Daphne snorted. "And not, like we know or care. She hasn't stepped foot in the dorm anyway probably sleeping with the roaches or something." The girl stated with a laugh.

Somehow Draco and Harry frowned that was far from it. "That's uncalled for and you know...

"Settle down," Came Snape's deep snidely voice as he waltz into the classroom, wand out twirling about as he got everything settled. "I said settle down, now, potions may for some of you be an enlightening experience that many others will find insufferable. Of course, you all will know when you are through with my course the beauty of a cauldron and the spewing of the potion."

Many groaned as the Slytherin's had smiles and snickered. Snape didn't care really his only concern was the potter and the other Po-no Yukmura and the plan. Speaking of Ms. Yukimura she was standing out in the hall as there were only a few minutes left however, she didn't enter the classroom; he couldn't really see anything, but her stature changed as she stood taking a step, but then her features changed and she vanished, vanished almost as if she was the wind itself.

Even though, that was indeed intruding he had a class to focus and he couldn't afford to show sympathy. "Take out your notebook and turn to page 556 you'll be reading on poisons. Take caution to this. Can anyone of you tell me what a poison is?"

Hermione was the first to raise her hand, "Anyone, but Ms. _Granger_?" Snape sneered.

* * *

Dumbledore was greatly overjoyed. His achievement worked however, who was this short man that appeared from his summon? All he wanted was something to separate the two however; he got a short man instead. What did he do something wrong?

"Where am I?" The man asked gruffly, but Dumbledore quickly frowned and took out his wand casting the translation spell. After all; a barrier wasn't necessary if this man could help him.

"You are currently at Hogwarts the finest school in Britain. Now, how did you-

"_Britain_," the man sneered whether snidely. "Puff, what you want with me?" he asked rather rudely not, caring for manners.

"Appears," Dumbledore started to say stroking his beard. "That you have strong dislike for the two ninjas, but is- it Zabuza Momoichi?"

The man's eyes widen before he smirked wickedly however, it sky rocketed into outright maniacal laughter. So they were alive. "So, he and his little bitch are still alive and here in this school, eh?"

He laughed again. "A—ha-ah—h-h-a-ha—h-h-h-h—ha….. I can finally pay those (censored) back."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The girl is to be unharmed, but Mr. Momoichi- However...

"How about we make a deal and I won't harm the girl." Although; he said girl so easily he was indeed surprise. Oh, this was too much. The loyal bitch was now a true bitch how cliché.

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked. What could this muggle offer him? Him… the greatest wizard of all time ha, what a riot.

"I'm listening." When the man was done Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure I can have that arranged. Having the students learning something from a businessman such as yourself, I'm not against it, but what will you have for them?"

* * *

Haku stayed with Zabuza for the most first part of potions as they spent some time together however, it was interrupted when they received word from the hound. The note read:

_"The rat is still out however, the lowly dog has appeared. Be cautious he may try again."_

_A snake of beautiful colors hissed as it slithered towards Haku. "Hatchling it's no lie the lowly scum has risen and is back."_

_Haku hissed back gently as snake. "Who has? Are you referring that this has something to do with the old man?"_

_The snake hissed back rather louder. "Indeed, stay safe, hatchling."_

_"Thank you Seko-san." The snake hissed fondly before slithering back towards its nearly invisible hole. _

Zabuza grunted in annoyance as he removed himself from Haku's being –from their cuddling as he could give a flip about her attending classes. Plus, he knew she was only doing it to continue the plan as everything was for them.

For each other.

The fire place which was never used in the first place was now flowing with flames. "What the hell do you want?" Zabuza growled.

"I'll ignore it and pass it off as nothing that Haku has skipped a class however, that can only happen if you please come to my office immediately."

Haku glared and Zabuza was ready to throttle the old man however, he had no interest an in achieving his wand. So, frankly he couldn't kill the man without having the potions master in it.

"Let's go Haku," Zabuza growled fully annoyed. Haku grabbed her headband tying it over her forehead, before following after Zabuza having her weapons and wand securely hidden in her robes whilst Zabuza cleaver was clearly visible.

They finally reached the headmaster's office not, bothering to be formal. Before either one could utter a word, Dumbledore spoke with a please d smile. "It seems you handle business smoothly now, lemon drops anyone?"

Zabuza and Haku's eyes were widening to a fraction before they went back to normal and Haku's needles were in her hand ready.

"Ha—ah-a-ah-a-ha… You seem like you seen a ghost, Zabuza. How has it been?" The man asked casually as if they were long lost friends. "How's it been with _you_ and the _scrawny_ _little_ _bitch_ of yours there?"

_"Not, so surprise, but aren't you supposed to be in hell rotting away?" Zabuza growled as he held out a hand telling Haku to stand down._

* * *

I know, I know! Do not throttle me guys, I'm stopping here though. Oh, my Dumbledore attempts to summon a creature to get rid of Zabuza or separate the two didn't go as plan, but who is this man who has a history with the ninjas? Will Haku be there for DADA class or will something else occur?

Well, you guy's all rock, like totally! Anyways do what you do best and next up-date for I Trust Only You will be here soon and the next up-date for this story as well. However, as I said I'm putting school or Math first so, yeah when I get to typing again I'll up-date when I can until then….

Ja.

Oh, if you like Zabuza-fem Haku and you want to see more check out Reality! Also, if you read/seen No.6 and like Nezumi/shiion& fem-Shion than check out Reality! I'll post this again in next chap.

Now, Ja!


	16. Chapter 16

_… _Japanese.

''thoughts.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, if I am just let me know otherwise that; I own nothing, but my imagination.

_Last time: Zabuza and Haku trained in the forbidden forest. Harry and fellow classmates attended Potions, and other classes. A message was sent form the five chiefs and it warned Haku and Zabuza of their current problem, but who is the man Dumbledore-summon and just what will happen?_

_Now, on to chapter….16!_

* * *

Zabuza and Haku's eyes were widening to a fraction before they went back to normal and Haku's needles were in her hand ready.

"Ha—ah-a-ah-a-ha… You seem like you seen a ghost, Zabuza. How has it been?" The man asked casually as if they were long lost friends. "How's it been with _you_ and the _scrawny_ _little_ _bitch_ of yours there?"

_"Not, so surprise, but aren't you supposed to be in hell rotting away?" Zabuza growled as he held out a hand telling Haku to stand down._

_"Rotting in_ _hell?__"_ The man repeated as if he was the joker and they the jokes. "I wasn't rotting far from it the damn – chief applauded me. He approved of the summon Dumb-le-dore here made."

"Joy," Zabuza said with distain.

"I am sure you two have plenty of catching up to do, but..." Dumbledore spoke, however...

"We have plenty," Zabuza said his eyes freezing over; he didn't like this man and never will. "Gato …" Zabuza growled out rather nastily. "Why stick your nose in business that doesn't concern you and go back to hell?"

"Unfortunately," the one now known as Gato spoke, "We have come to an agreement and besides, there's no way to bring me back so, I'm stuck here and what better way to learn a trade? A trade- for –a trade simply put it. I mean I'm in a foreign land and people here take me as foreign. So, why not fix that hm…?"

_"Bullshit."_ Zabuza growled. "You could care less about learning about cultures."

Gato crossed his arms, "now, why would you think I have interior motives? I'm only here to learn and to teach business. After all;" he said as if he was the man understood something much higher than them. "I know business better and how to obtain it. So, why not teach a bunch of spoiled brats the life of luxury?"

Dumbledore's eyes had a familiar twinkle in them. Zabuza just raised a disbelieving brow and Haku well Haku, she muffled her laughter and, "Perhaps, you have been disillusioned? This is the wizarding world, Britain;" she stated flatly. "They will not take to learning from you."

Gato looked like he was turning purple. Almost like the whale-man Vernon Dursley. "We'll, see. Now-

"Haku why don't you go to class it's going to start soon after all; I cannot ignore it twice." Dumbledore said calmly.

Haku didn't even listen to the old wizard.

Gato snorted. "She won't listen to you Mr. Dumb-le-dore..." he said the name having trouble. "She's Zabuza's little _crane_." He sneered. "So, Zabuza you going to let the girl go to class or are you going to have her fail? Wouldn't that…"he paused as if he was concern. "Get her dropped out the school or expelled?"

Dumbledore frowned he remembered the conversation he had with the girl in the infirmary. He spoke, "Haku, I seem to recall you said something about a job. Perhaps you could do that job instead?" His ever twinkle present. "Of course instead of protecting just one person, it'll be the whole entire school."

No, it would be too suspicious if she didn't attend classes suddenly. "What if I refuse?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No harm done. It was just a suggestion."

Zabuza remained quiet the old man was planning something. He then turned towards Haku addressing her, "Haku..."

Haku turned her emerald eyes on him. She frowned. However, she was never one to disobey Zabuza.

Haku nodded and her right hand rose up already forming the head-signs. "Be careful Zabuza-san."

Dumbledore looked pleased as his eyes sparkled. "Now, then shall we get moving?"

* * *

After potions class Harry was mostly quiet and Draco was following the trio as if he was a long lost friend. "What? Why are you still following us?" Harry asked ticked after all; skinning the Slytherin's shrivelfig wasn't the funniest thing in the world while he had to do his own work and it didn't help that Snape lectured them on poisons while they were doing the actual assignment! "I told you I don't know where Haku is."

Draco wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Look Potter," he said as coolly as he possibly could. "I doggedly refuse my own housemates just so I could see your sister. I honestly don't care if you know or not, but eventually she will have to show up."

Harry glared. "And, you think through me? What a load of rubbish, she isn't my keeper." He drawled out suddenly with an air of curiosity, "However, I want to know why you want to see Haku so badly. Why, huh?"

Ron and Hermione wanted to know as well, as they looked curiously at Draco who turned pink. "To, give an answer."

"To give an answer," Ron parroted then snorted. "Blimey the world must be ending faster than we thought. I sure hope she didn't do what I think…" he trailed off.

Hermione huffed, "don't be ridiculous, Ronald. It isn't that because than Harry and Malfoy would be getting along."

Harry looked like he was going to be sick and Draco looked green completely repulsed by the idea. He stuttered out with a growl. "You lot are fools, it's not like that! I just want to give an answer that she wanted to know."

"Oh…"Ron said dumbly scratching his head sheepishly.

Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes. "See you were over reacting."

Harry sighed in relief. Sometimes his friend could be an eccentric closet pervert not, to mention a complete air-head.

Finally having a little bit under control the Boy-Who-Lived spoke, "Well fine, but start something and…" he let his treat hang in the air.

Draco rolled his grey eyes, "Yeah, yeah c'mon isn't that class starting?"

Shrugging Harry followed the Slytherin; he was right after all. They had a Defense Against the Dark Arts class to attend.

* * *

Haku was rather not, so happy. That old man was a senile fool! Why, would he allow the short, ugly, stupid, crazed Gato into his castle? She frowned deeper as she headed towards the DADA classroom.

_'This is completely getting out of hand, but could it be used to our advantage?'_ _She inwardly_ _questioned_. However, that thought flew out the window; Gato was not an employee neither she nor would Zabuza work for or with ever again so, what to do?

Obviously the man would be here for a while and, Haku knew the man was a double –crosser something she knew even the old relic was not. So, deep in her thoughts she didn't realize that following Harry's wizarding charka she made it to DADA class.

Walking in and taking a seat as everyone else, she was still deep in thought even, when Draco turned to address her. "Yukimura…?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned in to listen. Haku eyes blinked once before she answered facing the other Slytherin. "Then what you seek you will find. Thank you, Malfoy-san for giving me the answer."

Pansy looked at Haku with complete hatred. She wanted to know, what was going on with her Draco?

Harry frowned. What did Draco seek and what did it have to do with Haku?

However, before Pansy or Harry could open their mouths the classroom doors opened revealing their late professor, professor, Lupin teacher of DADA.

"Good afternoon," he spoke. "Would you please put your belongings back in your bag? We will be doing a practical lesson today. You will only need your wands."

Curious looks were exchanged between the students. Harry looked both curious and exciting he would get to witness a practice lesson first hand and he wondered if it would be like what Ron and Hermione told him, but he decided he wouldn't care less and followed the others.

Haku was now intrigued what would they be encountering on the first day?

Professor Lupin led the students down a deserted corridor and turned a corner where they ran into the poltergeist ghost Peeves; floating up-side down stuffing chewing gum in the nearest keyhole.

When Peeves looked up and spotted Lupin, he broke into a silly song. "Loony, Loopy Lupin. Loopy-

Haku was smiling just as the professor was however, she watched with the rest of the interested students.

"I'd take the gum out if I were you Peeves, after all; Mr. Flitch won't be able to get it with his brooms."

Mr. Flitch the schools care taker, Peeves however, paid no mind to Lupin's attempt and the professor sighed speaking over his shoulders. "This is useful spell to know." Addressing his students he continued, "Please watch closely.

He held the wand at shoulder length and shouted, "_Waddivasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves. A wad shot like a bullet, the gum shooting out the keyhole and straight down Peeves nostrils; he turned around cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Dean exclaimed. Harry couldn't help, but agree the poltergeist was an annoying thing. He couldn't help, but grin at his friends like he just witness the coolest thing in the world, which he just did.

"Thank you," Professor Lupin said. "Now, shall we proceed?"

The class set off again and Lupin led them down the corridor again stopping in front of the staffroom; he led them inside.

The staffroom was completely empty well almost. Snape looked up and sneered, "Leave the door open I'm not witnessing, Lupin." With that the potions master strode out the room, but not before nodding in acknowledgement towards Haku, who just smiled in return. However, his hand rested on the doorknob and he turned over his shoulders.

"I'll warn you Lupin, Neville Longbottom is in your class. Do refrain from giving him anything difficult not, unless he's instructions are being hissed by Ms. Granger."

Neville turned scarlet. Harry and Ron glared at the back of the potions master. Lupin just a raise a brow and turned towards Neville who was, if possible even more red. Snape slammed the door behind.

He smiled reassuring the boy, but alas it did nothing. "Now," he spoke to the class going towards the teacher's wardrobes. "Don't worry it's only a boggart."

The class settled down relaxing oh so slightly. However, Haku frowned. Boggarts were creatures that had no true form, but took on a person's worse fear. Being shinobi Haku and Zabuza usually feared nothing, but that was only a rumor. What she feared the most would most likely be played again and having one experience with a boggart didn't go so well.

Lupin spoke breaking Haku out of her thoughts, "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces, cupboards under the sink, wardrobes, beds- He paused stopping; "The question we must ask is what exactly is a _boggart?" _

Hermione raised her hand.

"A shape-shifter, sir it takes the form of what we fear most."

"Precisely," Professor Lupin said. He explained farther before stating; "We have a big advantage against the boggart. Can anyone of you tell me, why? Harry?"

Harry answered even with his friend Hermione bouncing up and down next to him. "There are too many of us so, it'll get confuse."

"Correct," Lupin said with a smile. "Now, the charm that repels the boggart requires a force state of mind and laughter. That's right," he said explaining farther at the classes' expression, "Something that you find amusing."

"Ok." He said clapping his hands slightly. "We will practice without wands first. Please repeat after me…_Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" the class chorused.

"Good, good however, the word alone is not enough. Now, Neville this is where you come in."

Neville walked forward as if he was heading to his very own deaf.

"First things first; what frightens you the most?"

Neville didn't answer, instead looked about as if he was looking for an escape route that wasn't there. He answered finding his courage, "Professor Snape, sir."

The class laughs however, Haku smiled slightly. The potions master wasn't on good terms with most students, but then again…"Professor Snape, huh?" Lupin spoke, "You live with your grandmother, right?"

Everyone laughed, but Haku frowned slightly. Her first experience wasn't pretty and she doesn't know what happened after that. However, she listened intrigued.

Neville explained and Professor Lupin continued letting the boggart out. It changed into Snape and the result was instantaneously. Shaking Neville held out his wand and squeaked, "_Riddikulus_!"

As I said instantaneous; Snape was soon wearing a pink like tutu and a hat. The class erupted into laughter; Haku muffled hers with light chuckles.

Harry frowned slightly; he didn't know what he was scared of.

As I mentioned earlier, Haku had a nasty experience with a boggart as the result was that she passed out. The question was; would she repeat it again?

Many students went up as their fears were seen and known, Ron was scared of spiders, some scared of snakes, mummies, banshees, others scared of simple things, and finally the boggart landed on Harry… who wasn't quite ready.

Seeing this, Haku easy moved through the students and stepped in front of him. A crack was heard and the boggart began to shift.

Students were against the wall as they looked on wondering just what it would transform into next. Harry, putting his own thoughts away he idly wondered what exactly did Haku fear? Never mind the thought that he didn't get a chance to see what he feared; it didn't matter at the moment.

Lupin however, noticed what Haku did and moved ever so slightly, but Haku caught his movement.

_'I guess...- However, her thoughts were cut off by a familiar baritone voice._

"Silly_ little, orchid you are," _Everyone looked and saw Zabuza Momoichi even Lupin who thought that the girl's fear would be the same as Harry's was confused. Why Zabuza?

Harry looked towards Haku with confusion. She was scared of Mr. Momoichi, but didn't they get along?

However, Haku's face contorted from a calm one to that of a serious one. This was nothing more than fear, a fear that no one else will see. Haku hand rose ever so slightly however, she was not carrying her wand no, no one saw what she did, but many were left in a state of shock and Lupin was sure it was impossible as well as Hermione who looked stunned.

Haku just disappeared as if she was never there. "What just happened?" Ron asked titling his head in confusion even though he sounded awed.

No one answered because no one knew. Pansy who was completely stunned for words, was fuming. '_She's_ _nothing,_ _but_ _a_ _show_ _off_! _I'll_ _fix_ _her!_'

The slytherin crossed her arms, "Puff... It was nothing more than a trick. After all; we can't just disappear like that!"

Lupin absent-mindedly nodded. It was true for underage wizards, but what was that Haku did? He spoke, "Alright class dismissed, but don't forget to do your homework and read on Boggarts. Also 20 points to Gryffindor. Neville, for going twice. Harry and Hermione ten points for answering my questions at the beginning of class; and as for the rest of you… battled the boggart."

The class left excitedly however, the incident with Haku quickly leaving their minds all, but three certain people.

"Did you guys see that? "Hermione whispered to her friends as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Of course we did!" Ron bellowed. "It was wicked, I mean she just disappeared!"

"Not, only that, but her boggart took the form of Mr. Momoichi," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Hermione who cares," Ron growled out. "There probably close. They did both come from Japan, ya'know?"

"Yeah, but…"Hermione sighed. "Anyways did you see how Haku held up her hand?"

Harry and Ron looked at the browned haired girl. "So," Ron shrugged. "She could have been holding her wand."

"Or..." Hermione went on, "It could have been the cause of her disappearing act."

Ron shook his head, "Forget about it. Why don't we head to Dumbledore, maybe he can help us?"

Harry nodded. Although he hoped his sister was still here in the castle.

"Always run to him," the trio turned to the left and saw Draco walking beside them as if they've were buddies. "You know if you want the answer its best you find out from her and not, Dumbledore."

Harry glared. He may have just known Dumbledore only for a few months, but he was like a grandfather to him. "We just want to know how it happened." Then he raised a brow; "Why do you speak that way? The way you're saying it, it's as if you're saying Haku can disappear on her own free will."

Draco inwardly frowned and scoffed, "Just saying, Potter, but it's impossible to apparate at our age. You have to be an auror to do so."

Before Draco could answer, Hermione spoke. "It's the like the police in our world Harry."

"Oh," was all Harry could say, but he was interested none the less. Maybe, if he was to life here in the wizarding world besides, just attending only the school year he'd could focus on a career and just maybe, maybe shooting to be an auror wasn't going to be so bad.

When they finally reached the Great Hall they went their separate ways. Pansy pestered Draco who refused to answer. "Fine!" She hollered slamming her hands on the table, looking angry as tears fell from her eyes.

She was probably faking it. "We're through, Draco!" The girl was pulled by her friends who held her close. They got up and headed dramatically out of the Great Hall however, Pansy tugged one of her friends and they sat back down.

Draco blinked what the hell? Finally registering that he was dumped in a humiliated way; he sighed. "I was going to break up with her anyway. Glad she did it before me."

Pansy buried her face, "honestly, Malfoy, what did Pansy do to you? " Daphne asked growling.

Draco didn't answer and he didn't have to because…

"Attention, attention everyone," Dumbledore said calmly as he clapped his hands diverting everyone's attention from Draco and a 'most likely fake' Pansy. Harry looked up towards the teachers and saw a short man dressed in a business suit.

"Look," Hermione gasped softly. "It's Haku."

Harry turned to the left were two people were standing not, looking happy at all next to the short man.

"Blimey, Moine you're right that is Haku!" Ron exclaimed.

Some students caught it however; Dumbledore spoke with his familiar twinkle. "I'm sure you all noticed or have seen Ms. Yukimura's vanishing act yet, be assured it was nothing at all nothing, but an old man wanting to try a new method." He received many confused looks from the teachers and students. New method….of what?

"It was completely a success," Dumbledore spoke smiling brilliantly. "However, that is no longer important," he glanced at the short man. "This man here is Mr. Gato he is from Japan as Mr. Momoichi and Ms. Yukimura… He is here on business as his school which unfortunately was shut-down do to casualties however; he has no where else to go. So, with that Hogwarts will be his home for the time being with that I would like to introduce a new subject as an extra curriculum."

Hermione looked intrigued by the idea wondering what it could be. Students and teachers looked just as she, "Now," Dumbledore spoke. "Mr. Momoichi and Ms. Yukimura volunteered to be his guides while he is here. "

So, that's why they were standing next to him; it's so he wouldn't be uncomfortable, many concluded.

"Ay, I almost forgot the new curriculum. Yes, it is open to all who sign , it will not begin until October as that is best. Mr. Gato will know Hogwarts in and out."

Gato inwardly snorted. He could give a flip about this school, but if it could help him out than what was stopping him?

"The course is…"

* * *

Oh, Dumbledore spread nothing, but lies and Haku and Zabuza know it. What do you guys want the course to be? It's your call. As, for Haku's fear…. What should it be? After all; it can't be exactly the same as 'I Trust Only You.' If you guys, still are curious about that. Ay, looks like Hermione's being her 'nose digging' self, will she figured it out? Also, what will happen next?

Well, you guy's all rock, like totally! Anyways do what you do best and next up-date for I Trust Only You will be here soon and the next up-date for this story as well:) However, as I said I'm putting school or Math first so, yeah when I get to typing again I'll up-date when I can until then… Oh, yes, I know many of you have probably read this in my other fics, but I kind of…

"Kind of isn't the word you're looking for…it borders on the plane of obsession," Kakashi remarked coolly.

*Where he come from?*Sighs…. He's right I have an *ahem,* obsession with changing my favorite couples –or rather one of them- into a girl. So, if you want to see more Zabuza fem-Haku in a crossover with another fic, in which they have an impact than check out Reverse Reality! N' tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reedited this chapter, making a few changes (from what I previously had) so, I can add what I want changed from Love and her companions doing. Read chapters 6,7,8,9, and ten to see the full un-cropped version of this An.**

_… _Japanese.

_''thoughts_.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. However; I own nothing, but my imagination.

_Last time: Gato has come into the picture. What will happen now?_

_Now on to chapter...17!_

* * *

Gato inwardly snorted. He could give a flip about the school, but if it could help him out than what was stopping him?

"The course is…"

Haku and Zabuza glanced at each other, before leaving the Great Hall. However, they weren't missed for Harry was watching and quietly, but quickly stood. Hermione and Ron seen him and followed him as they snuck out as well. Draco Malfoy not, one to feel inferior to the Potter muttered something about the bathroom and left the hall. Snape being the spy that he was excused himself saying that he had something important to do and headed towards the dungeons were Zabuza's and Haku's room was located.

Hermione stated furiously down the hall. "Why? Dumbledore was going to give us insight on a new course."

Ron rolled his eyes, "it's no big deal. We will learn about it once we get back to the common room. But, on to an important note, what's the matter, Harry?"

Harry turned towards his friends. "You didn't see? Mr. Momoichi and Haku just left without anyone noticing."

"Oh," was all the two could say.

"Yea, Potter's right and the only way we're going to find out if we go see them."

The trio stopped dead in their tracks and Harry glared. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I have an appointment so don't look so hostile," he said smirking; walking up ahead.

Harry clenched his fist and continued to glare, but walked up and was soon walking ahead of the Slytherin.

"What?" Harry said tilting his head mockingly. "I know the way."

Ron huffed and glared at the platinum blond, but Hermione beat him to it. "Does it matter you two? Let's just get this over with."

The four without any complaints besides light insults every now in again headed towards the dungeons.

"Harry, why are we going this way?" Hermione asked curiously. "Haku doesn't stany in the dorms remember."

"Yeah about…" Harry said scratching his head. "They still stay in the dungeons even if it's not in the dorms." He then shrugged, "Personally it makes sense she's still a Slytherin."

Ron nodded, "Yea and no offense snakes do stick together."

Draco blinked, "Wow, Weasley that's the nicest insult you ever said to me. Guess you aren't as bad as I thought, but…You're still an idiot."

"What?! I dare you to repeat that! The only reason I'm remotely being nice is bec-

"What are you four doing?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione who looked like a dear, and Draco stopped only to come face to face with a scowling Snape.

"Um…" Harry said. "I- We are here to see Haku."

Snape nodded. "Relax Ms. Granger no points will be taken away for running the halls. Come I'll show you the way."

Hermione looked relieved and the others just looked confused. What was going on?

Snape indeed lead them to the room, but he did not leave. It was a snake like chamber with the snakes moving as though they were slithering towards each other.

Hermione looked towards Snape expectantly.

"Potter," Snape called. "Do you remember the password?"

Harry cocked his head in confusion, before shaking his head. "No sir."

"Well, isn't that marvelous," Draco drawled. "Potter sometimes I doubt rather you two are related. I mean she seems the total opposite of you. Less brash and reckless more brains and wit."

Ron butted in before his friend could retort. "Hey! Stop alright. Now, let's think about this." Everyone seemed to raise a comical brow.

_"What?"_

Hermione blinked twice, "Nothing just it was stunning to hear you say that all in one sentence."

"I agree with Ms. Granger, Weasley that's the first."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid you know!"

Draco snorted, "Could have fooled me."

Ron looked as though he was turning red as his hair, he sputtered. "T…take, take that back!"

Just as Harry heard the same hiss as before the snakes moved and the doors opened and...

_Whoosh_.

_"I can't take this anymore, Zabuza-san! Why can't we just kill them, now? It is better for us and..._

"Haku calm down," Zabuza's deep baritone could be heard. The five wizards walked in the threshold after; looking at the painting that ran away in fear. Draco looked like it was an everyday occurrence even though he was shocked. Ron and Harry looked worried. Snape just raised a brow in amusement, wondering why Haku was angry. But, Hermione, Hermione narrowed her eyes in a way that screamed suspicion, curiosity, and wanting to solve an unknown puzzle.

Haku closed her eyes willing away her anger. Although it wouldn't help much unless she sparred, maim, or eliminated the enemies.

The only reason she was angry was because of Gato (who might I add wasn't supposed to be here) and the stunt he pulled while she was heading towards class. It was low to attack her Zabuza-sama while she wasn't around. Well to her anyways.

Luckily however, she used her mirrors and didn't receive the blunt of the attack and left with Zabuza uninjured.

Snape coughed.

Zabuza looked in their direction and tilted his head. "Oh, right, Haku keep these brats busy."

With that Zabuza got up and walked passed Snape, who was leaving the room.

Hermione turned towards Haku. "So why do you stay here? It's considered ungrateful to stay in a room with an adult!"

Haku just tilted her heed. "It's rather complicated and you wouldn't understand."

"But, that's …You know," Hermione said placing her hands on her hips. "Never mind, I have another question. Why were you doing that thing for Dumbledore? And can we learn it too? What was it called?"

Haku blinked, before frowning. Ay, that blatant lie Dumbledore sprouted and the girl before her actually believed that. "I will not lie to you, but no one else can learn it." She didn't want to have these wizards getting any ideas, they would most likely use it for granted and in plus ninja secrets were meant to stay that way!

"And to answer, your question Dumbledore lied to you as a means to keep you all interested. The abilities that I performed can only be performed by me and Zabuza as well as others of our kind."

Instead of looking disappointed like the others Draco and Hermione frowned. "What do you mean our kind? And why is it only you two can perform it? Is it a more advance form of magic?"

Again with the interrogations! Haku smiled her head stilled tilted. "Well not necessarily. It is a more powerful form of magic yes, our kind, but you do not want to know as I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You still didn't answer my question. What do you mean by our kind?"

Harry answered sheepishly. "Come on Hermione drop it. It's probably nothing and only a few select groups can use what she did."

"But…"Ron cut in, "What was that? Can you do it again?"

Haku frowned. Wizards were ignorant to other beings. Hell they weren't like normal civilians as they would; enslave what they deemed lesser than them or they would imprison what they feared and if they knew that she was shinobi... a killer... "No I'm afraid it takes a lot of energy so, no I cannot perform that again. However, it does not have a name."

Well, it was all lies, but the look Hermione gave her was one to avoid. Draco who was silent the whole entire time whilst the trio talked finally he spoke; "it's only one secret followed by another and another….. When one hides the other seeks," he said. He surprised even himself at his own words as it just fueled Hermione's curiosity.

Hermione wasn't having it, "What was with the thing you did with your hands?"

Damn it Hermione was too well observant and if she was a shinobi she would be an enemy to watch out for or an ally to have.

Eventually someone would let it slip. Haku bit her lip in a nervous gesture, "Why don't we stop for tonight? I gave you some answers. Now," she turned towards Harry with a smile. "Is there something you need, brother?"

Hermione huffed she was still missing some pieces to the puzzle.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Well, yeah I just wanted to know if you were alright and if you wouldn't mind catching up again?"

Haku's smile brightens as she answers; "Of course I am fine. Now, then if I remember correctly doesn't the tryouts start tomorrow?"

Harry grinned and started talking animatedly about quidditch. Ron and Draco joined in the latter still shocking him on how easily he was getting along. Was it because of Haku?

It must be because at that moment in time finding out the truth in which Haku was going to tell him was no longer important.

Hermione however, stayed away opting to read a book, but her eyes would go up, glancing at Haku as she wasn't convinced. Haku was no normal Slytherin and she felt as though none of her questions were truly answered. In order to get those answered she had to go to place she knew all too well. The library however, with little evidence she knew she wouldn't find much.

When Hermione got up and left the room Harry and Ron frowned.

"Strange," Harry commented.

Yeah," Ron said nodding in agreement. "Hermione has always been that way, but that's the first she acted like this." He shook his head. "I mean she always found something curious or unnerving about something or one, but normally it would take time."

"Why does she do that?" Harry asked honestly confused and worried. Haku wasn't hiding anything so, why?

"Don't know why," Ron said shrugging. "I mean school just started and she barely knows you, Haku and yet she already suspects something."

Haku tilted her head in worry. "That will be a problem for her, but I am not hiding anything and if I were you'd be the first to know." That too were all lies, but if push comes to shove and she did tell them then an oath would be acquired.

When Harry and Ron left; Draco stayed behind. "Be patient you'll have your answers." Haku said as she stood up. "Now, you must get going I have to go see Zabuza-san."

Draco nodded and headed for the chambered door, "Yea alright, but you better give them to me. I hate to have result to being a jerk especially sense I dumped my friends just for this."

* * *

When Ron and Harry got to the common room they saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs with her head down. She looked up when she heard the door slip close. "Oh," she said lowly. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just…

"You were curious," Harry supplied with a small smile.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah," she scratched the back of her head. "It's just I felt as though she was avoiding my questions, but yet still answering them. But, what Malfoy said perked my interest." She said trying to explain.

Ron whistled despite the situation. "So, that's a first, but anyways Haku said if she did have any secrets she'll tell us slowly."

Hermione reluctantly nodded even though she was still unconvinced. "Anyways I know what the new curriculum will be."

Ron groaned and Harry rubbed his cheek. "So, what is it?"

Hermione beamed, "An extension of muggle studies a more hands on version of the topic."

All what they could say was, "oh."

* * *

The next morning the trio woke up and Hermione was determined to speak to Haku, but as they passed a group of Slytherin's that were friends with Malfoy until just recently were talking about Lupin and the new teacher.

"Really? Who wears such hideous robes?" Pansy drawled out laughing. "There old fashioned and makes him looked more and more like our families house-elf."

However, no one cared for such a petty thing and liked the DADA class very much as they preferred that over some of their other classes. After Boggarts they studied Red Caps goblin like creatures that lurked wherever bloodshed was spread.

Weeks passed by and Hermione was thankfully on the clear and she was still friends with the Slytherin's Haku and Draco, who started to hang out with them saying that he was only there because Haku made it interesting. Concerning, Hermione however, her friends were getting suspicious.

"Hm..." Haku said frowning as she sat in DADA class.

"I know," Draco whispered with a sneer. "Something's not right."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. In DADA after learning about the goblin like creatures they learned about Kappa's who were water dwelling creatures.

"Well," Ron commented as they were heading to Potions. "Look at it this way if I'm right than homework is eating at her as well as classes so, she's off of your case for the time being."

Haku nodded, "That it seems. If you excuse me I need to go. I'll be sure to be back before Snape-sensei comes in."

"Sure, Haku we'll save you a seat."

Haku smiled, "Thanks, brother," and with that she headed down the halls before disappearing with the wind.

"Zabuza-san..."

Zabuza grunted before flipping on his feet. "That man's still here and yet, we've have yet to find a way to kill him."

Haku sighed, "Would it be best if we contact the elders for assistance? They could probably help us, Zabuza-san."

"I'll do that now, Haku. Go back to class."

Haku nodded loyal as ever, "See you soon, Zabuza-san."

* * *

After; potions Haku stayed after all she was on good terms with the elder man. "Is something the matter?"

Snape looked at the girl sighing taking out his wand. He twirled once, twice before nodding. "Yes, the Dark Lord is not happy. He found out that Harry Potter is here in the Wizarding World."

Haku frowned that added more to their mission. "What happened?"

Snape looked pallid as he turned away, shaking slightly. "He used one of those unforgivable's did he not?"

Snape mutely nodded. "Yes, the crucio curse. I was worried because not, only did he find that out he knows that you are alive."

Haku frown deepen. This wasn't good." What about, Zabuza-san?"

Snape nooded his head.

"Then, what does he know about us? Or.. abilities?"

Once again Snape shook his head, "No, fortunately. He believes that Mr. Momichis is Regulus Black as for you a nuisance to get to the boy."

Haku tilted her head putting on a smile. Perhaps things were going well. " He will know at some point,but keep it up. However, where is he exactly? Voldemort's location, maybe this could help us quicker in killing at least one of them."

Snape nodded, but shook his head once more, "He changes his locations frequently as if he knows."

"Hm..."Haku muttered in thought. "Very well," then turned to leave. "Snape-san before I go is Dumbledore-san –

"He's only giving few hints away as he and Voldemort are taking precaution however, I have a feeling he knows something concerning Black, Sirius."

"Thank you, Snape-san." With that said Haku left the room leaving Snape to himself.

* * *

After DADA and Potions there was Divination. Haku only stayed for a few weeks before getting out of the class, having the approval of Snape, but sadly her brother did not have that luxury. Care of Magical creatures was hated by most, but her. Haku mused that it was mostly that she enjoyed the creatures and wasn't afraid of them in the slightest.

However, October rolled around quickly. Harry after making the tryouts was offered to play in the first season's game of Quidditch. There were several players that played the sport: three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and finally a seeker; which Harry had. It was the hardest job; to catch the golden stitch.

The team trained for weeks going every day for three days out of each week. However, Harry was so excited he practically collided with Haku on impact if it wasn't for her catching him.

"Now, I know full well you're no monkey, but then again I have to rethink that if that display was anything to go by." Haku said softly her eyes laughing.

Harry smiled looking embarrass. "No absolutely not, but I can't help it I feel great! Like we have a chance this year to win, I mean I want to win."

"That's the spirit," Haku said. She turned around to leave however…

"Haku!" the young shinobi turned around only to see Harry grinning with the victory sign.

She chuckled shaking her head. "Good luck," then she was gone from the field.

Gone from the field; only to arrive in the shared room were Zabuza was launching on the sofa. "Haku do you still have that form?"

Haku blinked in thought, before answering. "It is this weekend. The week… were students can go to that village, correct?"

"Correct. The only reason I asked is because that brother of yours will somehow still go." Zabuza said rather gruffly.

Knowing were her precious person was going she nodded, "Of course I'll have everything prepared."

* * *

When Harry arrived in the common room he was immediately met with an excited Ron and Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Hogsmeade weekend," Ron supplied with a grin.

Harry frowned, his head hanging low. "Oh."

Hermione hit Ron on the head for his insensitivity. "Ron you jerk!"

"Oww…" he whined rubbing his head, before looking at Harry. "Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok," Harry said smiling. Some selfish part of him wished he could ask someone to sign his papers, but also hoped that Haku didn't go. "You will bring something back?"

Hermione and Ron eagerly nodded.

"Oh, Harry!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "There's a gift on your bed," he said grinning madly.

Harry's eyes widen and he said, "You're just telling me this now?! Well, come on!"

Hermione unable to go to the boy's dorms waited. When Harry reached his bed side he found a neatly wrapped gift.

"Why you hesitating, mate? Open it let's see!" Ron ushered.

Harry with a giddiness he rarely felt opened the gift with careful fingers. However, a small note fell on the ground, before examining the fabric Harry picked up the letter.

Ron stood silently ushering his friend to continue to go on and Harry feeling conscious as if he was about to read something important looked around. Good the room was empty saved from them. He once again with careful fingers undid the envelope and putted out the letter reading it:

_Originally, I meant to give this to you as a Christmas gift, but something that belonged to your father could not be avoided. I'm sure you'll put this to good use. _

_Sincerely, Anonymous…_

It belonged to his father? With that Harry's giddiness returned. Whoever, sent it he was going to thank if only he knew that was, but still he silently thanked the person and gently picked up the fabric.

"Well," Ron pressed. "Obviously it's some clothing. Try it on then."

Harry grinned and placed the clothing over his shoulders.

"Blimey!" Ron said in awe, grinning madly. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

Harry blinked; "A what?"

"An invisibility cloak, Harry!" Ron exclaimed his goofy grin widening. "Looks like you're able to come with us to Hogsmeade!"

Harry grinned; he was too excited to say anything.

"Quickly take it off and put it away," Ron said with a rare urgency. "Before someone walks in we'll tell Hermione in a sec…"

Harry not wanting his gift to be taken quickly obeyed and locked it in his trunk. As soon as he was done they went to tell Hermione.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed afterwards.

"Shh," Ron whispered. "Someone could be near."

Hermione glare heartedly, before turning towards Harry with a genuine smile. "That's great! So…"

Harry grinned. "Yup!"

* * *

Dumbledore smiled to himself, "A cup of tea, Gato?"

Gato shook his head. He liked his native tea better. "No, but I take the boy received your gift."

It was more of statement rather than a question. Dumbledore nodded in confirmation, his eyes twinkling. "Indeed. Now, then what are you going to do about them?"

Gato grinned manically; "Don't worry about it, but I'll let you know it's going to be a blast."

Dumbledore smiled although inwardly he frowned, "Just don't overdo it or the ministry might figure it out."

"Yeah, yeah," Gato said standing. "Well, I'm off. I need to go and setup my classroom for Monday."

* * *

Yes, stopping here! Well, what do you think?

Well, do what you do best and I'll see what I can do!

Also, don't worry Hermione's curiosity will show up again in upcoming chapters :)

Oh, if you read already **Reverse** **Reality** is a new crossover and story it is out! Also, a two-shot with only the first chapter is out as well; it's called **Wounded** **Snow**! So, check those out whenever :)

Oh, and **'I Trust Only You,'** will be up-dated again when I get to it, but hopefully soon!

So, what do you think will happen next? Well, until…next chapter; I'm out!


	18. Chapter 18

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. However; I own nothing, but my imagination.

I apologize for last chapter; however, the only thing you need to grasp from that chapter is that Harry received his cloak, Dumbledore and Gato are planning something, Gato performed a stunt on Zabuza which didn't work, but did the deed. Snape has visited Voldemort and the snake –man is not happy.

What will happen now?

Chapter …18!

* * *

Zabuza wasn't too happy after all; but who says he can't use the information to his advantage? "Is that so, then? However, the snake won't be able to call. His little mark doesn't bother me in the slightest. When do you need to go and see him again? "

Snape answered, "I believe he will call, once more he will most likely attack this weekend."

Zabuza smirked, like I said to his advantage. "Well, that's something. Looks like I was right. Severus, I need you to make a draught for me, can you make it within two days?" Zabuza asked tilting his weight slightly so he was leaning more to his right.

Snape raised a brow, "It depends on what you want made."

"I'll tell in a second. The other thing is I want you to help me convince the old fool to kill what he summoned."

Snape raise a brow silently asking the ninja to explain. "As you know…"Zabuza stated rather serious. "Gato has suddenly appeared. We as in me and Haku don't like him and wish to send him back to hell. Of course with the stunt he pulled with me –

_"Well shall we get down to business," Dumbledore spoke calmly his eyes twinkling._

_'Yea, we should." Gato said with a diabolical look. "However, first I must pay you back, Zabuza for the gift I received before going to hell!"_

_"What are you blabbering on about, you insect." Zabuza growled. His eyes soon widen when Gato's hand started to erupt in flames however, those flames weren't normal ones as in they didn't belong to any clan... _

_No that was no flames; it was a red blast a very dangerous red blast. The blast headed straight for Zabuza, but ice mirrors appeared, but they were soon obliterated. All that remained was holes as the ice shattered to the ground however; the blast was still heading their way. Zabuza placed both arms around Haku's shoulder and waist bringing them down._

_Gato laughed looking at the fallen couple of ninjas. "How did you enjoy my Canto? But, alas I still need to pay you both back especially your little crane there."_

_Zabuza held Haku tighter however, a clap resounded throughout the office. _

_"That was marvelous, Gato. I think I know what to do about your stay. You can teach an extension of Muggle Studies. A more hand on type, what do you call it? Physical education."_

_Gato look deep in thought before he answered, "I don't mind. It'll give me something to…do." He finished._

_"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now, I'm sure you would like to explain over tea, what exactly was that attack you use. " Dumbledore paused, before he looked down at Zabuza and Haku who were getting up. "Well, then I'm sure you are tired, you may both go."_

_Zabuza growled and Haku gave a rather pissed off look before the two disappeared._

"Let's just say it wasn't full of roses," Zabuza finally said after a moment. "Now, the draught that I want made is…"

Snape listened and he nodded. "It shall be done, but where exactly do I look to retrieve these ingredients to make this half-hazard draught?"

"Yeah, you can get it in Japan. Go to a temple her name's Genkai an old acquaintance of ours. Just tell her everything and she will help."

Snape nodded, before going in to more lenient conversation. "Genkai?"

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. Hell who in their right mind would when they had an invisibility cloak at their disposal. Jolting up, he removed himself from his covers and quietly headed for his trunk. Pulling out his cloak he slipped out of the common room; placing the cloak over his being as he did so.

Now, to explore!

He didn't know where he was per say as the halls of Hogwarts were humungous!

In the common room however, Ron was sleeping, holding his rat securely, but the little thing was terrified and silently scurried out of Ron's hold. It slipped out of the common room, but unfortunately it was met with an awaiting orange cat. With that encounter the chase began.

Harry stopped and his breath hitched and he looked around only to see Scabbers being chased by Chrookshanks who was high on its tail.

Moving just after they blurred out of sight however, it wasn't long before he heard voices.

"We are mercenaries, Severus you know that. I would personally go- It was Mr. Momoichi's voice.

"What's the matter, Momoichi?"

Harry nearly stopped breathing could he see him? His prayers were somewhat answered as the man wasn't looking at him, but...

"Looks like the rat has finally shown itself," Zabuza said as he picked up the blurring Scabbers, who squirmed in his hold.

Crookshanks looked disappointed, but Zabuza didn't pay attention to the cat.

"I'm sorry you lose me there, Momoichi," Professor Snape drawled out.

"This is the Weasley's rat, but aren't you a little far out from your master?"

In response the rat just squirmed harder.

Harry didn't even move as all he did was watch, and it seemed that Snape wasn't planning on stepping in either. "Now, Zabuza –san," Haku's voice ranged out as well as Crookshanks protest. "I think you are scaring the poor thing."

Zabuza didn't answer.

"But, you know these magic pets.." she trailed off as she looked between Scabbers and Crookshanks, "Something just seems off with these two..."

Crookshanks didn't flinch unlike Scabbers who stiffen.

Zabuza looked somewhat pleased. "You think this little rat here is our man we are looking for?"

Man? What were they talking about? Scabbers is a rat not a man.

Haku hummed, but... "It appears our unwanted quest has heard too much of our conversations, what action do you want done, Zabuza-san?"

Harry stiffens up. Haku was just joking right?

Zabuza sounded annoyed. "Boy, come here and remove that blasted thing from your being."

Harry gulped before obliging.

"Brother it seems you have something new there, care to share?"

Snape growled, "Don't you two bother. Potter as much as I knew you would receive that blasted cloak at some point, what gave you the bright idea to eavesdrop on others?"

Harry blushed out of embarrassment. "I...I...I-

"Enough," Snape cut him off. "Be luckily I'm in a fairly good mood, Potter otherwise you'd be both in detention and you would have lose your house a significant amount of points."

"Snape –san surely you can lessen your hatred for now. Come brother," Haku said putting down the cat and walking ahead.

Harry blinked. Was he off the hook that easily?

"Well, Severus we're be waiting," Zabuza said letting the rat drop unceremoniously on the ground, before turning to face Harry. "Come on boy."

Harry nervously followed, but what reason did he have to be nervous for? Besides, that he might be interrogated that is.

Harry noted that he had to run or hurry in his walk to keep up with Zabuza's strides. When they reached the snake chambered doors it was already open; walking in behind Zabuza, Harry noted that Haku was lying comfortably with a book in her lap.

Zabuza plopped right next to her, before addressing the golden boy. "How much did you hear, brat?"

Harry blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head, before answering. "What did you mean 'we are mercenaries'?"

Zabuza snorted and placed an arm around Haku's neck. "What do you think a mercenary is brat? It's just what I said we are them, but it's good you don't know much. For right now, don't even dig just wait, brat."

He highly doubted this once it dawned on the boy however... "So, you mean..." Harry started looking at them both. "Haku you are a mercenary, but that's dangerous! Insane, you're too young and is that-

Haku held up a hand; "As Zabuza-san said, Harry it's best you stay in the dark just for a little while longer." she then stood up placing the book that was in her lap on the small table. "Now, then come on its time you go back to your dorm."

Harry wanted to protest, but..."Hang on Haku, take him there that caretaker is making his rounds and those Dementor's are patrolling as well."

At that last part Harry shivered, but the other two didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

Haku smiled beautifully, Harry noted that she smiles that way almost every time she's around Zabuza, but pushed it aside. How was Haku going to get him there? Wasn't apparition off limits for students their age?

"Don't forget your cloak, brother."

Harry groaned lightly she needed to pick one either his name or just brother. "Oh, right."

Once having his cloak that was on the floor he turned to face Haku, who grabbed his sleeve shirt. Her hands he took notice was in a seal or in a more familiar term in a sign of sign language.

"Wha-" was all what he got out and they were gone with the non –existent wind.

Harry glanced around just as Haku removed her hand from his garment. "Goodnight, brother." Too intrigued he had to blink several times before he turned towards Haku only to find the spot in which she was standing empty.

"Password, dear….?" The painting sounded a little shock. It mostly likely woke up because of the wind that was created by Haku's teleportation technique.

Harry who was in a similar shock state said the password and entered the common room and headed for his dorm room. Maybe, just maybe Hermione's suspicion was right. Maybe there was something going on that was intertwined with Zabuza Momoichi and his sister, Haku.

* * *

October 16th, Gato's course started, but unfortunately no one, but Hermione, Ron, Harry an several other Gryffindor's and several other students mainly from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and surprisingly a few from Slytherin's joined the class.

"Morning you damn, brats. I'm professor Gato. Before, we start I want to know what do you, brats exactly know about P.E.?"

Hermione was modified. There should be a law on profanities! She raised her hand, seeing that she was the only one. "P.E. is known as Physical education. It is where students exercise and learn about hygiene, the development of the human body, as well a way to reduce stress. The course can be used both traditionally and non-traditionally, but it depends on the teacher."

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Now then it seems we are missing a few students, but oh well. However, I will be incorporating different academics into this course. Tell me, what your last course was today?"

"Muggle studies," several students answered.

"And what has Mr.…"

"Binns, sir," a Hufflepuff student answered.

"Ay, Binns has been teaching you today?"

Hermione spoke, "Well the usual. That's till the end however," Hermione scrunched up, before answering again. "He said next class we will do Shinobi as they are fascinating creatures that would make us spin."

A pleased look crossed over Gato's face. "Is that so? Well, how about I give you a heads up on Shinobi, hmm…? What do you say then you may do whatever work you have for other classes. Be it, homework, essays, hell even play some games."

Hermione looked shock; however the rest of the students recovered quickly and were cheering. "But, sir," Hermione started biting her lip. "Shinobi don't exist. There nothing, more than myths, legends that people made up so we can be astonished-

"Oh," Gato looked all too happy. "But, they do. In fact this school is housing two shinobi as we speak and one of your very own school mates is a shinobi." He spoke continuing, "A shinobi is a mercenary, a killer that works for the highest bitter. They take nothing from no one and their secrets are never to be known, but there is one difference between wizards and them…"

The class waited as Hermione wanted to protest farther, but she didn't for the information was too great to pass up. Harry on the other hand couldn't believe this. Gato was calling his sister a killer, but he frowned did she kill or did she fake her opponents death? He only hoped that she did. Otherwise how could he look at her in the face?

"I know this because they intermingle with normal citizens who know of their existence. Now, then I think I informed you all enough. I wouldn't want you all to know too much before going to Binns class next time. Now, before you get excited get into groups of three-four and know your partners because they will be your group for the rest of the year until I see otherwise."

The trio was already together and groups were soon formed. Once accomplished, Gato allowed them to talk, play or do school work. While the students were occupied with themselves, Gato was grinning madly oh, how he loved his new job.

Once class was over with, Hermione was never to be seen again until the late hours of the night were she headed back to the dorms not uttering a word to her friends.

By the time October 31st rolled around, many students were excited for the Hogsmeade trip and Harry was silently as well, but he wished he didn't have to use such methods to go.

George took his sigh as a sigh of longing. "Don't worry about it too much, mate. It's not all that interesting. I mean sure it has a dangerous joke shop, and the Shrieking Shack is always worth the visit, but...

"I got it, thanks..."

Zabuza was not all that thrilled. You see the draught he asked for was made however; Genkai the old she-hulk gave him bad news. The bad news was that the person, or her old dimwitted student was not available as he was in what was known as Makai and wouldn't be back until Halloween or early November.

Well, he snorted Gato just had a few more days to live and he no longer needed Dumbledore's assistance.

"Let's go Haku," he said as they both got up and left the Great Hall were majority were still eating their breakfast.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry sighed again. "Potter, can't go to Hogsmeade, why isn't your _lovable_ _big_ _sister_ not taking you? Oh, wait is it because she rather not be seen by the golden lion? Or is it because the _dementor's_?"

It was Pansy Parkinson and a crowd of Slytherin's. "Hey, are you deaf now, Potter?"

"Can it, Parkinson. Don't insult a friend in front of me."

_"Oh," she sneered. "Draco he's gotten to you or was it that trampy? Trying to act cool, well it isn't working. I mean she's not interested in you. I don't know why you broken up with me. We could have had something great, but the Potter's lovable sister just had to worm her way in. I mean she didn't do a thing and didn't care in the slightest, but …_

Harry got up ignoring the Slytherin girl and headed towards his common room. Ron and Hermione sighed their petty squabbles could wait right?

"Let him be," Draco sad off-handedly.

Pansy glared hatefully and left with her goons following her.

* * *

Many students left for Hogsmeade, but Harry stayed behind as to not cause suspicion, but along the way he ran into Flitch and headed towards the owlery; where he wanted to visit Hedwig. However, he bumped into Professor Lupin, who explained and showed him the next lesson, which was on a type of water demon.

"A cup of tea," said Lupin.

Harry nodded awkwardly, "Alright."

"Sit down," Lupin said gesturing towards a chair. Harry did so. Lupin chuckled lightly, "I am afraid I only have tea bags and I know how you hate tea leaves, right?"

"How…?" Harry asked looking at Lupin whose eyes were twinkling.

"McGonagall told me," Lupin answered. "You aren't worried are you?" Lupin asked handling him a mug.

"No," was Harry simple reply as he took the mug of tea.

Harry was in deep thought as his face played his emotions and Lupin caught it; "Something bothering you?"

"No," Harry quickly answered taking a sip however, not even a minute later…"Yes," Harry then puts his cup down on the desk. "Remember the day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes, Lupin answered slowly.

"Why didn't you let me or Haku fight it?"

"I thought it was obvious, Harry," Lupin said sounding somewhat surprise.

Harry gave him a look. "I immediately thought that your Bogart was going to take the form of Lord Voldemort, but that didn't happen instead your sister with reflexes I have never seen before moved you out of the way. I don't know if she thought the same, but …" He shook his head. "No, no I doubt it you both were separated at birth so she couldn't have known. However, I was surprise myself to find out her Boggart which I thought was going to transform into Lord Voldemort as well transformed into Mr. Momoichi."

Harry stared, before answering. "Well, concerning my sister I don't know either, but they are close however, I wasn't thinking of Voldemort."

Lupin looked surprise, but he recovered. "What was it then?"

"Remember," Harry said looking away slightly, "Those... Dementors?"

Lupin smiled, surprising Harry. "Well, well… quite impressive you fear, fear. That's good, Harry."

Harry blinked picking up his cup slowly. "You didn't think that I thought you incapable, did you?"

Harry placed down the cup, "Well, yeah. I did. You know-"

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Lupin called and it opened revealing Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed. The boy was... "Just leave it on my desk, Severus and thank you so much."

Snape turned towards him and placed the smoking goblet on the fellow teacher's desk. "Drink it directly," Snape said with a drawl looking around. "Ay, I just was showing Harry the newest lesson in which we will be discussing; the Grindylow."

Snape didn't look at the water demon, "Fascinating. I made a cauldronful if you shall need more."

Snape took is left and Harry was soon dismissed by Lupin. Oh, crap he'd needed to leave! Now, where did Fred and George say the strange exit was again?

* * *

I know, do not throttle me! I got tired, and stuff...I want to sleep! Anyways, continues with next chapter, maybe? However, know this now Harry has more on his curiosity list. Just what is Lupin drinking and will he ever find out about his sister?

Yes, you are reading right Yu-Yu- hakusho character's will be mentioned more and will appear sometime in this fic. When that happens I don't even know!

_Small preview…. _

_Hermione slammed her books down on the table and plopped ungracefully down next to her two friends. "What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked._

_"I looked and looked," she heatedly shouted. "But, nothing turns up! Nothing on Shinobi and we can't just ask Haku!_

_"I don't know about that," Ron said off-handily. "She might tell Harry. In plus," he shrugged. "It's been weeks now, shouldn't we stop searching I mean you still haven't found anything."_

_"But, there has to be something!" She shrieked in defiance._


	19. An1

This isn't an up-date . It's jsut to let you know that the poll is open and what I personally think the choices would narrow down too.

1. Harribel

2. Hazel

3. Hale

where that's just my opion there's two choices to chose from. Have fun!

So, enjoy the first silly o-make of YOU

* * *

Lil' o-make!

'Tick, tock."

"tick, tock, tock."

"Huh? What's thaat your singing, mate?"

"Tick, tock, clock striked."

Ron stll looked confused.

Hermione huffed, "honestly Harry. Ron ignore him he's singing a loony tune."

"Agreed," said Zabuza gruffy kicking Harry in the back.

Harry flew towards the wall, but Haku caught him.

"Why must you sing such chidish songs, brother?"

Harry pouted.

"you know, Potter this would make excellent blackmail," Draco drawled.

"Stuff it, Draco!"

"Well, at least I think he's back to his normal age," Hermione muttered.

"Normal?! Huh, he still looks like he's going to go to the barn!"

"Ron," Hermine snapped punching her friend. "Harry was just singing a child's song he didn't go loony!"

Harry ignored them and fought with Draco, but their squabble was thrown off when Harry plopped on the bench.

"What's the matter? No more bark?"

"nope," Harry replied."Tick, tock, tock. The clock.."

Everyone groaned and muttered."Not again.."

Zabuza just grabbed Haku and took her away whilst saying,"Let him be."

Even though they did that Harry was still singing the next day.

"Tick, tock , tock.."

**End**

* * *

**U know this is completely silly and probably stupid, but the top part of this little o-make is most important. Donot not, review this because I will be deleting this o-make after ten am tomorrow..JA!**


	20. Chapter nineteen

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. However; I own nothing, but my imagination.

Last time: Gato told his class about Shinobi. Hermione disappointed because she didn't have any evidence canceled her search. Everyone went to Hogsmeade, Harry ran into Lupin and because of Snape not, knowing…. gave Lupin the flask with his potion with Harry in the room. Harry realizing he was running out of time ran for the hills as he wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but….

What will happen now?

Chapter …19! Not the o-make… Oh, yes the poll is closed. The winner is Halienne, but a name that was on the poll will be used for Harry's disguising acts. Also, forgive any profanities that appear in this chapter it is very much needed because of the person appearing.

* * *

Harry hurried down the halls but stop at his name being called. It was his sister Haku.

"Come now, surely you weren't planning to go like that?"

Harry blinked before it dawned on him. She knew?

"Hmm..."

"Come follow me. I'll give you a hand."

"Wait what?" Harry asked confused still trying to figure out how she knew.

Harry found himself in Haku's and Zabuza's room. Haku unfolded a scroll and Harry's eyes watched; taking in what she was doing as if it was an automatic thing.

Haku bit her thumb before slamming her hand on the scroll. Smoke surrounded the small area before it started to clear completely.

His eyes widen comically as items appeared front of the smoke. It was sort of similar to magic, but... "Haku how did…Why is…?" It was hard to ask not, to mention he couldn't understand what he just witness.

On the table were a few items that Harry seen on rare occasions or heard of as he was always doing chores for the Dursley's.

"Take of your glasses, brother."

Harry did so.

"Now, stay still all right. The contacts should help."

Haku placed each contact in his eyes. Giving him time to adjust, she grabbed a set of baggy clothing that would fit. She also grabbed a black bandana; being a shinobi had its perks and having clothes and supplies ready for identification, or posing with the use of henge came in handy.

"Here put these on including the bandana," she said outstretching her hand. Harry took the items without a word.

Running to the bathroom he quickly changed, glanced at him-self only briefly before walking out.

"Hn. Not bad Haku... You at least made him look different in some way." Zabuza commented looking directly at the boy.

Haku smiled tilting her head to the side. "It should do the trick. Zabuza-san...

Zabuza stood up from his comfortable position and walked over towards Haku placing an arm around her waist.

"Don't look like a fish out of water, brat. Now, take Haku's other hand."

Harry slowly nodded and within a few steps he was to Haku's right and took her hand.

He looked bewildered. "Hm..."

He blinked as Zabuza's hand went up and a wind similar to Haku when she brought him to his dormitory that night surrounded them.

Harry could only blink as he realized that they were no longer in Hogwarts, but in a village.

"Your friends are sitting at that store in over there, brat. Now, beat it."

Harry gave Zabuza a look before looking at Haku. She nodded with a smile and urged him to move forward. They had business to take care of.

Harry went inside Honey Dukes and found his friends chatting away. Draco and Ron were arguing while Hermione, who sat next to the red-head, sighed in exasperation. He walked calmly over surprised that not many could recognize him in his disguise and snuck beside Draco.

"Hey, pal!" Ron rudely shouted.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Then she turned to face Harry. "Sorry about him you can sit here. Those two bone heads were just arguing about our friend," she stated carefully. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you known here? I never seen you here what-

What kind of questions where those? I mean he could probabbly pass as a normal villager.

"Hermione," Harry whispered leaning closer to the girl; his hand covering his mouth. "It's me, Harry."

Hermione gasped gaining the two boys, who were arguing might I add- attention.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No way," Hermione breathed.

"What?" Ron asked. Draco narrowed is eyes.

"This guy did something, Granger?"

Ron and Draco got a good look at the teen next to them. He had unruly black hair, a bandana covering his forehead, brown eyes, and wore a simple pair of clothing that look just like any other villager.

"You can't be," Hermione shouted lowly...

Harry grinned and stood, "I'll prove it just let's go and explore."

Draco frowned the teen if he had green eyes he would have looked like Potter, but... Nah, couldn't been. Maybe he was looking at it too much.

Hermione with a somewhat serious determined look stood up as well. "Come on guys let's go and explore," she said although her tone indicated that they weren't going to do such a thing. After all; she thought that someone was rather suspicious.

Behind some shadowed alley that Hermione brought the gang to she turned towards Harry. "If you're Harry than answer something only Harry can answer to…."

Ron butted in, "Hermione what are you… However, before he could finish, "Let me Granger," Draco drawled out coolly.

"Alright, Potter. What's the one thing you hate the most?"

Harry spoke not missing a beat. "I hate fame the most and only wish to live a normal life without the annoying feeling that someone knows me." Then he grinned, "Is that proof enough or," he said reaching for the bandana.

Ron gasped, "Harry."

Harry's grin broaden, "The one and only."

"Harry," Hermione whispered suddenly in an angered tone. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here? Where did you get the disguise?"

"So what do we call you?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Hm…"Harry said sheepishly. "I really don't know, but how about … Hazel Mclan."

Draco and Ron shrugged, "Works for us."

Hermione however sighed in defeat, "Fine let's go guys we still have to show, Mclan some fun places."

Harry grinned, but it soon fell once Hermione's heated look intensified.

"What now?" He breathed out agitatedly.

Hermione huffed, "You're not off the hook. You still need to tell us the how?"

Harry sighed as Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "I'll tell you guys along the way. Now, come on."

Hermione nodded reluctantly and the gang headed off.

* * *

The quartet (group of four) friends walked and explored. Harry or Hazel Mclan walked beside his friends with a goofy grin however, he and almost Draco and Ron bumped into Hermione.

"What's the matter now?" Draco sneered.

The Gryffindor stopped and gestured with her hand. The boys turned in her direction. There was Haku and Zabuza sitting close while a teen/ boy/man with unruly blackish green hair sat across from them. The only reason why Hermione recognized them was because of Haku's features.

Ron crouched and started to walk forward.

"Ron," Hermione whispered harshly, but the red-head wasn't listening.

"Har-Hazel not you to," Hermione muttered, but sighed in defeat when she saw Draco reluctantly doing the same as the two Gryffindor boys.

They leaned closer towards the small area were a window was only partially cracked.

"Well isn't it a lovely, shitty date..." the teen drawled leaning back, his arms folded behind his head. "Zabuza?"

"Now, now..." Haku's soft voice ranged. "Yusuke-san that is inappropriate. You very well know that it does not matter to me."

The teen scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. But, seriously how the hell do you live with this cracker? Not even when you were on my lands did he take…"

"Oi damn brat, you didn't come here to criticize about our relationship. Hell, like Haku said you're not one to talk so, let's get back on track."

_'Relationship,' is what ran in the four teens minds._

The teen leaned forwards, his elbows popped on the desk; "Right. So, you have a map for me to get in and did you even send the scripts to, Kurama?"

The four remained quiet as they listen and a noise like someone was digging through fabric could be heard.

"Yeah, I had our trusted friend go and meet with your advisor and the she-hulk."

The teen, Yusuke whistled. "So, how he take it?"

"Let's just say he found it rather interesting and would rather cross us than your old teacher," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Heh," Yusuke said with astonishment. "That's new one, must be a good friend hope to meet him while I'm on the job. Anyways, Haku..."

Harry and his friends listen closely.

"When will you at least let him know?"

Haku ran her fingers through her raven locks; "honestly Yusuke-san I don't know. I never hid what I was and it never bothered me, but coming to learn that I have existing family ….

"You're frightened," Yusuke said summing it up. "You're afraid that your brother will try to do …Honesty, you two that's way in the past. I don't know how to stretch it enough, but Haku this really isn't like you neither for you, Zabuza."

_'What is she so frightened of?' Harry thought. 'I already know that their mercenaries.' _

"Well, look..." Yusuke said sighing not receiving an answer. "I can tell the mission has a shit load of dirt and it was dumped on you both, but hiding it...

"He already knows what we are in a sense, but it isn't easy, brat. "

Yusuke sighed again, "quiet down, Zabuza. I wasn't through, but yeah at least just let him know Haku and if he finds out in that way, I feel that he isn't going to let you guys finish your..

Zabuza growled intertwining his fingers with Haku's; "Brat, you still going on about a different topic? I thought you'd at least drop and finish talk about the assignment given not, about our love lives."

Yusuke slammed his hands on the small table, but not loud enough to draw attention. "For the most feared demon of the hidden nations you're losing it! Now, it doesn't matter both of the accounts have an importance and you are both relying on that boy's reaction." Yusuke then sat back down breathing in and out.

Haku answered breaking the silence that fell upon the three. "We can't for the time being we rather he be safe than a target of some of the most wicked of us Shinobi and as for us telling ... About that I will not, hesitate on it any longer because…

"Yeah, I understand Haku, but is that wise?" Yusuke asked seriously.

"It may not be, but it is what I have decided. Zabuza-san...

"It's fine by me Haku..."

The quartet couldn't see inside because they would be noticed, but they could hear and wondered what the three were talking about.

Yusuke smirked at the two ninjas."Get a room if you want to be alone," and then stretched. "Alright the job should be done just have everything ready and keep them away." Then he stood up ready to leave, placing his hands in his pockets. "I have to think you guys for the private room but before that I suggest you find the eavesdroppers."

Harry's as well as Ron's, Hermione's and Draco's eyes widen, before they bended even lower and scurried from the window.

Haku tilted her head towards the window. "There still around here somewhere. Do you want me to take care of them, Zabuza-san?"

"No, let them go."

"Well," Yusuke said waving lazily. "See you both on the flip side."

He was soon gone. Zabuza stood, Haku following the latter placing her hand with the others arm.

"Come on we have a date to establish before we prepare," Zabuza said nonchalantly.

Haku smiled tilting her head some. "I'd like that, Zabuza-san."

* * *

Harry and the others panted as they leaned against the walls frame. "For- second- I – thought," Ron said panting.

"Yeah- You-aren't the only one," Harry said finally catching his breath.

Hermione spoke after finally taking a breath; "something doesn't seem right. What was that conversation? Why hide it and it's obvious they want to tell you, Harry, but … By the way what did Haku mean by Shinobi?"

Draco thought as he remained silent. Could he have unintentionally heard what he wanted to find out?

"Hey, put out the things in your eyes and head back to the school...

"I don't know how," Harry smiled impishly. "I got here with one of their techniques."

At that Harry wished he didn't say anything.

"One of their techniques..?" Hermione repeated her eyes narrowing.

Harry thought off something quick, "Look I have something else that you guys would like to hear."

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"I was wandering the halls and bumped into professor Lupin…"he started. "We were just talking about the Boggart incident when Snape came into the room and handed him a flask ..."

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked rather excitedly.

"Well," Harry drawled out. "He was told to drink the whole entire thing and he did. Downing, but the thing was still steaming _afterwards_."

"It was a potion," Hermione finally said once out of her thoughts.

"Go figure. What gave the bright accusation away?" Draco sneered rolling his eyes. "Really it's obvious, I mean a flask …Professor Snape. The only question is what could he have drunk?"

Hermione nodded. "Let's head back." Harry nodded and took out his glasses; reaching with one hand to take out his contacts.

He then took off the bandana as well. It was risky and dangerous, but he was going to head back with his friends treading by his side.

* * *

They reached Hogwarts and Harry was relieved he wasn't spotted neither did anyone realized he was gone. "Alright I'll meet you guys in the library or something," Draco said with a lazy wave as he headed towards the Slytherin's common room.

They nodded and headed towards their own common room however, when they got there their mouths hung open. Some thing or one completely annihilated the Fat Lady's portrait!

"Wh-What happened?" Hermione asked with a horrified whisper.

"Someone obviously tried to break in," Harry said his eyes wide in disbelief.

"But, who would want to break in Hogwarts and why our dorm?"

"Maybe it was Sirius Black?" Hermione questioned sounding as if she was only trying to convince herself that it was all wrong.

"No," Ron said with a little defiance in his voice. "It probably was something else. I mean look there's scratch marks and that can't be produced by a sane human or wizard."

"Ron's right," Harry said looking at the scratches. "It was done by an animal. Guys," he breathes out; his shoulders shaking. "You don't think Trelawney's…

"Don't be preposterous that woman's nothing, but a fraud. The grim haunts graveyards not schools!" Hermione hotly objected.

"Why are we still here, guys? Let's go and tell Dumbledore," Hermione suggested looking away from the painting.

"Yeah," Ron quipped turning towards Hermione. Harry soon followed and they started down the stairs.

They reached the office not long after setting out and Dumbledore spoke stroking his beard, "I see. Report to the Great Hall once you've met up with Malfoy."

Harry and his friends nodded.

"Oh and Harry, my boy..." Harry turned to face Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling. "Do not make it a habit to sneak out even with such disguise."

Harry blushed slight out of embarrassment; "Yes, sir."

When students came back they were ushered hurriedly towards the Great Hall and immediately were told what happened. Gato turned toward Dumbledore and whispered.

"Did you let that thing in the school?"

Dumbledore didn't reply at first, but then…"No, I have surveillance watching however, it seems the Dementors are not doing their job."

Haku who was having an easy-going day; having went on a small little date with her Zabuza-san after taking care of business frowned. They stood farther in the shadows as the children sat at their respective tables.

Zabuza turned towards her and she nodded. Someone intruded on campus and they didn't know whether it was an enemy or a friend, but one thing they just hoped it wasn't a friend of Gato.

Haku hissed was soundless as it could barely be heard, but it was enough.

_"What is it, hatchling?"_

_It was Scar one of Haku's snakes. "Be careful, I need to find out the intruder."_

_The snake hissed softly and slithered away._

* * *

Students slept in the Great Hall that night and a few days later everything started to go back normal, but what was normal?

However, no one was aware of what transpired on Friday night the week after Halloween. Gato was in his chambers looking at the innocent plate of food the house- elf brought him.

"Hn, looks like things are getting interesting. Wonder what should I teach those brats, Monday?"

Yes, Monday as his course was only taken on Monday and Wednesdays. So what to teach? What to...

Gato was now munching while he thought deeply not noticing that the food he was eating was a poisonous draught that was made by the potions master with none other than Kurama's help. He then puts the fork down and slowly stands as he starts to feel uneasy.

He must have been losing it because he thought it was Zabuza trying to get back at him for his little performance that happened two weeks ago.

"Whose there?" He stammered out, looking wildly around. "Zabuza if that's you, you'd better pray that your little _crane_ is with you."

Light footsteps echoed throughout the dark lidded room. A teen came from the shadows revealing a broad, tall muscular teen with an aura of authority and power.

"Sorry to burst your hopes up, but I'm afraid I'm no crane, but I'll let you know who I am," he said with a dark maniacal smile that was fit for a demon such as himself. He held out his hand like he was holding a gun. "But, then an ugly asshole like you won't need to remember or know such things. All you need to know and say hello to is….YOUR EXECUTIOR!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF SOME KID THAT THINKS HE'S TOUGH," Gato roared in outraged as he outstretched his index finger. "Canto de vie," he muttered as his finger glowed in flames similar to when he attacked Zabuza Momoichi.

Yusuke fired his demonic – spirit gun just as Gato fired one of his Cantos. Yusuke teleported with his demonic speed and grinned rather brutally.

Gato thought he had the upper hand, but the attack…The attack was coming from all directions!

How was this possible?

The shiny blue/ reddish energy hit Gato head on and his essence dispersed. The young demon lord whistled.

"Damn, Haku you made it just in time."

Haku came from the shadows along with a satisfied looking Zabuza.

"I had too otherwise it wouldn't work, but we had help."

"Indeed Yusuke, I still require a rematch with Hiei," said teen's male's voice.

"Ay, thanks Touya." The young lord turned towards Zabuza, "the old man won't be happy, but...

Zabuza shrugged nonchalantly as he could really give a flip. "Who cares?"

Yusuke huffed. "Well, let's go Touya we have to get back. You two call us if needed after all; destroying idiots like that old geezer of a devil is part of my job description."

"Humped… Good to know we called the right people. See ya later, brats."

Touya nodded and followed Yusuke through the small portal that the demon lord opened up, but not before turning over his shoulders; "Take care and train more Haku, I look forward to see what you've learned next time."

After the demons left, Haku and Zabuza headed towards their own chambers with satisfied faces. Once Haku hissed the password they entered. Once inside, Zabuza grabbed Haku by the waist and spun her around.

Haku tilted her head and smiled.

"Let's celebrate big time, Haku."

Haku's hands went around his neck, "I suppose so." After all; it wouldn't hurt right? They destroyed and took care of one pest and now, a few only remained.

* * *

By Monday, Dumbledore realized that Gato was no longer at Hogwarts nor was he in the village. Was he kidnapped? So, the following week unable to find an extra instructor the class was closed down and students were back to just taking Muggle Studies, which brought a frown to Hermione's face.

Harry was glad even with the things surrounding him and the school. The dementors weren't a huge problem since a curfew was up and students were being tailed. That's not all; Hermione started investigating into several matters.

One particular matter was, Shinobi.

Hermione slammed her books down on the table and plopped ungracefully down next to her two friends. "What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I looked and looked," she heatedly shouted. "But, nothing turns up! Nothing on Shinobi and we can't just ask Haku!

"I don't know about that," Ron said off-handily. "She might tell Harry. In plus," he shrugged. "It's been weeks now, shouldn't we stop searching I mean you still haven't found anything."

"But, there has to be something!" She shrieked in defiance.

While his friends were in a heated discussion, Harry's mind was on the up-coming quidditch game that was coming up.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked and looked towards his friend, "Ah..."

Hermione looked angry as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look, Mione. I don't think it's that easy. I mean what if the reason is that it's a secret community like the Wizard community?"

Hermione frowned waving her hand. "That's insanely absurd. Harry, the only thing that I know from the muggle word is that Shinobi are feared killers that specialize in assassinations, but their nothing, but myths. Creatures that we made up in order to be astonish and explain the unnatural phenomena's that a person experiences."

Kami, now he was glad he never told his friends what he learned from overhearing part of Haku's and Zabuza's conversation that day. Hell, if Hermione knew she would most likely label it as... He shuddered he didn't want to know.

Ron shrugged again in a nonchalant manner. "I still say play bait, Harry. It might give us some answers and satisfy Hermione."

Hermione sent Ron a pointed look.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Just saying."

Harry sighed in agitation. "Fine if it'll make you happy I'll go after the quidditch game next week."

"That's all I'm asking," Hermione muttered unaware of what she's truly asking.

* * *

N' cut! '**I** **trust** **only** **you**,**'** will be up-dated soon! N' I might have next chapter written soon as well, don't know at the moment though. Well, what do you think? Did I rush? Is this fine? Did you like how Gato was obliterated? Will Harry and gang finally get the well-deserved answers?

I am very aware that quartet is mostly related to musical themes, but I couldn't help, but use it.

Canto de vie- I have no clue what that means! Seriosuly I just made it up on the spot. However, it is spanish and has something to do with songs:)

_Preview..._

_Hermione looked on with horror and disbelief as she stared at Haku who was smiling. "You're lying! There's no way" she protested, but Haku's eyes said it all._

_"Then... then..._


	21. Chapter Twenty

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. However; I own nothing, but my imagination. Oh, you guys totally rock!

Last time: Gato died, sadly. NOT! Yusuke, and Touya one of his demon friends took care of the ugly double-crosser. Without being noticed. Dumbledore and Hermione are suspicious, but for different reasons. The latter knows Black, Sirius is somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts. Haku sent out one of her snakes to find the intruder and Harry was pestered by Hermione to go and find out more about his sister and what Shinobi are… ….

What will happen now?

Chapter …20!

* * *

Harry sighed in agitation. "Fine if it'll make you happy I'll go after the quidditch game next week."

The two weeks didn't light up one bit and it didn't help with the new portrait that was the temporary guard for Gryffindor.

Harry was followed and tailored none –stop even his sister and Zabuza followed him discretely; as every time he would turn over his shoulder he would see nothing, but a teacher or a perfect, but he could feel someone watching.

However, nothing would deter his mood except his nervousness –for he would soon play in his first quidditch match- That was the only thing, but alas the undying truth of what Mr. Weasley told him when school started was starting to make his mood worse and it didn't help when it was confirmed by McGonagall.

She was very surprise by his answer, but recovered rather quickly. "Then you see why I'm afraid that quidditch practice will not be taking place."

"What?! But, we have our first game Saturday!" Harry rebuked. He was looking forward to his first ever game. I have to train!"

McGonagall watched intently and Harry held his breathe. It was McGonagall who selected him as seeker for the Gryffindor team.

"Very well," she said standing. "If a teacher can escort you than, I'll see where it goes until then I'll contact Madame Hooch and let her oversee to your training."

Harry could only hope that he finds someone or that McGonagall would change her mind, but he didn't put his hopes up to much seeing that she was stern person after all.

The week was passing by as the weather worsened with each day. That's not all either; the two days before Saturday Oliver Wood, the current captain of the Gryffindor team presented them with misfortunate news.

"We're not playing against Slytherin!" He roared angrily. "We're going against Hufflepuff!"

"Why…?" Chorused the team.

A glint showed in Wood's eye; "Because Flint..." Flint was the Slytherin's captain. "Excuse, is that their seeker still has an injured arm to lookout for."

"What?!" cried Harry. "Draco wouldn't want that! He told me himself! And in plus, my sister checked to make sure he would be playing in the match!"

Many gave Harry looks.

"Their Slytherin's none the less, we can't trust them either way Harry." A fellow Gryffindor said rather harshly. "Sorry to say, but not even your sis...

Harry glared, "Haku doesn't lie and Draco has changed!" Draco has changed somewhat even if he was still Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin rival of Harry Potter.

"Well," Oliver said still looking angry. "It doesn't matter! However, we're up against Hufflepuff and they have a new seeker, Cedric Diggory...

Afterwards; many could not sleep as the next day came. The morning was a rather harsh one as the weather never once lightened up one bit. Seeing Draco in the Great Hall, Harry walked over with his friends behind him.

Draco stood up, "What?"

Harry gave him a look. "We need to talk after classes."

He left hurriedly, but it happened. Oliver Wood caught him and hammered tips in his head and yet, again when the second class rolled around and once again for a third time that day. DADA was starting soon and Harry realized with regretful sigh that he was ten minutes late for the class.

Harry quickly excused himself, but when he got to the class what greeted him or who greeted him was not the DADA professor.

"You're ten minutes late, Potter." Snape oily voice reached his ears.

"Where is professor Lupin?"

"He's feeling ill, Potter. Now, take your seat or would you like to lose twenty points instead?"

Harry sat reluctantly.

"As I was saying," Snape said harshly as he addressed the class. "Lupin is out for today and has not left a...

"Please sir," Hermione said rather pleaded with some hope. "We did Boggarts, red Caps, Water...

"I didn't ask for such information, Granger." Snape said with a sneer. "I was just going to say he's unorganized with...

"Sensei..."

Snape turned towards Haku looking annoyed, but sighed. "Yes, Ms. Yukimura?"

Everyone waited and Hermione's eyes narrowed something wasn't right. She knew Snape favored Slytherin's, but after encounter some weeks ago, she noticed quit subtly I might add that Snape treated Haku differently.

No one could see Haku's face not even Harry and his two friends, but Snape could.

Snape spoke, he sounded less menacing and more relaxed; "Thank you Ms. Yukimura. However, there is no need, but I am not Lupin in the slightest. Now," he said flicking his wand. "Turn to page 394 you'll be studying werewolves."

"But, professor..." Hermione started unsure.

"Do not pester me with your silly uncertainly Ms. Granger. I said it before I am not Lupin so what you learn to today... Now, all you get to _work_!"

Students groaned and did as told.

"Now, you can tell me the difference between werewolves and a normal wolf?"

Hermione raised her hand, but Snape ignored it.

"A werewolf is a human or nocturnal being of the night. They change into the more beasts –like animal on a particular night… particularly the full moon. Long ago there were minimum ways to prevent one from becoming such an animal that some were killed off on the spot with silver bullets or weapons," many turned toward the soft voice and Hermione basically had a look of a kick puppy, but she quickly recovered and glared.

Haku wasn't done though, "however times have changed and the werewolf has more freedom in a way in the eastern countries. However, here I beg to differ as they do not have the rights-

Snape nodded for her to continue. "Yes, that is true. Werewolves here do not have many regulations."

Haku spoke as if he said nothing, "In order to control this urge or fight it off they take a potion known as wolf's bane."

Snape nodded approvingly. "At least there is one of you dunder-heads that take learning seriously. Now, that Ms. Yukimura has kindly informed us of werewolves, who can tell me what is a real wolf?"

Again Hermione raised her hand; "Fine, Ms. Granger please _explain_ _to_ _us_."

Well, sir..." she said slowly.

"Hurry up, Ms. Granger time is of the essence."

"Hey!" Ron bellowed. "You asked a question and she knows the answer! Why you ask if you don't want to know?"

Snape rounded on him so fast Haku thought he was going to receive a whiplash.

"I advise you, Weasley don't try that again, but since you are so adequately being brave and defending your …Ms. Granger you have detention."

The Gryffindor's glared at Snape, but he ignored it. The bell soon ranged, but Snape held them back.

"I want _you_ _all_ to write a two page essay on werewolves; how to recognize them and the ways to kill them. Dismissed. Weasley, you stay we need to arrange your detention."

* * *

Harry woke up early on Saturday. Why, the only reason was there was going to be game today. His first game to be exact and he was looking forward to it. However, that's not why he was up.

Peeves, the poltergeist floated over him and was blowing behind his ear.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

Peeves crackled, flying out the room. Harry fumed that dang ghost – If he ever found a way he would…

Argh!

Not, able to sleep anymore Harry got out of bed, dressed and headed out the dormitory. However, just as he opened the door something brushed against his leg. It was Crookshanks.

"You know I think Ron's right about you," he told the cat suspiciously. "There are other mice to chase. Now, go on." He added, nudging the cat down the stairs; "Leave Scabbers alone."

Sitting in the common room alone, Harry sighed. Wood's words concerning Diggory a fifth year on the Hufflepuff's quidditch team came back to bit him in the butt.

He looked down running his hands through his hair, before looking up briefly, but that was enough to see light smoke and out that smoke came Haku's silhouette.

"How did you get in?"stayed on Harry's tongue as he wasn't able to voice his question.

"Hello, Brother." Haku said with a smile tilting her head. "You seem to be troubled is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

Harry swallowed. "Ah... yeah, where is Mr. Momoichi? It's kind of seems weird that you're not by his side." Although that felt awkward he didn't mention it.

Haku frowned slightly, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Your match is today. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "Definitely, I mean it's my first match and Wood's warnings there starting to finally get to me."

"Then you should do just fine," Haku said with a smile then her hand rose abruptly and flicked Harry on the forehead.

Harry gave her a confuse look.

"You'll understand once you're on the field. Now, come on I'm sure you're hungry, right?'

Harry nodded placing on a smile, "Yeah..." then he stopped. "Haku you're not hiding anything right?"

Haku thought about it just for a moment. "Why do you ask, brother?"

"Well," harry said scratching his neck, "I know that you and Mr. Momoichi are mercenaries and that you both do dangerous things, but...

Haku placed a hand on his shoulder; "Harry, I value your opinion and reaction the most that's why I prefer you to be in the dark. I do not want to do this, but...

"A least jut tell me one thing," Harry said interrupting her. "Don't get mad, but I fell that there's something going on. How close exactly are you and Mr. Momoichi?"

Haku's hand dropped and fell to her side. This was one question she rather avoid as if it was a plaque. Looks like Yusuke-san was right, Haku mused, before speaking. "We are close comrades and have been since long before ... Like in a previous life as well. I don't... "Haku paused; "Brother are you against young/elder relationships?"

Close as in..? Harry looked at his sister in complete bafflement not, quite- No hoping that he was failing to understand her words.

"But, he's twice your age!" He blurted out his eyes looking at Haku comically. Haku's expression became unreadable. Harry sighed, "Look I ... Let me adjust to this and give you my answer after the game, ok?"

Maybe this was what was casuing his unease?

Haku blinked once, before nodding somewhat feeling light.

"I'm not against nor am I for it, but I'll still need to give you two an answer later." Then Harry smiled, "come on I'm hungry, we can head down together."

Haku smiled redefied and she followed her brother.

Finally reaching the Great Hall the two went to their separate tables and Harry sighed there was no way he would be able to focus on the game now! He wasn't expecting that sort of answer from Haku, but remembering what he heard when he was in Hogsmeade...

_"This is one shite...date," a teen with unruly blackish green hair said. "Zabuza."_

_"It does not matter to me," Haku said softly._

_The teen huffed, "Honestly how can you live with this cracker? Even when he was on my lands he… When will you tell him? You cannot hide it."_

_"He already knows what we are in a sense. I will tell him, and not hesitate any longer. Is that alright with you Zabuza-san?"_

_"It's fine Haku."_

Harry gathered himself some breakfast. So that's the relationship thing they were talking about, he sighed. He really wasn't going to be able to focus, but there was one thing he needed to confirm with his own eyes before anything outrageous happens. He needed to confirm them together – make sure Haku was happy.

His fellow teammates started to enter the Great Hall and Wood sat remotely still. "It's going to be a long, long day."

"Awe, cheer up," said Alicia a fellow Gryffindor quidditch player. "A little rain won't stop us."

* * *

It was time. Time for the quidditch game to commence!

Harry mounted his broom after his teammates, a nimbus two-thousand; a broom that he vowed to treasure as he remembered how he received such a gift.

_Dumbledore called Harry over to walk with him to his office; little did Harry know that Dumbledore was just doing this in order to gain the boy's trust even more. _

_Once inside the office, "Lemon drop..? No, I suppose not. Harry, my boy… how is everything?"_

_"Fine, sir, I'm enjoying Hogwarts very much."_

_"Good, good. I'm sure you would enjoy it more with the invisibility cloak, yes?"_

_His eyes were twinkling._

_Harry rubbed the back of his head. "How..."_

_"Oh, don't think you can keep such things from an old man. Now," he said with his twinkling tripling. "I have been told of your performance doing the quidditch tryouts and Minerva has been kind in persuading me to pull a few strings."_

_Although he could not touch anything that concerned Haku- anything that belonged to the boy however... "What do you mean, sir?"_

_Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it. From behind his desk an object began to float in the air; it was broom. It floated and floated until it landed soundlessly in front of Harry who looked on in awe._

_"My, boy this is the Nimbus-Two-Thousand and it now belongs to you."_

_Harry could say no words. _

_"Now," Dumbledore spoke again; his twinkle sparking brightly. "How about you keep this a secret until the game, hm..?"_

Harry heard his fellow teammates gasped among the thundering rain, but that soon changed once he took to the air; he could no longer see them or the little golden snitch. The match was un-doubly starting and Harry's vision was clouded from the pounding rain.

It was becoming unbearable. Harry faintly heard Hooch's whistle. Wood called the team for time out. However in the stands; his friends as well as many watched holding their umbrellas in a death like grip. The only one who seemed unaffected was the two ninjas.

"It seems, brother is having trouble," Haku commented looking worried.

"Indeed," Zabuza commented looking bored.

Hermione even through the weather briefly glanced behind her, before she quickly looked forward. She was definitely going to interrogate them later. However, her friend needed her at the moment.

She arrived just as she heard, "I'm not good with these on."

"Harry give me those quick," she bossily ordered as she looked like a kid receiving a new toy. "I have an idea!

She took out her wand and taps it, "_Impervius!"_

The team looked on in amazement and Wood looked as though he would kiss her then and there. "Let' go!" he exclaimed.

The match was back on however, it wasn't long before Harry started to lose control completely and felt as numb as a pin cushion. His hand nearly slipped of his broom as he stared unblinkingly towards the stands; there sitting unmoving was a black shaggy dog. A. A.A...A…

The dog seemed once unmoving stood on its hunches and started to walk off. Harry removed his bangs from his eyes; the dog was gone, but there stood his sister looking around, before she looked up at him. She mouthed something, but he could not tell what. Then she was gone just like the black dog.

"Looks like we need to search more, come on Haku let's go," and with that Zabuza and Haku vanished from the stands all together missing Hermione's widen eyes.

Hermione nudged by Ron quickly turned back to face the match. However, a deafening silence fell over her and the stadium as well as in the air. The field started to feel eerily as though the life was being sucked and darkness surrounded all like a cocoon would a bug as it was going into a deep sleep before it would hatch into a beautiful butterfly. Unfortunately, this darkness was nothing like it and; the stadium was definitely not a group of young bugs.

Harry had the sinking feeling he shouldn't, but he did. He looked down and there were hundreds of dementors floating with their black hooded cloaks.

However, a scream...Who? A woman….

_"No please not them! Not Halienne or Harry, please…"_

_"Stand aside silly girl… Stand aside, now..."_

_"Please. Not them, not them. Don't kill them have mercy. Kill me instead…"_

_Maniacal, shrilling laughter, the woman was screaming. _Harry no longer could take anymore and he was falling, falling... falling.

* * *

The ground it was soft.

"Goodness that was scary."

"Scary? That completely horrifying, if it wasn't for Haku then...

The voices made no sense. Where was he? Harry opened his eyes with a snap and he looked around rather dully. He was in the hospital.

"What happened? The match is there going to be a replay?" Harry asked sitting up rather abruptly.

"Harry, you fell off your broom," Fred answered, "From _fifty_ _feet_ in the _air_."

"If it wasn't for your sister and Mr. Momoichi doing that amazing stunt," Alicia answered shaking. "You've...you've could have died."

Hermione made a squeaky noise and sent a dark look towards the wall hoping it would most likely burst.

"The match…?" Harry repeated laying back down. "Did we… _lose_?"

The silence was enough to answer his question. He clenched his fist, it was his first game /sport match he ever played in and it was ruined!

He sighed, "Then ...

"We must tell you Harry," George said grinning trying to cheer up the mood. "They were amazing! I never seen anyone jump from the stadium and in the air like it was... was nothing!"

"Yeah it was as if they were jumping on an invisible trampoline," one of the teammates shouted.

Hermione remained quiet as she looked away. The rest of the team happily trying to convey what they experience what transpired with Haku and Mr. Momoichi.

Ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey walked into the room and dismissed everyone stating that Harry needed his rest. However, Ron and Hermione stayed.

Hermione spoke for the first time. "Dumbledore he arrived just after your sister and Mr. Momoichi..."she said the last bit suspiciously. "Saved you and he was furious. I never saw Dumbledore in such a state. He took out his wand, got rid of the dementors with silver stuff that shot from it and...

"He magicked a stretcher and had them place you on said stretcher," Ron cut in. "We thought you've...

Harry was thinking however, once he caught their anxious looks he quickly - as the quickest thing that came to mind even though he wanted ask where was his sister and Mr. Momoichi. "Did anyone get my Nimbus?"

It was a prized possession that he swore to keep since it was a gift from Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry ..." Hermione said covering her mouth.

Ron took the intuitive. "It was destroyed by the whomping willow. Sorry...

Harry looked away crestfallen. Hermione took out the evidence and Harry could feel the broken wood through his fingers.

"You know a spell that could repair it?" He asked Hermione hopefully.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Yes, there is a way to repair it, brother."

Harry, Ron and Hermione who narrowed her eyes looked towards the door. There standing there was Haku and Zabuza Momoichi.

"There's no such spell," Hermione said hotly. "Don't encourage Harry's mood with your lies!"

Haku just tilted her head and walked past the fuming girl. She gently took the broom and casted the spell she came across while reading long ago. Then took out her wand and waved it casting a silent reparo.

Harry looked on with amazement and grinned leaping out of the covers hugging his sister.

Haku awkwardly patted his back. "Luckily I remembered it, brother." She said shaking her head.

Harry removed his person still grinning, but then felt a flicker.

"He's injured..." Hermione started to say, but...

"Next time be more careful," then stepped to the side moving her hand from his forehead.

She didn't turn around as the trio's eyes were focused on Zabuza. He looked at Harry rather unblinkingly.

"You damn brat, worrying Haku," he muttered digging in his pouch. "You're a lucky buffoon you know that? Be lucky and give this to anyone else and I'll make sure to _never be kind." He took out a small lengthy looking book._

"What?" Harry uttered.

"It's a broom caring guide, brat, I was once a former seeker for my team;" Although how he said it wasn't really a question, but more of a stated fact. However, that was only partial truth and none of it had to do with Dumbledore's blatant lie it was because he was attending Mahou Acadmey as _helper_ of sorts while Haku learned magic there-short time. He waited for the boy to take it.

Harry took the book looking between the it and the two ninjas with happiness. "Thanks," he said grinning. Then he remembered. "Guys, can I have a few minutes alone with my sister?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before nodding. They left the room standing outside the halls. Zabuza ..."You can stay I want ask you as well," Harry said.

Zabuza chuckled, "So Haku told, eh?"

Harry gave Zabuza a look and said, "Yeah she did. And I have only one thing to say..."

Zabuza raised brow; "Do something I consider regretful and you'll wish you'd never met me."

Zabuza's bandages quirked with his movements; oh, this was too much. However, the brat was serious so... "Yeah brat don't worry; I'm a man of my word believe it or not, and Haku's been with me for longer than anyone ever has. I'm not betraying her."

Outside the duo could hear nothing and Hermione sighed in agitation. "I'm going to the library. Tell Harry I'll see him later," she told Ron then she left. Ron sighed. Sometimes Hermione could be an over-bearing- know –it-all and he hated that part about her as well as loved it.

He sighed again and knocked.

Harry was feeling much better by Monday however, that afternoon just before DADA class; Hermione wanted answers. So, she basically dragged the three boys with her when she spotted Haku heading for the Slytherin dungeons and followed.

Haku didn't even turn around as she walked with a steady pace. She hissed lightly and the snakes moved. She entered standing next to Zabuza; only turning around to face the four teenagers.

Hermione looked determined and had a resolve as one ready to conquer a battle. "It's time you give us answers."

* * *

**N' cut! 'I trust only you,' will be up-dated soon! I'm currently still working on it! Well, what do you think? Did I rush? Is this fine? Looks like the gang and Harry are going to get their well-deserved answers, but will everything thing be roses or will it be like stepping on shattered glass? Sorry, the _preview_ from previous chapter or what was supposed to happen in that scene won't appear until next chapter. Sorry, I apologize for that. **

**Oh, the broom quide was originally a gift by Hermione doing Harry's thirteenth birthday, but I changed it to Zabuza giving him the book instead.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

_…_Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Last time: Haku didn't even turn around as she walked with a steady pace. She hissed lightly and the snakes moved. She entered standing next to Zabuza; only turning around to face the four teenagers.

Hermione looked determined and had a resolve as one ready to conquer a battle. "It's time you give us answers."

And now, Chapter… 21!

* * *

Utter silence; as the two ninjas stared at the girl and the three boys beside her. That's until Zabuza threw his head back and laughed as if he heard the funniest joke ever.

Hermione raised a brow and the boys looked at them skeptically.

Finally Zabuza's laughter subsided and he gave them a cold impassive look, saying rather snappishly. "Why should we? What gives you the right to pry in others business when clearly you should just worry about your own lives?"

Hermione's mouth open then closed, before it opened again; "Because you-

"Because we are different from you wizards or do you just enjoy targeting any one that doesn't follow this world's standards?"

Damn that's harsh; hitting right on the mark. Hermione felt a pang, it wasn't like that.

"It isn't like that! It's just that you shouldn't need to hide- Hermione started, but…

"Hide…? We are shinobi," Haku answered softly, but firmly. "It is in our nature."

Hermione made a face of frustration. "That's just it what are shinobi? Why must you hide? And why do you keep this from us?!"

"Why do you care?" Zabuza asked rather harshly. "Do you need to classify everything and fear what you don't understand?"

Dang that had to leave some type of sting.

"Well," Harry said sheepishly, speaking for the first time. "It's natural right? To fear what-

"Every living thing on this kami forsaken earth is that way, brat. Why should you and your friends be an exception?" Zabuza stated coldly.

"Of course not…" Hermione shrieked, "We just-

"No," Zabuza cut in. "you just want to feed and know something that you shouldn't as you hate not knowing anything."

Hermione's mouth settled to a thin line as she was tongue –tied.

"Pardon me for interrupting an amusing chatter, but…." Draco drawled. "I want answers as well after all; I did willingly join your side of whatever club ….you are stewing."

Zabuza raised a brow at his choice of words. "Is that so? Then I guess we can tell you to an extent after all; it'll be to troublesome if you kiddies have _nightmares_."

Hermione looked somewhat happy and Harry sighed whilst Draco and Ron faked nonchalantly.

Haku shook her head slightly. "It seems we have no choice however, only to an extent as Zabuza-san said."

"Shinobi are ninjas, ninjas are mercenaries. However, we are not, as you have figured out somewhat that- we are not ordinary mercenaries after all; our abilities as individuals are all different and our society is one of its own." Haku explained.

"Mercenaries," Hermione muttered. "As in killers….?" She said looking at Haku with slight horror and disbelief. Horror because what they are and that they didn't deny it and disbelief…

"Yes," Haku answered.

"But..." Ron sputtered finally speaking, "You're both different right? You're no killers, right?"

"There's no such thing as a _good_ _shinobi_ (meaning a shinobi that hasn't killed)… We are all the same it doesn't matter which side we're on. We hone our skills from an early age. Once we graduate we become real ninjas and no age does not matter," Zabuza said matter-of-factly.

"Wait," Draco said narrowing his eyes. "So even young children become killers?"

He as well as the other three looked at Zabuza who wasn't talking and then looked at Haku.

Harry finally asked, hoping that he was wrong and the lurking feeling wasn't what he thought.

"Haku have you killed before? How old were you when you became a ninja?"

Haku tilted her head. "I was five and yes I've killed." She said before asking, "Do you hate me, brother? Do you wish to have nothing to do with us?"

Harry looked away. Was he really going to hate his only family? Was he really going to despise Haku because she was a shinobi that killed even...?

"Did you kill children and or the innocents?" He asked with a shaky breath.

Hermione looked horrified as thoughts – negative thoughts entered her mind. Ron looked pallid; he couldn't believe any of for the rat in his pocket… It desperately stayed still as the _animal _could hear and understand everything. Draco however, was frightened. I mean he was standing in a room with killers! Real killers and... Oh, merlin did the old man hire them for something, or was he plotting something even more sinister?

Silence greeted the four. Zabuza remained impassive and Haku well… Haku's expression was, was the same as she smiled…However; there was only one difference it was off. She killed innocents without noticing – Even, before she knew she had the Kekkei Genkai of ice and once again – which that second time was because of the sorceress's doing.

No one caught it, but Harry as he looked to the side however, Hermione who was still looking horrified and in disbelief shouted as she looked at the kunoichi; "You're lying! You have to be! Tell us the Truth!"

Haku tilted her head the rueful smile still in place. She did not answer however, yet again Hermione missed the sadden smile.

"Then... Then if you are mercenaries; why are you here? Why come to the wizarding world?!"

Haku simply answered her voice still soft as ever. Even with the situation. "I had a brother to see."

Was she serious? Why, who would? It's not like they were – "You aren't soldiers for a military!" Hermione stated hotly. "After all; you mercenaries have no heart! You even kill innocents!"

Silence once again; as they weren't denying anything, but one fact was wrong and the two ninjas were not going to correct the girl. The fact that they were similar to a military unit the only exception is that they have certain rules and customs they were completely different from a military that served the countries beyond the hidden united five ninja nations.

As Hermione clenched her fist thinking, Draco after going quiet spoke. "Besides killing," he said casually as if he was talking about the weather. "What else do you Shinobi do?" He sounded interested like he was going to unlock a hidden tomb.

Zabuza glanced briefly at his companion and relieved her from answering farther. "We do whatever is available or simply put it _everything_."

"Everything..?" Ron queried. What was everything?

"Everything, brat from normal to odd jobs," Zabuza said snapping.

Hermione shook slightly. Then they were not to be trusted. After all; even though they were cooperating they still were avoiding _a_ _lot_ of stuff.

"Then explain everything?" She growled out. However, she received no answer. Why tell them when all they would most likely do was classify them in a group?

"So," Harry said uncertainly. "Was everything you told me- _us_ just lies and rubbish?"

_"Do you have something to protect?" The trio didn't know how to answer. "Having someone to protect will make you immensely strong."_

_"Do you understand that now?" _

_Harry tilted his head somewhat confused. "Yeah, it's still-_

_"Then you won't understand until you have fought in battle."_

_"I do not care, for your opinion matters most."_

Always the talk about precious people, but was all their 'sibling –catch-up's for nothing then?

"No," Haku stated sorrowfully however, the emotion quickly vanished. "It was not, none of it was."

Harry smiled slightly at least he now knew that she was genuine and truly trying to be the long- forgotten sister and re-attach herself somewhat back in his short thirteen year old life.

"Harry!" the bushy hair girl admonished; "How could you be taking this so well?!"

"Mione," Ron whispered as if she needed to heed his warning or else. "Stop pushing it."

Hermione turned towards him and gave him a pointed look. "What's it's the truth."

"Tch," Draco scoffed. "This is ridiculous. I accept you both for who you are on one condition."

Zabuza raised a brow and the others gave him a look.

"Can any of us become shinobi as well? And if so, how does the process work? If not, he sighed running a hand through his blond hair. "Can you at least show us what exactly a Shinobi can do?"

The ninjas looked in thought as the bushy haired girl's features changed to one of curiosity. They might answer if someone who wasn't interested asked.

"No," Zabuza finally answered. "You cannot become shinobi none of you wizards can."

It wasn't that they couldn't it's just that well, wizards needed to _stay wizards _and nothing else.

Draco blanked. "Figures, so can you show us what you can do?"

Zabuza tilted his head piercing his lips under his bandages.

"Zabuza-san is it alright?"

Haku knew her companion didn't want to after all; they corporate enough. "Not today, brat's maybe another time."

Harry, Ron and Draco looked disappointed, but... "Why?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

When the ninjas didn't answer however; "See! This is why? You're both suspicious and secretive! Even I know that you only told us the main points of what a shinobi is, but...

"And then what?" Zabuza said growling one hand moving upwards, but was stopped by Haku's gentle hold.

The four flinched back and when they saw Haku's eyes they said it all.

"Then," Hermione muttered lowly as her fist shook she was still horrified. "Then..." she came to a conclusion however, she stopped herself before she could voice and instead; "Let's go guys."

Hermione turned around heading for the chambered door. "Are you guys coming?!"

Ron gave them an apologetic look and turned around to leave however, Harry...

Haku's and Zabuza's eye widen slightly however, it vanished and they each placed an arm around the dark-haired teen. Harry let go and smiled sadly, before turning around following his two friends.

He tilted his head, "you co-

"Go on ahead, Harry I'll meet up." Draco said and Harry nodded exiting with his silent companions.

Draco folded his arms and leaned slightly on his right foot. "So this club… What do you want from me precisely?"

Zabuza didn't even blink as he answered in a monotone. "You made the right choice. Now, this will take time and precise accuracy. What I need brat is followers. I need it for my cause and I don't care if you have to coax this whole entire school or if it takes you a few years to do it, but again I need….followers, understand?"

Draco smirked, "That won't be a problem, but the way you are saying it, it's as if you want unification?

Zabuza smirked. "Precisely now, run along."

Draco scowled just great. He winded off into some stupid mess. "Fine, but what will you be doing?"

Zabuza's smirk stayed in place. "I'm leaving everything in your hands we have other things to prepare for." The elder ninja said gesturing to himself and Haku.

"Fine," Draco scowled again and turned around to leave. "It'll take some years, but I'll have it done."

The chambers closed as soon as he was out the room.

* * *

The trip to DADA was silent to silent. The tension wouldn't have even been cut by a knife. So what would cut the tight tension in the air? Harry frowned and turned to his friend Ron.

"I'm staying neutral mate. I don't want to have to choose."

Harry nodded he didn't want to choose either. After all; why would he doubt his sister now? Why, when she helped him so much? He turned towards the silent Hermione.

"Hermione," he called, but the girl didn't answer; she just picked up her pace and walked ahead of the boys.

Let's just hope for Harry's sake she isn't thinking up something that could ruin everything.

They made it to DADA with minutes to spare as the teacher hasn't shown up yet. However, knowing his answer Harry only had several or two important thoughts that ran through is mind as it made him wonder even more. However, at this point in time it is not important so….Three minutes later still no teacher, but Draco Malfoy followed by Haku who received a look from Hermione entered the room. However, before anything proactive could start up, professor Lupin entered the room.

"Good evening to you all. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Now today," he said as he walked towards his desk. "Today we will be learning about Hinkypunks. Does anyone know about the creatures?"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought. He knew Sirius Black was here own campus yes, he knew. However, if the man was a criminal than why wasn't the great wizard doing anything? You want to know, well I'll tell you. You see he knows. He the great Dumbledore knows the truth.

Now, that wasn't what was bothering him you see. The thing that was bothering him and that was the ninjas. It wasn't anything out of orthodox no, far from it, but he had the nagging feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to happen to him! Him of all people!

* * *

Seeing one of Haku's snakes Zabuza gestured for it to slither his way. The snake hissed slightly, but complied after all; it was a summon-beast that would deliver messages if needed. Speaking of that, Zabuza rolled up the scroll that he finally completed and tucked on the snake.

"Send this to the she-hulk, Genkai."

With one final hiss the snake left the room and Zabuza stood and disappeared; only to reappear in Snape's office. The potion's master raised a dark brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zabuza answered. "However, I need your word will you do it?"

It was only moments later when Snape finally responded. "You know my answer, so when do we move?"

* * *

In a dark shadowy room filled with dim lighted candles and in the far center lay an innocent looking throne chair however, a person occupied that chair. The person was covered in a long cloak that hid most of its features except his glowing red eyes; he smiled cruelly at the people who were groveling in dark black cloaks.

"My faithful servant will soon come," his voice sounded sick and raspy more like a snake hissing than anything. "And soon I will have one of the twins of prophecy in my grasp."

* * *

N' cut! Ok, how did or do you like a glimpse on old' Voldy? Was this chapter to rush or was it fine? What will happen next? More to come…

Now, here's an idea. I have or am looking for – patiently waiting for it to happen is a Beelzebub/Harry Potter cross-over. Kyaa~ when that happens I think all worlds will have chaos to the max-XD! Well, just a curious that's all.

Well, now... Here is something you all might be interested in. A new idea or story that will come out whenever I have a chance...

Here's the summary:

_She/he was nothing more than a cage bird. She/he had no freedom; or has not experience such a luxury. Always to be locked up; always to serve his/her family and his/her duties as a shinobi, but still never truly alive just living as nothing more than a puppet, a puppet of hate; of despair. Not, even they could persuade him/her to change his/her mind and yet; at the age of sixteen he/she still is nothing more than a cage bird; never to be free until death. He/she had one name that was never used or spoken, but instead was given another; the name that he/she would always go by, but even with that he/she was still nothing, nothing, but a cage bird._

_Tittle: Caged Bird_

_Harry Potter (?) cross-over! What should this be with? Should it be with Naruto, Reborn, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or some other anime? And if one is choosen than whch characters should find the little caged bird? Should it be, "Neji Hyuuga,Hyuuga clan, descendant of some other clan,Uhciha, Sesshomaru, Toguro brothers, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Reborn, Hibari Kyouya, The VAria, or someopne else?_

_Now, this is just an idea of -for a new story however, this wont be out until I get to it. Now, all stories will be up-dated when I get to them! _

_Now, I'm officially out!_


	23. An2

___this is a small An! Poll is out for the new story that will come out whenever I get to it, so here is what you need to know:_

___Which anime should the new Hary Potter crosover be with? And who should pick up the cage bird? "Caged Bird," is the title. Summary he/ she was nothing, but a caged bird. Never truly free even with her pretigious familly duties and his/ her skills as a shinobi. Always living in hate; despair no one could presuade him/ her to sway from his/her path not even...But, it was all the same he/ she was nothing more than a cage bird never to be free. Might have female Harry don't know, but he/she is the caged bird- 2 choices!_

___Characters:_

___1. Neji Hyuga_

___2. Hyuga clan_

___3. Uchiha clan_

___4. Sesshomaru_

___5. Hiei_

___6. kurama (YU-YU OR NARUTO)_

___7. Yusuke_

___8. Toguro brothers_

___9. Hibari Kyouya_

___Anime:  
1. Yu-yu hakusho_

___2. Naruto/shippuden_

___3. Inuyahsa_

___4. Reborn_

___5(10) some other anime/character that you would like?_

* * *

___O-make!_

___"Seriously can he be any moreless dense?"_

___"I find it hard to believe, but then again it isn't impossible, Zabuza-san."_

___"I beg to differ, Haku."_

___Sighs, "Of course you two would he's drunk!" Hermione shouted._

___"Whose drunk?"_

___Hermione gaved the raven-haired boy a look. _

___"What?!" he said defensively. "It's not my fault!"_

___"Of course it is, silly! Your're the one who gave him the drug!"_

___Harry raised a brow, but instead said... "And how does this make him dense?"_

___Hermione sighed in fustration looking at Ron. "Honestly I don't know."_

___"ha-ha.."Ron laughed as if he grew several heads._

___"Harry peered over his shoulder looking at his red-headed friend. "Ah, look at the time. Got. To..._

___"Oi," Ron callled swining from side to sdie. "We won so let's ce-le-le-brat-brate~" _

___"Anyone of you losers tell the brat, but we are leaving," Zabuza growled as he grabbed Haku by hand. She smiled with a wave and left the Gryffindor commmon room. _

___"Hermione looked between the two boys and stood; "Well I'm not going to tell him."_

___"Hey!" Harry shouted, but he couldn't escape his drunken firend._

___" Nah-nah, nah, n-a-h~" Ron hiccuped. "We," hiccuped. "Beeat those scorny lil' popo's."_

___Popo'? " Well, Ron..."Harry said unlatching hismelf free. "Bye!" and he left his best friend behind however, when Ron woke up the next morning he screamed._

___"WE WHAT?!"_

___yup, he found out and was not happy that he got drunk._

* * *

___Well, that wasn't the most funniest o-makes, but it will have to do! Well, go on and vote and have fun!_

___Ja!_


	24. Chapter Twenty-two

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Last time: Although it wasn't really anything Haku and Zabuza told the four friends what a shinobi was. Classes resumed, Voldemort's planning something, but now what will happen?

And now, Chapter… 22!

* * *

The Gryffindor trio was sitting in an empty common room. Ron plopped on the soft sofa with a sigh, looking as neutral as ever. Harry on the other hand sat back with his hand over his face. He didn't know what to think; was his sister telling the truth? How could he believe her with only just words?

"Harry," It was Hermione who called him, but he did not look up. "Something's not right. I- There's more to the story."

Ron sighed loudly. "Hermione we know everything already! Their shinobi, killers who take on normal to abnormal jobs! What else is there?!" Seriously, he couldn't believe it. Was not….. Knowing the truth well enough?

Unless… "You can't be serious," Ron muttered lowly that it was almost impossible to hear, but they heard.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't answer just turn to look at his roommate in the eye.

Hermione crossed her arms, crossing her legs. "Well, what else can we do? It's obvious we can't trust them. They're considered low after all; do you know that...

What was she sprouting? Low…? What the hell?

Harry looked from Ron towards Hermione with suppress anger. "What are you suggesting, Hermione?"

Hermione looked away, but answered none the less. "Nothing, I was just going to say you should be careful around them. If they truly are what they say then we should tell Dumbledore and…

"And, what?" Harry growled, taking one of his hands from his face and clenching it. "Have them go into _prison_? Oh, joys send away the only _family_ I have why you're at it?"

Hermione didn't meet his gaze as she stated in a small voice. "That's not it."

Harry trotted up rather abruptly and turned walking away. "I'll be out for a while don't bother to look for me."

Hermione and Ron didn't stop him from leaving.

"Hermione," Ron said getting up, he laid his jacket with Scabbers in neatly by his side, before standing. I want to know the full truth as well, but you can't- Want get anything done with how you're treating them."

Hermione's mouth open, but nothing came out.

"It's the main reason why I'm staying neutral. Harry is the first friend that I actually have besides my brothers and I'm not losing that."

Ron left the room hoping to find his friend.

"But, you guys don't understand … their...they could possibly be dark."

* * *

Harry stood outside his sister's chambers and heard the same hiss. The chambers opened and he walked inside only to be greeted by Haku.

"Hm... Where's…?"

"He's out. What's troubling you brother?" Haku asked looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"Nothing much," Harry said sitting on the sofa across from where Haku was. What is that hiss?" Harry explained at her look. "I mean every time the chambers are closed, but there's always a hissed before it opens…

"Ah," Haku said with a smile then hissed lightly.

Harry's eyes widen. "That was you? But, how…? That's snake not human tongue. " He stated, but then looked on in confusion as his eyebrows netted together. "I understood that."

"Then," Haku said smiling. "We must find the name of such an intriguing ability." She then looked back down to her scroll.

Harry watched as got a good look, although dark lit he could see an empty veil by her side and a huge stuffed book that he mused, Hermione would love to indulged in.

"Hmm…"Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

However, Haku did not answer, but hissed. Harry brows netted together, he could make out what she said; '_Giman_.'

What does that mean? Harry thought; it's clearly Japanese, but…

Zabuza waltz into the room placing his sword against the wall. He tilted his head, "Oi, brat. Why are you hear aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Harry turned his head snorting. "No not really."

Harry noticed as Haku got up and nearly forgot about the scroll; putting all of her attention on Zabuza.

"You almost done with the preparations…?" Zabuza asked taking a brief glance were Haku was sitting moments ago.

Preparations... What? Were they going to take on a job? However, Harry didn't get to ponder any farther.

"Forgive me, but no it will l take a few more days to have it completed."

Zabuza grunted. "Well, that's fine. What about your senbon – cradles?"

**Senbon- cradles; needles that are spewed in a vicious poison that causes immense pain to the victim. Is usually used like sterilized needles, but less- more concentrated alcohol or peroxide. Senbon-cradle is a more advanced form of it and is the name that was given since it was something the victim would gladly avoid; opting to take other punishments. **

"What are senbon-cradles?" Harry asked blinking.

Zabuza sighed, "Go on I'll let it slide that you know only this brat."

Haku nodded. "Senbon-cradles are – No were once sterilized needles that were soaked in alcohol or peroxide, before it is taken out and placed in a poison that is incurable; it is one of my more deadly needles in my possession."

Harry decided he shouldn't ask. From watching briefly – Movies that is or from his 'relatives boosting'- Sterilized needles were used for injections for colds, shots, etc. But, the way Haku said it; it was as if she used it for other more dangerous routine.

"….."

'You have something you want to discuss, brat? We have other things to do," Zabuza said snapping.

"Oh," Harry said shrugging." Almost forgot about it for a second, but I was stopped by Professor Lupin today."

Haku looked at him curious as to tell him to continue, Zabuza on the other hand, "And?"

Harry wanted to rub his forehead repeatedly as he sighed in agitation. Headaches they always are a pain in the rear. "I'm getting to that. Well, I was called back and we talked and talked till he got to the point…. Dementor's. He wants to teach me the patronus charm and I accepted."

Harry refused to say that he could hear their mother's screams before witnessing her death by Voldemort.

Zabuza lips pieced under his bandages; "That's it?" Then he snorted. "Well what's the problem?"

Harry went into explanation and when he was done… "Well, then brother," Haku said thoughtfully. "I cannot help you any more than now. A Patronus is different for each individual and the way that I learned it was through wanting to survive."

Harry nodded then stood. "Well, thanks best be going."

Harry left and headed back slowly towards the common room.

* * *

"What?! Why are you just telling us now?" Zacharias asked grinding his teeth.

"Because," Draco said crossing his arms. "You all putted me off as if I betrayed you."

So, _what you weren't trading sides?" _Accused a fellow fifth year Slytherin member.

Draco smirked placing a closed palm on his right cheek. "It's all part of the plan, Haku doesn't suspect anything."

The Slytherin's either smirked themselves or smiled evilly. Draco wasn't going to tell them the truth. "So what's this club that we need to join?" asked Flint.

Draco shrugged. "You signed up you find out. Personally I think we should take the opportunity it's not every day that the former Regulus Black asks for someone to join him. "

"Fine, we will join. When do we sign up?"

Draco looked pleased and he grabbed a parchment and quill. "You can sign up now."

Good part one taken care of now, he just had to work on getting others to sign and join Zabuza Momoichi.

* * *

Early the next morning Draco joined his fellow Slytherin's as he waited for the two shinobi. Harry finally arrived in the Great Hall and was engulfed in the joys of the holidays that students happily talked about.

He was thrilled to hear that doing the weekend of the last day of the term Hogsmeade would be open again to all students and he couldn't wait to use his invisibility cloak.

It was two weeks before the end of term when the weather seemed to change, it was light frost outside and people were excited well, not two certain ninjas as they had a job to finish.

Zabuza smirked, "Good job brat now keep it going. In fact start again next term."

Draco nodded and headed off to look for the Gryffindor trio, but stopped being called by a fellow fifth year Slytherin.

It was Pansy.

"You know," Draco said coolly. "We broke up and we're not getting back together."

Pansy grinds her teeth together. "I don't want to anyways," she said folding her arms. "I overheard Smith talking. What's this club? And," her eyes narrowed. "Tell the Potter brat …

"Draco!"

Draco turned and sighed in relief. "Oh, Harry what up?"

Harry shook his head ignoring Pansy's sneering. "Nothing much just wanted to know if you coming with. I'm going to see Mr. Momoichi before they leave."

Draco raised a brow. "Haku's leaving for the holidays? Well," he shrugged. "They did say they had something to do."

"So," Pansy said still sneering. "Which side are you truly on, Draco-poo?"

Harry blinked looking at Draco for answers however, Draco merely threw her aside. "Pay no mind, let's go."

However, neither got a chance to go as Harry was stopped by the Weasley twins. "Oh, it's a rare find. " George said swinging his arm around Harry.

Draco side-stepped out the way, he may be friends to an extend with the Potter, but he still had pride. "Not, today and not ever, Weasley."

Fred shrugged.

"I'll be going," and with that Draco left Harry with the twins.

"Come, Harry," Fred said joining his brother in dragging the Gryffindor off.

"What's up guys?"

George tsked. "Now, now…"

"We can't tell… "Fred stated with an air of mischief.

Otherwise it…" George continued to mock in the same fashion as Fred.

"It won't be a surprise," they said simultaneously; leading Harry towards an empty corridor.

When they reached the destination both twins had matching grins. George pulled out his wand or was it Fred? Anyway one of them pulled out their wand and the other pulled out a blank old looking parchment.

"What-?"

Harry was unable to finish as one of them cut in, "Shh… I solely swear that I am up to no good."

The Maraduer's Map, a map that showed every slick and con foot of the seven foot castle of Hogwarts. Not, only that, but it showed small dots and under the dots was miniscule writing. Harry looked closely, he could see one dot there was Dumbledore's name and his location as he was pacing his office. Another dot of Flitch's cat Mrs. Norris. However, there's more…

Passages, mounds of them to be exact… "What-?"

George grinned. "Bingo!"

Harry was beaming from ear to ear.

"It's an early Christmas present form us." They said in unison.

"Thanks, but why? Don-?"

One twin shook his head or was it both twins?

"No, we know it by heart. It's more use in your hands. Use it well, mate."

Harry unable to muster a word, but grinned widely.

"Of course, "George said his grin dropping. "You must wipe it off after use…

"Or else anyone could read it," Fred finished the warning.

Harry nodded viciously still unable to muster a word.

"Just tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed!" and it it'll go blank."

The twins soon left and Harry headed towards the common room grinning like a mad man. However minutes after grabbing his cloak; he turned back around and headed back to the classroom making sure no one was in it, before taking out the map.

* * *

Snape stood in his office after seeing the students off with the rest of the staff. "I have the floo ready. Will you both be back before the time clicks?"

Zabuza shifted placing his arm around Haku's small frame. "Yeah, just keep it that way. We won't leave until an hour from now. Let's go, Haku."

Snape sighed running a hand through his hair. "I will do what I can however, Dumbledore and Voldemort…

"Heh," Zabuza said his smirk hidden by his bandages. "Then things will get even more interesting then."

Not, long after that Zabuza and Haku headed off to the small village before they would leave Magic England for a few days.

* * *

N' cut! I know short, but there are plenty of reasons. One of them is I would like to up-date another story today and another is I need it to be short for what's to come next-XD!

Oh, yes I'm glad you guys enjoyed the prologue of Cage Bird; if you like it to be continued just let me know. Also, I'm still patiently waiting for a Beelzebub/Harry Potter crossover and last an...…has been deleted mainly because poll is closed permanently, so yeah…

Until next chapter; I'm out!


	25. Chapter Twenty-three

_…_Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock!

And now, Chapter… 23!

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Well last time: Harry received the Marauder's map from Fred and George; he then set off to Hogsmeade. However, Zabuza and Haku are leaving Scotland hopefully, but what will happen now?

* * *

Zabuza walked with Haku in the village as she wanted to explore once more before they would leave soon. Koyuki longed ago flew from Hogwarts in search of hunting its own food; she was a smart owl and would catch up with her mistress and companion soon so they were not worried.

Harry maneuvered through the crowd of students most likely upperclassmen and spotted a sigh: Usual Tastes. He spotted his friends standing underneath observing red flavored looking lollipops.

"I don't think Harry would like those," Hermione said frowning.

"Why not?" Draco asked "It's not like it's...

"No," Ron argued. "Maybe these," he held out a jar of cockroach clusters.

Hermione and Draco made a face of disgust.

Definitely not," said Harry from right behind them.

Ron nearly dropped the jar, Draco was thinking, Hermione was... well Hermione.

"What?!" Ron squawked. "Why didn't they give it to _me_? I'm their brother!"

Noticing something that the arguing trio needed to see, Draco cleared his throat. He dogged his Slytherin's by lying to them saying that he was staying for the Hogsmeade weekend because he was waiting on a reply form his father about something important.

"Ahem," he coughed gaining Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's attention.

By Order of the Ministry of Magic; it went on to say that curfew was in order and that things would not go back to normal until Sirius Black was captured.

"So," Draco finally said. "Now, you three can hush up."

Hermione, Ron and Draco who only brought at least one sweet paid and left Honeydukes.

It was snowing; Haku enjoyed it as she neither was Zabuza faze by the cold. However, they entered a tiny inn.

Madame Rosmerta served them as they took an empty seat which was small, facing the wall which was opposite of another seat which faced the window; surrounded by a huge Christmas tree and a fireplace.

Harry nearly choked.

The entrance opened again and Harry's friends looked worried, but Draco raised a brow. However, they saw it too. McGonagall, Flitwick hotly followed by Hagrid who was in a conversation with portly man dressed in a lime-green bowler.

Hermione quickly moved and Draco and Ron swiftly ducked Harry under the table. Harry wanted to shout, but opted for listening instead, he would find out later.

Zabuza tsked; "Damn it." However, it wasn't loud enough for normal ears. At least those annoying students knew when trouble was coming. He got up, Haku following obediently.

Harry could see their opened sandals and their matching pants that went well with their uniforms. So they were wearing lose fitting clothing. But, it's so cold out! He was still feeling the cold, so how could they not be?

They walked over towards the minister and the teachers. "Mr. Momoichi, Haku-Chan," Hagrid called he was the first to notice them.

The minister stopped talking with the waitress / owner of the pub and looked in the ninja's direction, introducing him-self as Fudge the minister of the wizarding society.

"Minister," Zabuza said in greeting although it wasn't friendly nor was it in animosity.

Ron, Draco who was leaning farther away and Hermione perked their ears and watched the spectacle discretely.

Haku turned and headed towards the exit on Zabuza's silent request however, unfortunately…

"Hey! Didn't I tell you leeches?" Madam Rosemerta hollered seeing the group of drunken men.

Zabuza didn't even turn, but his threat was heard loud and clear; "Touch her and some or all of _your_ _bones_ will be _broken_."

Apparently not even the silence that followed could stop the drunken wizards as one who was a regular when it came to other things; laughed and it was far from friendly.

He slurred, "Awe, Rosemerta don't be like that..." yes, indeed I think he missed Zabuza's words.

The minister however, " Ah, you must be a good friend of Hogwarts staff. Come would you care to drink with us?" He was smiling oh so friendly.

Before Hagrid or McGonagall or Rosemerta could get a word in Zabuza was already walking towards the exit were Haku inched away ever so slowly with a smile-her eyes never wavering from its loyalty.

He stopped right infront- when the man started to inch towards what he shouldn't.

"You morons don't take heed," was the only thing he said before grabbing the outstretched hand.

Haku tilted her head slightly, her sight just on Zabuza and no one else. After all; it was their fault that they crossed over the threshold and dived straight for the flames.

"No violence," Rosemerta started, but...

"Now, now, "the minister Fudge said casually. "I would like to see where this goes."

McGonagall wrinkled her nose in disgust as she didn't like how the minister said that or how he was taking the situation. Clearly; as she concluded long ago the ministry was corrupted then and it still is to this day.

Hagrid eyebrows netted together in worry and in slight modification. The minister has he gone mad? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow such acts to befall his students!

Sighs…. dejectedly; if only the lovable giant knew.

Harry really wanted to know what was happening! He clenched and unclenched his fist. All he knew at the moment as that some perverted drunk came out the closet and that Zabuza – he thinks it's him since he threaten the group; mostly made good with his threat. And that an important figure- the minister was siting inside this very pub.

Zabuza dropped the man and took Haku's arm rather harshly, but she did not whimper however, she did flinch slightly. Should she have acted?

Fear…? Zabuza let go loosening his hold a little. "Sorry," the apology was mumbled and jumbled up, but Haku heard.

They moved to the alleys and stopped temporarily. Zabuza turned to face Haku who did not falter only out of restraint. "Haku…"

Haku straightens up. "You're off the hook for today as I'll take it as a means to lay low," he said condescendingly. "Because that damn minister and those annoying Hogwarts people were there...

Zabuza doesn't consider himself a former Hogwarts student even though he uses- more like let's it slide when called- that alibi of his former persona when the times call for it, but he is not under any circumstance which he does _let be known... He is not Regulus Black. _

"However, next time _break_ or _kill_ _them_, understood? Your mine," he finished taking one step and placing and arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"Understood, Zabuza –san," it was simple just like any other loyal reply and like always Haku would make sure it was followed through.

* * *

Back at the pub, the minister had a look in his eyes. "Who was that man?"

He was dressing the Hogwarts staff.

Flitwick casually answered. "He was Mr. Momoichi he's a representative from Japan along with the young lady who's an exchange student from Japan as well."

McGonagall nodded in approval and Hagrid took a sip from his drank. "Ah, that is fantastic that Hogwarts is receiving the recognition however, I would like to come to Hogwarts myself." He said with a smile looking please as if his plan would go smoothly. "Yes, yes that would be arranged," he went back to his conversation before Zabuza and Haku greeted him.

"Yes, it is for protection. Better …

Rosemerta spoke curiously. "You mean better as in he won't be able to cause any more crimes?"

"Yes," fudge said with a nod. "Exactly, He has committed to many crimes."

Rosemerta didn't believe Fudge for a moment. "It is quite arduous. If you said back then that his profession would be such than I would have thought you mad, but," she shook her head; "That one I would have never guessed to do such...

Fudge raised a brow in interest and he whispered with a murmur. "Ay, you knew him, Rosemerta?"

Indeed," she replied with a laugh. "Sirius Black and James Potter." Harry mad a sound and Ron kicked him. "There was never one without the other."

McGonagall nodded. "Indeed, they were the leaders of their little gang. Bright – oh exceptionally so. The two, but, "she shook her head memories playing. " Troublemakers they were. You would never find any more like them."

"I don't know, Hagrid cut in the conversation, chuckling. "Fred n' George Weasley give em' run for their money."

"I don't doubt they were so," said Fudge. "Best mates they were in school and nothing changed afterwards. Black was best man for James's and Lily's marriage. Then they named him god-father to one of the Potter twins, Harry. Although, it is unknown if he was to be Halienne's god-father a well, but," he said rather sadly. "It is best that Harry knows of the fact it might traumatize him."

"It doesn't help now that rumors say that Regulus Black survived and is also on lose," Fudge said in a sourly tone. "That just makes my job harder and for more protection needed."

They wanted to shout, scream out something in order for him to know that he was chasing after an innocent man, that what he knew was old news.

"He was the Potter's secret keeper?" Rosemerta breathed.

"Indeed and look were it ended up," fudge replied regretfully. "You- Know- Who found them, but he met his downfall by facing the twins," he suddenly sounded as if he was telling a comic. "It was tragic – Leaving them. It showed Black's true colors –a traitor."

Hagrid hollered in outraged and the bar which started to mil again with loud chatter just after Zabuza's stunt quieted down again.

McGonagall shushed him, but he would not have it. "I didn't listen no, sire I didn't. I was given orders by Dumbledore to take the twins. Once a dark wizard... there's no turn' back. Nothing matters anymore….

That was not true look at Regulus Black who changed at the last moment, but it cost his life, and Zabuza Momoichi was revived.

They talked a bit longer, but it was McGongall who had enough. "Cornelius if you wish to dine with the headmaster than it is time we take our leave," she said standing. One by one they left the pub.

"Harry..?" Ron and Hermione called. The three were staring at him lost for words. Draco didn't know what to say … Potter and he were family?

Harry mutely got up and somehow without recollection made it to Hogwarts.

Why was he always left in the dark? Was what Hermione silently proposed true? Since Haku was associated with a former dark wizard…could she be dark? And could Momoichi still be trusted? Just who was Momoichi really? Was he who he said he was or was he the rumored Regulus Black; who is supposedly back from the dead?

It wasn't long before Ron ad Hermione appeared in the dorm. The latter was grinning madly.

Hermione however, was frowning. "That was not funny Ron even if the men deserved it!"

Ron explained to Harry what Zabuza did to the men who didn't follow his threat and _cracked the hands of the men._

"Guys," Harry said sounding uncertain. They looked at him. "Let's do some research."

Hermione raised a brow, looking pleased. "Finally!" she exclaimed.

Ron sighed, "You both are nuts," he said. "They're not dark."

Harry he could see was now confused and lost. He sighed again, "fine, but if something goes wrong I'm bailing out."

Draco went to his Slytherin roommates and waited for the news that they would tell him however, while waiting he took out a parchment and quill. He had some things to take care of.

* * *

Zabuza stood with Haku in an abandon building as he covered farther with his mist; surrounding them with no way to see however, that was not a problem for them. He threw the small piece of paper on the ground.

"Let's go home," was all he said before they were engulfed in a light and his mist disappeared behind their vanishing figures.

The light vanished and they were surrounded by trees and wildlife as they landed on temple steps. It was home, Japan yes, but it was the cities.

"Looks like we've made it safely," Haku commented.

"So the dimwit no. 2 and Haku-Chan," the elderly woman's voice said in greeting as a small figure stood on the upper steps. "Finally come back to visit."

* * *

N'cut! I know short, but you guys know the drill and in plus I wanted to give an up-date before Thanksgiving Day! What will happen next? Fine... too rush? Needs to be re-edited? Well, you guys do what you do best! Oh, n' you guys totally rock!

Happy Thanksgiving!

Ja...


	26. Chapter Twenty-four

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. Oh, you guys totally rock! Keep it up guy's cuz' yawl make the story a sucess!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. However owning my imagination has to count for something, right?

Last time: Harry and friends over heard the ministry talking with McGonagall, Rosemerta and a few other professors and didn't hear anything worth mentioning to others. He wants to find out the truth –_everything_, but is it worth losing his sister's trust? After all; Zabuza and Haku did ask him to wait. Zabuza and Haku finally made it to Japan; the minister is interested in Zabuza, but what now?

**An: Because of the popular demand I will have Kakashi Hatake and other Jōnin instructors as well as descendants show up later in this fic however, Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones as well as clans that suffered like Sasuke's and Naruto's clans respectively those descendants will not appear. So you guys can gladly be assured that Harry and his friends will meet some ninjas later! Oh, what the hell..? I 'll see how it goes, but if it turns out like ITOY then ..We'll see.**

Chapter … 24!

* * *

"So the dimwit no. 2 and Haku-Chan," the elderly woman's voice said in greeting as a small figure stood on the upper steps. "Finally come back to visit."

The short petite aged woman had light pinkish –grey hair, huge brown eyes with her features hardened and a small half-smile set on her lips. She wore martial arts clothing with purple shoes.

Instead of waiting for their greeting, Genkai disappeared. Zabuza unfortunately, didn't have time to take out his Kubikiribōchō because Genkai's kick sent him skiing. Sadly her kicks are never light.

"You dimwit, slacker!" She yelled aiming another kick this time from left. "You've gotten nicked, you idiot!" She continued her assault. "Haku- Chan won't be able to stop all assaults, fool!"

Zabuza actually winced. She was absolutely right.

A whistle was hard from Haku's left side; she turned only to see Yusuke with his hands in his pockets. "Baa-san's not lighting up. I feel sorry for him," he sympathize after all; once she was done knocking some since into Zabuza she would immediately go to him.

Haku said nothing, but then she didn't need to... "Well, then Yusuke, shouldn't you go and prepare?"

Yusuke tsked. "Yeah, Kurama don't worry, but why are you here?"

Kurama chuckled. "Someone has to watch over you milord and a little flower told me that Haku-Chan was coming today."

Yusuke made a face. "Damn old man, doesn't know when to quit."

"Come now Yusuke, the king is only looking out for his son."

Yusuke mumbled something however, Kurama didn't respond as he smiled alongside Haku.

"Kurama!" Genkai yelled as she attacked, Zabuza started to offend back rather ruthlessly. "Take Haku—Chan while I deal with dimwit no.2!"

Kurama sweat dropped and Yusuke looked gleeful as he snickered joyfully.

"Dimwit, don't flatter! You're taking part with us!"

Genkai yelled crushing Yusuke's joy.

Zabuza skied and landed, Genkai landed a few feet away. Kurama nodded towards Haku and they headed towards the trees.

Finally stopping in a wider range, Kurama spoke. "How is it going, Haku-Chan?"

Haku prepared her needles knowing that they would not work against the fox. "Everything is fine," she answered.

Rose petals surrounded Kurama before his trusted rose whip was out ready to play. "Surely on the surface, but is everything really fine?" He asked seriously jumping up in the air throwing his whip.

Haku dodged miraculously;" No not quite."

Kurama evaded the senbon and Haku formed familiar seals. "Hyōton: Tsubame Blizzard!"

Haku's infamous ice needles changed into miniature swallows and aimed straight for Kurama who was analyzing the battle. However, since the swallows attack from all ranges he received some damage, but it was minor.

Haku jumped back not surprise that it did little damage to the demon. She was ready and inwardly voice not, one to voice her techniques out loud." Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!" Ice darts erupted from her mouth.

"Using ice darts," Kurama said coolly as he swung his whip upwards. "You should know better, Haku-chan."

Haku tilted her head, "Well then…. She muttered. "Suiton: Suiben." It was a water whip, "As a hunter-ninja it was required to learn."

Kurama's thorns trudged out rather dangerously and he smiled rather in enjoyment. "Then you better not disappoint."

He ran forward for the first time since dodging Haku's relentless attacks; whip agaisnt whip.

* * *

Harry and his friends sat quietly in the library reading books until Draco finally spoke in a whisper. "I sent a letter to my mom," he started. "It was about the Blacks ..." he looked around to see if ears were listening and continued when no one was looking there way. "I don't know much, but apparently I only know that we're cousins."

"What…?"Harry croaked in a whisper, looking baffled just as Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah," Draco said nodding. "But, that's all I know so far. Mom will send me a reply in two days."

"Fascinating," Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement, "That you two might be in-laws."

Harry didn't answer, but nodded. Draco shrugged, "Just thought you know since I'll have your back."

Harry nodded again before turning towards Hermione's direction were mounds of books were stacked in piles. He flipped a page, "Therese's nothing here, but old information and assumptions concerning, Black."

Hermione nodded, frowning. "It's as if the information we heard from the minister doesn't add up."

Ron pulled his hair and whispered frustratingly. "That's nothing! It's the same on the topics of shinobi," he exclaimed. The four broke the search up; Harry and Hermione were researching on Sirius Black and the Black family while Ron and Draco were searching on shinobi.

"Yup," Draco said flipping pages. "All of this crap looks like something out of a fairytale. I mean able to climb on buildings, walls, trees, and the like. Disappear without a trace..."

Harry interrupted. "Wait," he suddenly said.

The three look at him as he took the book from Draco. "Not all of this is fairytale crap."

They gave him confused looks and he leaned in closer. "We might have just stumbled upon something."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I mean..." he said causing the other three to lean closer to him. "They can disappear without a trace." He continued at their expression. "I ..." he sighed. "Well I snuck out one night using the invisibly cloak and stumbled upon Snape and Mr. Momoichi, but that's not the part I 'm trying to tell however, it was clear that Snape's helping them out."

The three listen intensively.

_"We are mercenaries, Severus you know that. I would personally go..._

_Snape stood across from Zabuza Momoichi. "I have it done."_

_"We're being waiting."_

"Yes," Hermione said thoughtfully with a frown mirroring. "That is strange for why would, Snape need to help them?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't know, but after being asked what I knew, I was sent back to my dorm, but... "

"But, "Ron pressed.

"Zabuza," Harry answered. "Said that Flitch was down patrolling the halls and asked Haku to escort me."

Draco raised a brow, but said nothing.

"The thing _is_..." Harry pressed. "We never took one step out of the room and all she did was told me to grab my cloak…"

"That's it?" Ron asked starting to sound doubtful and uninterested.

Harry shook his head. "Like I said that's all, but then I was to grab her sleeve..." the trio just raised their brows farther. "Her hand was up in a form of sign language..."

Hermione explained. "A form of language used with the hands to communicate. It is used commonly with others that used their hands however; it can be used with speakers- or ones that speak a language such as a foreign language as well. But," Hermione said her frown increasing. "What does that have to do with disappearing without a trace?"

Harry growled. "I was getting to that. " They hushed and waited. "The thing is it wasn't sign language," he tried to remember and formed the semi hand seal. "It was like this and the next thing I know where standing outside the entrance of the common room."

Draco sighed exasperated. "We're back to square one. It'll take a miracle to find the right sign that means that and even if we do," he shook his head. "We only have one choice."

Ron groaned. "But, we still won't understand even if we follow them."

Harry signed, "Anything on Black, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head; she had even more un-answered clues to her unsolved puzzle. She answered, "No, again these books say the same thing, but Harry what are you going to do if we find the information?"

"It better not be something stupid," Draco groaned already picturing it.

"No," Harry hurriedly answered not deterring them from the unease of his blatant lie. "I just want to know."

He closed the books next to him and stood yawning, "come on guys let's head back." The three nodded and Draco headed towards the Slytherin dorms looking grim.

Harry and Ron went to their dorms without a word and Hermione bit her lip worriedly before turning around and heading to one place she knew she would get some answers.

* * *

Genkai sat sipping on her tea while Zabuza lay against the wall looking worn out as he sported bruises. Silence ranged, the only thing that could be heard was the dong outside.

"So, you came to me rather than going to your nations?" she asked gruffly placing her teacup down.

Haku answered with an apologetic bow. "Forgive us Genkai-san, but the five great chiefs would only get involved if it was a threat to the nations however, they have made one exception."

Genkai prodded for Haku to continue.

"Unfortunately, shinobi are valuable and ...

Genkai held up a hand, "I understand that, Haku- Chan however, sending one of my students... "she shook her head. "No, I'm am fine with it in fact those kids need a change in environment." She then smiled. "Perhaps you have done the right thing, but what will you do once you kill him? Surely as you can see I refuse to be the headmistress."

Yukina walked in carrying plates of food along with Yusuke who was maimed by Genkai herself – carrying some of the food as well.

"Well, well if it helps I can send some of my men and I'm sure," he said with a mad grin. "Hyoushi- Yusuke's third in command next to Hokushin- "will gladly take over as headmaster if one is not ready to take over."

He sat down with is legs crossed.

"The man Snape," Zabuza said gruffly. "He will only take over in the shadows however; he will help Hyoushi if needed on the front lines."

"That's," Kurama said patiently in thought. "Is wonderful however, as Genkai said ...What do you plan on doing once you've killed this Dumbledore?"

Hiei snorted. "Isn't it obvious, fox?"

"No, it's not all that simple," Haku answered. "We still have the locket hidden and we can travel to look for the remaining six however, my brother...

Yukina's tears fell from her eyes creating two gems, the _hiruseki _stone_. _"Sorry," she said forcing her tears away as she held the two stones. "I was just thinking... my own brother I am still searching for."

Haku's features soften drastically a she smiled. "I'm sorry, Yukina-san I didn't mean to...

"Its fine," Yukina said her hand outstretched. "Take these stone and give one to him….That way... You'll always know."

Haku mutely nodded and took the stones placing one around her neck and the other in her clothing somewhere. "Thank you," she replied gently and everyone was touched leave it up to Yukina to perform such a kind deed for a demon with such a kind heart.

Genkai stood commandingly; "Dimwit show Dimwit no.2 to his room. Haku-Chan stay with Kurama and Yukina and work on your healing." She then left heading for her own room.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office; a man with unruly black hair, sunken appearance wearing rags with sterling blue eyes stood just before him.

"Ay Sirius my boy it's good to see you well."

Sirius bowed, "I thank you for allowing me to enter Hogwarts without too much worry, but please to just tell me…how are they? Harry and Haliene..?"

They are fine, but Haliene is one to be," he was saying, before pausing; stroking his beard absent-mindedly. Seems like he had to extend his lie that Regulus was alive, but yet, he smiled. The man was sort of in a way thanks to the two people that unintentionally helped him. "Apparently your brother is alive and she is with him…"

Sirius looked god-smacked. He and his brother were never close, but to hear that he was alive and doing well... "Were he? Are they here- Is he...

"I'm afraid that he is not the same as you once knew," Dumbledore said carefully going back to stroking his bread. "He like Haliene needs precise watching and they I'm afraid do not go by their given names anymore."

Sirius now looked confused. "What..?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled before he took out his wand creating an exit for Sirius Black. "Unfortunately, you will have to find out some other time. The minster is coming today however," he smiled reassuringly. "I will see to it that when the times right your case will be fix allowing you to be a free man."

Sirius nodded and transformed into is animagus form leaving Dumbledore with the broom behind. Dumbledore looked towards the firebolt that was glistering beautifully on his desk.

"Perhaps," he said planning something. "Christmas day would be best." Luckily it was around the corner. He quickly putted the broom away and waited.

The door soon opened and minister Fudge and McGonagall Walt in. "Ay, greeting. Lemon drop..? No," he sighed; "Perhaps another time then? Shall we get to business then?"

"Yes, we shall," the minister said making him-self comfortable in the seat.

After the ministry left Dumbledore as usual was not pleased. He has to go to court next week while the students were on break for the holidays!

"Well then," McGonagall sighed. "It could have been worse," then she stood. "I'll watch the school in your stead," then left the headmaster's office before he could reply.

"Butter tocks," he muttered lowly.

His office door opened ten minutes later, "Ay, Ms. Granger splendid to see you!" he exclaimed before he asked. "How is school so far going, dear?"

"Fine," she meekly answered. "Professor...

"Ay, you seem lose and confused. Come sit, dear." He gestured to the seat to the left. Hermione sat obediently. "Harry, how is he? Is he what you expected, dear? What is troubling you?"

Hermione looked up at his grandfatherly look. "Sir, he is a good friend to have, but ..." she hesitated. "We overheard the minister….Is it true?" She then shook her head. "Sirius Black nothings adding up and...And about Shi..."She closed her mouth quickly.

No, no Ms. Granger needed to mature more. Telling her now, she would just tell the boy; "Unfortunately dear in all due time. Now what's that you were going to say?"

Hermione blinked away the tears that were threating to fall. "Well, sir Shinobi. I was hoping you could tell me about them."

Dumbledore stroked his beard; unfortunately he knew nothing of the shinobi. "I'm afraid dear I cannot answer any of your questions concerning these ...Shinobi, I do not know much of them I- myself and what I do know is nothing more than myths."

"But," he spoke with a smile as he lifted up Hermione's spirit. "I'm sure you and your friends will and what I and others could not. Now, go along."

Hermione nodded determined and headed out the office saying her goodbyes.

Dumbledore chuckled darkly when the girl left. And no one was around. Oh, yes he would soon have information on the two ninjas if the girl and her friends scoop around some more.

* * *

A small rat with a missing finger strode through the grounds as it was heading for a certain destination. He soon found the dark place and transformed into a human. He then disappeared kneeling before a sinister snake-like man with ruby eyes.

_"The boy," the man hissed. "Why do you not bring the boy or the girl?"_

_"Tell me," he hissed venomously as he held his wand towards the man._

"It is still too risky, milord."

_"Then go back, my servant," the snake-man hissed. The man disappeared and wasn't seen again. "Severus, come to me, Severus…"_

At Hogwarts in the dungeons a man held his burning arm. He was Severus Snape.

"_Severus_…"

* * *

N'cut! I know short, but you guys know the drill. What will happen next? Fine... too rush? Needs to be re-edited? Well, you guys do what you do best! Oh, n' you guys totally rock!


	27. An3

This is not an up-date!

Sorry to u guys you are aniexly waiting for a chapter -chapter 25, but there is a reaason. One is I think you guys already know and that's it finals week and for some that christmas time is nearing however; that doesn't mean I will not up-date. Now then this is to just to tell you that I won't up-date till next friday!

Cocerning **YOU** Do you remeber awhile back in hm... Chapter 21 I beleive I mentioned I would make several changes? Well I made one and that was Harriet's name being changed to HALIENNE. However, now IM Going TO MAKE ANOTHER CHANGE TO THAT STORY COMPLETELY AND IT'S THE **PAST**!

Meaning chapters... whichever have the past in in, that way I can have the Naruto cast or reincarnates of them show up easier in upcoming chapters!

Now, one quick notice is disregard any errors to this notice!

on with o-make! hope you enjoy, this is for comedic purposes only. The chapter that you guys ARE WAITING FOR WON'T BE TILL NEXT FRIDAY OR the following week!

howver, if you like it just the way it is just let me might have read this in ITOY , bu t I thought that those who are not reading that one should know! The past that I am referring ot is the one the sorceresss changed!

* * *

"Dang , dang. Dong..."

"Yoo, ma' hommies wuz up!"

Hermione and Ron loooked at the non-ninja Harry as if he grew a second head. Which probably he did.

"What's the matter, mate?"

"I hate to say it, but he was watching 'Bondocks', Haku answered looking worried at her double.

"What! " Ron bellowed. "He was watching that awesome show!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admolished.

"What its the truth!" ron defended, but..

Whamm!

"Harry when did you.." Hermione croaked in amzement however, her look was of disblief.

Zabuza whistled.

Haku tilted her head, "Perhaps he might be able to perform such kick again?"

Harry was in astance, " You shal not pass my fist of judgement!"

Zabuza snorted, "Let's go before that brat loses it."

Haku nodded and she followed Zabuza out of the hall.

"What's the matter with, Potter?" Draco sneered. "He hit the loony bin?"

"Kagfu fighting!" Harry abolished hitting Draco with another high kick, the same one he gave Ron. "My fist of JUDGEMENT!"

"HARRY," Hermione yelled at the craze teen. "quit acting like a cartoon!"

"Afraid," Fred interrupted her hopes.

"That.." Goerge cut in.

"It can't be done," they said in unison.

Hermione wanted to trottle them however.. They pointed to a bottle of whiskey , tea with acohol and some beer-aided sweets. next to all that was a complete copy of the Bondock's unlimited series .

'Go crazy and wild with Huey's and Riley's hard core ...ADVENTURES!

"He won't remember a thing," Fred said shaking his head dejectedly.

Goerge grin placing an arm around his brother. "Then our scheme was sucess."

"This.." Hermioen breathed. "Is you two doing?" Then she practically looked murdious. "Ms. Weasley!"

Fred and George hurried away from scene however.."BOYS! WAHT DID I SAY ABOUT PRANKS?!"

* * *

Ja!


	28. Chapter TWENTY-FIVE

_… _Japanese.

Am I forgetting anything? Well, I don't think so. However; I own nothing, but my imagination. Oh, you guys totally rock!

An: quick note guys for just in case you missed the previous _AN_ -was number four; I deleted that one, but here is what you need to know: Chapters 6,7,8,9 and majority of 14. The reason is because I had said in chapter five I believe that the sorceresses had created major changes, but then when I read it – it was as if they did nothing so... I had to fix that.

Nastu if you re-read the reedited vers. Of chapter fourteen – he is a reincarnated Naruto just without the nine-tailed fox because he only has halve of Naruto's soul the other half is with Garra , Sasuke , Itachi and other clans watching over the world of spirits and tailed beast –making sure they do not be used again and we can't forget Orichimaru!

Naraku- A onetime original character that is more evil than Gato; yes that's possible! See chapter 14.

_Last time: Haku and Zabuza head of to Genkai's and finally arrived. Dumbledore is cooking up something-which shouldn't be too surprising- Voldemort wants Severus, but why? Harry and his friends as well as now new family member Draco, started searching on their own and found a lead on Shinobi, but is it enough or are they back at square one? With being back to square one what will the four do now? Better yet, what will happen in this chapter?!_

Chapter… 25!

* * *

Severus Snape limped back in his dungeons. He loathed and pitied Voldemort. The man was wary and really, really furious. Why? Because he, Severus Snape gave him a scape boat not the twins.

"_You disappoint me, Severus." Voldemort hissed, holding out his wand. "You knew yet, they are not in my grasp. For such insolence," the tyrant paused. "Curciatus!" _

Snape gingerly tended to his wounds if it wasn't for his promise to Lily than he would not be in a mixed up situation. He mused while he tended his arm; how the generations weren't too far apart. Whoever said that generations fall after the other or follow in ones footsteps just as one did before them…? Then he would call them an insane genius. Why? Because … He stopped taking out his wand and casting healing spells on him-self.

Those four idiots were simply repeating the past. Harry Potter the boy was his father, Hermione Granger was Remus Lupin, and he seethed even farther Ron Weasley was Sirius Black a man he loathed to the core, but Draco his godson _was_ him. Haku she was… a unique person yet, in somewhere deep down was like her mother, Lily.

Oh, merlin, if times don't... He strode out of his office; robes bellowing behind him. Severus Snape although held a grudge quickly putted it aside and headed to one place; one place where those noisy brats gathered.

The library.

* * *

Haku strode in the shared room finally finished with her training with the others. She looked towards Zabuza with a fond smile and quickly grabbed a garment; dressing immediately. She then slipped in the bed next to him and laid down stroking his hair absent-mindedly. However, she was troubled. A lot was on her mind. She remembered – courtesy of the sorceresses- of the young age that she put behind her.

**_A young Haku who was born to loving parents along with a brother would never know because she was taught that those dreams were far better than a ninja's life. A man with snake like features having ruby eyes; hand outstretched with stick... No wand pointed it at two infants. _**

**_"Long live the Potters siblings," his snakelike voice hissed. The man fired and greenish energy shot from his wand, but the mother protected them at the cost of her life. However, his attack backfired. _**

_"Nooooo…" _

_Haku's chakra protected her and the boy however, the man's soul unknowingly ended up in one._

Haku does not remember this, and sadly she doesn't remember how she ended up in Japan her _home, not even the wizards, but we, we _know_._

**_Petunia and Vernon Dursley were packing for the business trip to Japan. "Grab the freaks as well!" Vernon hollered then muttered. "Maybe we can drop one of them."_**

**_Petunia nodded placing Dudley in carefully, before grabbing the two babes; throwing them in carelessly. A day later after boarding the plane the Dursley's with the two freaks landed in Hokkaido, Japan. Petunia loved it as it was a natural beauty and enjoyed it when, Vernon's client, Mashira Kanto showed them the fishing port; the Sea of Japan which was connected to different countries as well as the hidden countries. No one was there on that particular day and Vernon Dursley grabbed one of the freaks out of the basket. _**

**_"We can't afford both of you freaks," he growled out menacing as he held the young girl. He quickly glanced towards the curious young boy who was looking in their direction. Vernon smirked, walking away from what he deemed the other 'freak' whilst grabbing the basket and threw it along with the babe out towards the waters._**

**_Although he did have a little conscious as he knew from listening to his boss that the waters were salty so, he looking back to see if anyone was looking carefully placed the girl farther along from them and walked back picking up the other freak shouting, "Let's go back!"_**

**_Petunia ushered Dudley along. "The girl..?"_**

**_"She's gone play to far and got lost," Vernon answered and Petunia nodded not questioning as she knew it wasn't true._**

**_A family consisting of a farmer and an ice-demon maiden who lived on an island in order to escape her people found little Haku, who was a few months old and took her in. _**

**_The woman had silver –white hair crowned in a long braid, crystal clear eyes and wore a light lavender kimono. "Dear, what should we do with the basket?"_**

**_The man who had black spiky locks in an elegant pony tail; dressed in a dark blue winters coat looked inside the basket. He shook his head only grabbing the blanket. _**

**_"What about the envelope?" He shook his head once again. "No it will be no use to us or her," he said gesturing to the babe that the woman was holding delicately. "Come on, Mai."_**

**_The woman now known as Mai followed her husband silently with the baby in her arms. When they reached their home, "Riku what should we name her?" Riku turned around and faced his wife not, once doubting her. He knew she wanted children most likely, but he could not give her such so, "Haku, Haku Yukimura."_**

No one knew and Haku's hand reached out for the _hiruseki_ _stone_ that was around her neck and she twirled with it. She remembered that her adoptive mother, Mai told her just after finding out that she was an ice user as well.

_Mai held out her pinky; "Look Haku-Chan," she said, her sky blue eyes that looked almost white were shining. "Let's keep this our little secret, ok? After all; we are the same."_

_Haku connected her pinky with her mother's one. "Ok," she exclaimed, before her small head tilted in confusion. "What do you mean, mom? By we're the same." _

_Mai looked thoughtful before answering, whispering only so Haku could hear. "I am an ice-maiden," she then smiled sadly. "One day you will know the truth."_

_Mai then stood taking the young girl with her towards the house. Riku stood up on the small cliff shocked. He didn't know any of the information and he did no tell anyone, but one who was not trusted by a fool who thought they were being underhanded was always being watched by them. So, with accurate blackmail Riku Yukimura was ordered to kill his family. _

_That is when history repeated itself yet, only had one difference Mai shed no tear, but Riku did an that's what Haku stumbled upon when she ran back home from school. _

_"Let's get rid of her too!" a fellow villager shouted, he was followed by a few other villagers who evaded the fight with the Yukimura couple._

Haku bit her lip as she continued to twirl the stone. She on defense killed the villager's, but her adoptive parents fought till they met their fate. It shouldn't have happened that way. History didn't need to be repeated, but she was and still is helpless to change that for only _they _could do such a feat.

Haku let the stone go gently and she turned towards her most precious person whose eye was open looking at her. "Forgive me, Zabuza –san I did not mean to..."

Zabuza sat up a little; the futon sporting a few creaks. "What's troubling you, Haku?"

Haku smiled, Zabuza was so considerate and loving. However, she shook her head still smiling, "Nothing, Zabuza –san just worried."

Zabuza raised a brow, scoffing. "You're telling me not to worry," his hand rose and he moved some hair back beside Haku's ear. "How in the world do you expect me to not worry, when you clearly just admitted that something's wrong?"

"…"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were sitting inside the library once again surrounded by books, but the four did not read them instead... Hermione found a secluded area were none was supposed to be; specifically the restricted section. The boy's didn't say a word and it was easy to get in thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak.

"There has to be another way," Ron whispered.

"I agree with, Weasley." Draco whispered in the same tone as Ron. "I mean these books don't have the information we are looking for and it's only taking us back to square one."

Hermione was deep in thought putting what she knew so far into the unsolved puzzle piece. Let's see there was the quidditch match where they jumped; literally jumped more than 15 feet of the ground. Then there was the supposed disappearance Haku performed without a wand, the n there was what Harry told them and finally she only had what they were told by the Shinobi themselves which wasn't much and Hermione glowered, before sighing. She didn't want to, but... "I suppose you two are right, "she said sighing once more. "But, what other way is there?" She asked incredulously.

Harry frowned the trio was right however, before he could answer…..

"Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, and Potter grab your belongings and follow me," the voice was oily and had sneering jeer to it; "_Now_."

Harry and the group picked up their things and were going to leave the books when Snape ordered them to take them with. They complied and followed the most likely _enraged _potions master.

Snape hurried down the halls and led the four students to his dungeons. Hermione absolutely was terrified, Harry just glared, Ron looked defiant, and Draco… Well, Draco was shaking. He only hoped he wasn't in trouble with his godfather. Snape led them inside and ushered them only to pull out his wand and cast several spells silently. Once done he put his wand away and turned toward the group.

Snape pursed his lips, before speaking rather snidely however, he sobered up a little. "You four will tell me this instant what you are up to. I will not tolerant ignorance for if you lie or play dumb there will be _consequences_."

Hermione twitted with her fingers; looking frighten. Ron just well he was Ron. Draco looked impassive, and Harry... Harry just glared at the potions master.

"Listen," Snape started pacing around as he circled the four; "You need to let me know otherwise…" He paused in movement, looking at the numerous books and picking one up. "You won't find it on your on."

Harry's ears perked, but he looked skeptical just as the other three. "How..? Why, why would you help us?"

_Snape pursed his lips again, "Ay," he said sounding intrigued. "So these books _aren't just for extra credit." He smiled rather sardonically, "You four are rather low –minded and stupid." Snape glared at the four freezing them, "Looking up information without knowing the _truth_."

Hermione was still frightened, but at that she spoke quivering. "No, sir, but it's the only way. How else were we…?"

"_Patience_," Snape growled. "You could have waited for some time the truth is never pretty," he looked at them individually. "However, Potter, I expected this would happen someday."

Harry wanted to ask how, but he was tongue-tied. "Don't bother asking," then Snape put down the book he scanned through briefly. "Now then the rest of you _spill_ it out." Ron went first saying something about he wasn't really going to do anything with the information. Harry was a good friend and he wasn't going to judge or scorn. Draco answered with the truth, "I joined into the club Mr. Momoichi is conducting."

Snape raised a brow then pinched the bridge of his nose; "Figures."

Harry didn't have to say much, but Snape blinked several times and plucked his ear once or twice as if he heard the boy wrong. "Did I hear you right, Potter?" He then sighed. "Potter you're one lucky buffoon, I'll tell you now stop before it gets ugly."

Hermione raised her brows suspiciously. "Why?"

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Granger tell me, why are _you_ searching up on Black, Shinobi and some..." he stopped he knew the girl was researching on other illegal things that she shouldn't be concerning herself with. "This is not the _journalist_, Granger." He snarled.

Hermione and Harry's mouth opened and they gapped. They, well Hermione who been there longer knew that wizards didn't associate themselves with muggle technologies or business, so how..? Oh, right the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione sputtered indignantly, but she could say nothing. Snape snorted. "Granger what happens to those who commit illegal acts once they are caught?"

Hermione paled. Snape wouldn't right? She was too young!

"Calm down," Snape soothed not, even bothering to look towards the glaring boy's. "I may be inadequately cold-hearted, but I do have morals. You are safe, but Granger..?"

Harry and the other three listen. This wasn't the Snape that they would see in classes no…but a more normal person.

Snape sighed, telling them a little wouldn't kill them, but he sighed again. In the famous Shikamaru way … This is so troublesome! "Look, Shinobi are better remaining ignorant to us and Black," he paused slightly. "Concerning the _idiot_; everything will be known."

"_But_," Hermione pressed stressing the word. "Why? Why should we not know? Aare shinobi dangerous? And why shouldn't we search up, Black? He is Harry's godfather!"

Snape wanted to hex them or something!

So, typical of Hermione to ask even more questions. "Shinobi …" Snape paused once more. Seems he was doing that a lot. "They are people just like you and I, but they are only dangerous if you threaten important people that are closed to them. Black may be his godfather, but _like," Snape glowered as he wanted to get his point across, but how many times would he have to repeat him-self? _"Let everything play out. Now run along," he said walking over towards his chambered door watching the four leave his office.

Once they were gone he twirled his wand and the books were stacked in an empty cabinet. No need for someone to find them. The potions master sighed for the billionth time.

His wards went off. Oh, great Dumbledore was coming in unannounced. "Can I help you, _headmaster_?"

* * *

Draco plopped next to Harry even though he rather be in the Slytherin dorms. Hermione frowned, sighing. "Snape said the same thing that Dumbledore told me."

"_What_?" Ron sneered. She put Dumbledore in this." Why? Hermione you know that he can't help us with every little thing!"

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "I know that, but don't you think it confirms what, Harry said that day?"

Draco sighed rather exasperatedly. "My mom sent me the letter and it my _godfather_," the three look shocked. "Yes, Snape is my godfather is man that we won't figure out. I didn't stop you guys when Harry mentioned that he was helping Mr. Momoichi because you won't get anything from _him_. The best way to find out the truth is stop with the _research_."

"But," Hermione said." We can still find out _more_." She sounded like she was whining, but...

Harry sounded tired. "Yeah, we should stop." He then explained. "Look how long we had been researching! It might take us _years_ to find what we want and," he said taking his glasses and whipping them, before placing them back on his face. "I hate being in the dark, but maybe it's for the best."

Hermione made a face. She couldn't believe them. They were giving up so easily!

"Look," Ron said gaining their attention. "We're just postponing the search. We're not giving up, I mean it's just like Snape said we might find out more if we just be patient," he ended with a shrug.

Hermione's features deflated. "Fine, I'll stop and wait with you guys."

Harry and the other two smiled. That was a start, wasn't it? And who knows..? Maybe, just maybe they might get the answers.

Ron broke the silence shouting," Scabbers there you are!" Blissfully unaware that his rat went to see a certain person; Crookshanks who strode over ever so causally suddenly leaped for the rat.

"Hey, Mione…Get that cat!"

Hermione huffed and the other two rolled their eyes. Things were back to normal. "Ron he's has a name!"

"No that beast doesn't!"

But, how long will the peace last?

* * *

Zabuza growled. It was all those brats fault! If they weren't so... Zabuza continued to growl. Those brats were noisy, the old man was a manipulative –teme, and those sorceresses made his childhood complex yet, they couldn't make it end differently?! Then what in the hell was the point in changing the timelines? Zabuza scoffed. There was no point. They did it to entertain themselves.

He stops growling in anger once he heard Haku's worried voice and looked up in her direction. No words were exchange and Zabuza sighed, running a free hand through his hair. The other stilled; stroking Haku's cheek.

"Ay, sorry." It would have been odd if it was someone else, but let's just face it Haku was far from normal. Before Haku could protest and say it wasn't his fault; she was pulled closer and down towards the bedding where she laid on Zabuza's chest.

"Get some rest, Haku. We leave in two days." Zabuza said shifting so the teen was comfortable.

Haku smiled and obeyed; it wasn't long before Zabuza fell asleep with Koyuki keeping watch.

* * *

**Ok n cut'! Review; please for errors, improvement, etc. Alright guys next. Is Zabuza and Haku are heading for the five great ninja nations! Woot, I know I have been waiting for this, but I don't know about you guys! What do you guys think? I had the sorceresses changes fix. What does Dumbledore want with Snape? Better yet, what will happen next? **

**ITOY will be up-dated doing the end of next week! However, all other stories will start to be up-dated regularly. Now, that I can write like I want, but no guarantees cuz' you guys know something always comes crawling in unexpectedly. **

**Well until next chapter; I'm out!**


End file.
